Kingdom Hearts Legend of the Kyuubi
by NaruSaku fan in Kentucky
Summary: Sora and friends have a new adventure now. This time they have to help a boy fight Maleficent and a new enemy. Can they defeat them before it's too late?
1. Mickey's letter

A/N this is SoKai and NaruSaku story so if you don't like these couples than I please ask you to be respectful. Also this takes place after KH2 and after the Pein attacks so the places after won't exist. And don't worry, The events that occurred on BBS happened just not coded or 358 days. With that said I hope you enjoy this. I don't own Naruto or KH

Destiny's Island... Once a world that was devoured by the Heartless and Nobodies but thanks to keyblade wielder Sora and his friends, it came back. After they defeated Xemnas the Nobody of Xehanort who named himself Ansem, his friends King Mickey, Donald Duck, and Goofy flew back to Disney Castle. Ever since then it's been back to their normal lives. Sora ran to the main island where he, his best friend Riku, and the girl he was in love with, Kairi, hung out. He saw Riku sitting at the paopu tree as Sora jumps on top of the tree and stood next to Riku, leaning against it with his hands behind his back.

"Nothing's changed, huh?" Asked Riku.

"Nope. Nothing will." Sora confirmed with a smile on his face.

"But part of one that's much bigger."

"Yeah."

Sora pauses a confused look on his face. "Hey Riku… What do you think it was…the door to the light?" Riku chuckled and pointed at Sora's heart.

"This." Sora was confused.

"This?" Sora asks as he touches his heart.

"Yeah. It's always closer than you think." Riku told him. Sora paused for a moment before he smiles at his best friend.

"Sora, Riku," Sora turned around to see his friend Kairi running to them.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Sora as she stops to catch her breath.

"Look." She showed him a bottle with a letter with the King's signature.

"From the King?" Sora took the bottle and pulled out the cork. Inside was a letter from the king. He unfolded the paper and read:

Sora, sorry to write you this after your confrontation with Xemnas. But there's once again trouble. I had a dream the other night about some world being destroyed by the Heartless controlled by Maleficent and some man with the appearance of a snake. He has the power to shape shift and manipulate people.

You must go the world called Konoha. You must find the container of the Kyuubi. It is a fox demon inside of a boy. He will help you fight. You and Kairi must go since she has a Keyblade. Train her on how to fight with a Keyblade since she has no experience. Donald and Goofy will pick you up in a few days and drop Riku off at the castle because I need him to help me with something.

Signed,

King Mickey

Sora sighed. Another tough journey. But this time, Kairi was going to help him, along with Donald and Goofy, so it would be a little easier. AND who was this powerful boy the King mentioned?


	2. The Kyuubi and The Cherry Blossom

A/N Once again I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts so enjoy.

A week after Sora read the King's letter. He and Riku were training Kairi. The first practice she struggled on her combat skills and defense but improved her healing powers. The second practice her defense got better but her combat skills still need work then on her third and final practice she managed to prove to be a capable fighter as she knocked Sora and Riku by pushing Sora down with thunder and using a reaction command.

"All right Kairi." Exclaimed Sora. "That was amazing. You're turning into an awesome fighter."

Kairi blushed at Sora's words.

"Thank you Sora." Then a few minutes later the Gummi ship arrived with Donald and Goofy coming out.

"Ahyuck Hiya Sora." Waved Goofy as Sora tackled his two sidekicks laughing.

"Ha ha ha. But seriously let's go. The king's waiting." Donald said as he got back to the cockpit to drive followed by Goofy on the co-captain's seat. As soon as they arrived at the King's castle, The King and Queen greeted them at garden.

"Hello, fellows. It's been while. And I've been hearing you did well, Kairi." The King compliented, making Kairi blush. "Now let's get down to business." He added then explained on how he knows about the Kyuubi and the container of it.

"The Kyuubi also known as the nine-tail fox escaped from the current's container mother Kushina, I met his father when I visited Konoha 16 years ago to see if there were Heartless attacking. I helped him sealed the fox demon inside his son so that he can stop Maleficent who went down there to gain his power." Riku scowled at mention of the witch's name.

"Unfortunately the man and his wife died while protecting their son. I tried to save the them but a force field somehow sent sent me and luckily Maleficent to another world." The King bowed his head. "Later on I went to Maleficent's world and I found out that she found Konoha with the help of a man named Orochimaru. He said he knows who the container is and is gonna help her release it. If that happens then who knows what might happen. I visited Konoha the other day to tell the current Hokage name Lady Tsunade. She is expecting you guys there in a couple days."

Then the King gave the order. "Listen Sora, I want you, Kairi, Donald and Goofy to go there and help the young man defeat Maleficent and Ororchimaru. Riku And I are going to Yen Sid to see if there's a way to destroy them once and for all." Sora nodded.

"Got it." After meeting the King. Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy aboarded the Gummi ship. "Before we go your majesty, do you know the container's name?" The King nodded.

"Yes his name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki."

_"Naruto Uzumaki... Why does that sound familiar?" _He thought then shrugged.

"There is Konoha." Donald called as he and Goofy landed near a Forrest. As they were walking through some bushes and poison ivy. Meanwhile a pink haired girl and a boy with whiskers on his face were walking beside them when the boy stopped.

"What's wrong Naruto?" Asked the girl.

"Do you see that Sakura?" The boy asked. "Look, over there." He pointed over what's beside them.

Sakura a turned back and see a boy, a girl and a duck and... a dog?

"You think they might be the enemy?" Naruto asked. "I don't know... Gasp NARUTO BEHIND YOU!" Naruto turned around and gasp it was shadow like creatures with yellow eyes but no pupils.

"What the hell is that?" Asked Naruto as he summoned his kunaei.

"I don't know but it sure tells me it doesn't look friendly." She shouted before she punched the creature.

Naruto than ran to the creature by stabbing it with his dagger. Sakura punched another creature after another until they all disappeared.

Naruto gave a smirk "Well that takes care of that.. Huh?" Suddenly the creatures came back. Only similar creatures with ninja headbands and nunchucks also appeared.

"Oh no. We're running out of chakra. We're Doomed." Suddenly a figure jumped in front him striking the creature with a key like sword . It was the same the a boy they saw earlier with spiky brown hair. Blue eyes And black clothes.

Then a girl with red hair and pink dress attacked the creature with the same sword. "Heal." The girl raised her sword and healed the ninjas. A duck with a magician's outfit and sailor hat used his staff to summon thunder on the creatures while the dog like creature bashed the creatures with his shield until they all were defeated.

"Are you guys all right?" The boy asked. Naruto nodded then got excited.

"THAT WAS THE COOLLEST MOVES I'VE EVER SEEN!" Naruto shouted making the boy fall down. Sakura punched Naruto on the head. Making the duck wince. "You idiot. Show some respect." She growled before smiling at the newcomers.

"Sorry about this baka. He can act like this sometimes." She giggled.

"It's okay, this lazy bum is pretty stupid sometimes." The red headed girl said. The boy turned at her and snapped.

"Hey." The red headed girl continued giggling. The boy sighed then introduced himself.

"I'm Sora. This is Kairi, Donald and Goofy."

Nice to meet you. I'm Naruto and this is Sakura and our Sensei Kakashi." Naruto introduced his teammates

Sora's eyes widen "You're Naruto?" He asked. Naruto nodded "Why?" The Keyblade wielders explained Maleficent's plan and teaming up with Orochimaru.

Sakura's eyes widen at the name of the Villian. "We better report to Lady Tsuanade on these plans.

A few hours later they reached Konoha. It was a town that had beautiful houses and old fashioned Japanese style landscapes and a mountain of five people.

"Wow this town looks Amazing." Sora was in awe. He stared for five minutes until he felt Donald hit his hand with his Magic stick.

"Sora! No time to gawk around. We gotta go see the Hokage." Sora nodded and ran behind his friends.

Sora and the gang went inside to see Naruto and his friends tell a woman with blonde hair sitting down on a table talking to a tall man with a mask cover his mouth. They stopped when they heard Naruto and Sakura barged in with 5 new people.

"Lady Tsuande, Kakashi-Sensei, we Got some trouble." Sakura exclaimed. Kakashi looked up and gasped when she saw Sora.

"He's... back. But that means." She thought while listening about Orchimaru's team up with Maleficent.

""Thanks to our new friends saving us.. " Sakura explained. "Oh let me introduce them. The girl is Kairi, the duck is Donald and the dog is Goofy." She pointed at them. "And the boy's name is..."

"Sora?" The Hokage said making the gang gasp as she stood up to Sora and hugged him. Sora was extremely confused.

"Um how do you know my name?" He Asked a littler freaked out.

"Yeah baa-chan how did you know Sora's name?" Naruto asked as he too was weirded out by this.

"Because Naruto... The lady said. "You and Sora are Cousins!"

Dun dun dun bet you didn't see that coming. Well Sora are Naruto are cousins. If they are related then why are they from different worlds? You'll find out next time.


	3. Sora Uzumaki

Sora and Naruto's jaws drop. Kairi and Sakura's eyes widen. Donald and Goofy was like huh?

"What? That's impossible. I was born in Destiny Island!" Sora yelled while slamming his hands.

"It's true Sora, your father, Masaru and Naruto's mother were brother and sister." Tsunade explained. Sora and Naruto looked at each other, still with shocked faces

"You were born here in Konoha." Sora was speechless. The Hokage sit down and looked outside.

"You were on April 21st. 6 months before Naruto was. I remember when Kushina couldn't babysit you. I did. You barfed on me a lot and pulled my hair." She giggled.

"Your father was a Keyblade bearer too. According to King Mickey he was the best."

"But my parents came from Destiny islands too." Sora exclaimed. Tsuande shook her head.

"No, those people that raised you... Those aren't your real parents." Sora felt like he was gonna have a heart attack.

"Wha... What happened to my real parents?" Asked Sora with head down. Tsuande lowered her head and began to explain the story.

"Your mother died the night Maleficent came. I don't know what happened to your father though. He fought Maleficent in order to protect you. Then the force field that sended Maleficent to another world. He was the one that caused it in order to save you, and he's been missing for years." Tsunade said. "The reason you lived in Destiny Islands is because King Mickey came back a week later and brought you there. He said that you must not know until there's some reason that you have to come down here.

Kushina wanted to take care of you but Minato said that it's best he's at another world where Maleficent doesn't know where he is. He found and trusted the people that raised you. Than after that... He came back the day the Kyuubi came. Well you know what happened. I'm sorry Sora." Tsunade apologized.

Sora raised his head back up and said "It's okay. I understand. It was for the best. I met my friends and you had to do it in order to save this village. And I'm happy to know I have a cousin.

He looked at Naruto and grinned. Naruto was in tears and gave Sora a hug with tears. Sora hugged his cousin back with tears on their faces.

"I... I finally found someone from my family." Naruto said with tears on his face.

"So have I. I may have just met you, cuz but... I love you." Sora said with more tears coming out of his eyes.

Sakura, Tsuande and Kairi all smiled while Kakashi, Donald and Goofy cried while holding each other.

"Well it's getting late. We'll figure out what to do tomorrow. Until then you guys are dismissed. " Hokage ordered.

"Hai!" They all exclaimed.

Donald and Goofy walked back to the Gummi ship for them to spend the night. While Sora decided to sleep in Naruto's house while Kairi spends the night at Sakura's.

"So... What do you wanna do?" Asked Sora.

"Hey... Why don't we introduce you to my friends?" Naruto suggested.

"Hey Naruto!" Naruto turned around to see a young man with shoulder length hair tied into a pony tail and wearing studs and a girl with high ponytail and bangs.

"Hey Shikamaru, Ino. How was your mission?" The boy named Shikamaru shrugged.

"Ehh it was okay." Ino sighed then crossed her arms then notices Sora and his friends.

"Oh and who's this?" She asks.

"Oh this is Kairi, Donald, Goofy and... My cousin Sora." Shikamaru and Ino's eyes widen. They explained their predicament. And after they finished the story, Ino started crying.

"That's so sad." She sniffed while Shikamaru shook his head then gave him a determined look.

"Look we'll do whatever it takes to help guys. We'll put a stop to Maleficent's and Orchimaru's evil plans once and for all." Sora nodded then felt his stomach grumbling. He laughed nervously.

"_Oh yeah, he is definitely related to Naruto." _Sakura thoughts while she sweatdrops.

"C'mon Sora. I'll treat ya with some ramen." Naruto screamed then run with Sora following him.

And that's the end of the chapter for now. I hoped you liked it. The next chapter will be a Disney world and can you guess where it is? I'll give you a hint... It was in the last two games. Until then see ya.


	4. You like herhim

A/N this is a NaruSaku and SoKai chapter so please be respectful and don't put hateful comments. And I don't own Naruto nor KH.

A day after they learned they were cousins Sora and Naruto went back to Hokage's office while Donald and Goofy were fixing the Gummi Ship and Sakura and Kairi were hanging out.

"Sora, Naruto." The Hokage said. "Our spies snuck into Orichimaru's lair the other day and discovered that he and Maleficent are planning to wreck havoc on other worlds." She explained. Sora and Naruto gasped.

"What should we do Baa-chan?" Asked Naruto. The Hokage stood and gave the order.

"I want you two, Donald, Goofy, Sakura and Kairi to go to other worlds and stop them before it's too late." She ordered.

Naruto nodded. But Sora frowned "But what about you guys? Can you handle the the Heartless?" Asked Sora. The Hokage nodded.

"We'll be fine. Our most powerful ninjas can destroy whatever tries to harm this world. You must go to the worlds and stop Maleficent and Orchimaru."

The two boys nod their heads and left to tell their friends their mission.

"All right we leave in 2 hours as I'm almost done fixing the Gummi ship." Donald told everyone then left with Goofy to the Gummi.

"All right, Kairi and I will pack up supplies, potions and foods. Will you meet us at the Gummi Ship?" Asked Sakura.

"Sure, No problem Sakura!" Naruto said as he gave her a thumps up as she and Kairi walked to her house. Sora walked up to Naruto and smirked and Naruto noticed it?

"What?"

"You like Sakura, don't you?" Naruto blushed then shook his head making Sora roll his eyes then laugh.

"C'mon Naruto, I can see it in your head. I know that look. It's pretty obvious that you love her. Have you told her?" He asks. Naruto put his down the closed his eyes.

"How can I? I couldn't keep my promise to her to bring Sasuke back." Sora sadly smiled and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Look Naruto, I know how you feel." He then sighs. _ "There's no more denying it." _He said in his head. "I love Kairi. I can't deny it any longer. I have ever since I was five when I didn't know what love was. I was planning to confess to her but I was too chicken then the Heartless came and... I told you the rest. I think when the time is right Naruto is that you tell her your true feelings." Naruto looked at Sora in astounment.

"All right I will.

While Kairi and Sakura is in the house, talking about each other's abilities

"So Kairi are you any good at healing?" Sakura asked while staring at the stars. Kairi nodded "Uh-huh that's what I'm best at. I still need to get better in combat but I'm getting there." Sakura smiled at her new friend.

"So... Do you like Naruto?" The red head asked making the pink haired blush.

"WHAT?"

"C'mon, Sakura it's practically on your face." She pointed out.

"I may have met you but from what the stories you told me that he's always been there for you. He saved you many times and you saved him too. And plus when I saw that picture in your room that that Sasuke guy you told me you had a crush on. I can tell that you and him would not match because you deserve someone that will treat you better and Naruto has done that."

Sakura frowned "I don't know... You think I really am falling for Naruto, Kairi?"

Kairi nodded. "Look into your heart and tell me what you think." Sakura shut her eyes, remembering the good times they had. Like his promise too her.

_"I'll bring Sasuke back. It's a promise of a lifetime." _

Him asking for tips.

_"Umm umm could you give me some tips." _

The time he cheered for her in her fight against Ino.

_"If it weren't for you screaming like an idiot, I would've lost to Ino." _And the time he saved her when she thought Sasuke saved her.

_"It was Naruto who saved you." She gave the unconsious Naruto a smile._

Sakura opened her eyes and smiled. "You're right. I do love him. And I will tell him when the time is right." She said then smirked.

"And you can tell Sora that you love him." She teased. Kairi smiled then blushed "Wait... What?" But before Sakura can teas her some more they heard a knock on the door. It was Goofy.

"Sorry to bother you girls ayuck but We're about to leave. Donald told me to get ya." Goofy announced.

Both girls nodded "Coming Goofy."

And that's chapter 5. What did you think of the NaruSaku and SoKai moment? And can you guess which world are they in? I thought of writing the Disney world at first but I wanted our main characters to have interactions before their adventures so I hope you like it. Please push the review button. It would mean so much to me. I will write the next Chapter later on. Until then see ya.


	5. He's Back

A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts though it would be cool if I did. At first I wanted to do a Disney World at first but I suddenly have a new idea that this chapter is connected to Birth By Sleep.

A few hours later, Sora and his friends landed at the Sandlot at Twilight Town. Naruto and Sakura shirvered after teleporting.

"Well here's Twilight Town." Donald pointed out.

"Ayuck we can see Hayner and those guys again." Goofy laughed. Sora smiled.

They see a boy with blond hair, A girl with brown hair and orange shirt. And a boy with a bandanna and red shirt that says "Dog Street.

"Hayner, Pence, Olette." Sora yelled. The three looked behind and smiled.

"Sora, Kairi, Donald, Goofy. It's good to see you." The girl named Olette said.

"Likewise." Kairi said. "This is our friends, Naruto and Sakura." She introduced.

"I'm Sora's cousin." Hayner and his gang gasped then Sora explained making Pence sobs while Olette hugs him. Hayner was just in awe.

"Wow. That is the saddest story I have ever heard."

"Well it was for the best, Hayner. Anyway we better go to Yen Sid's tower, so he can help us." Sora announced.

"Well you're lucky it's discount day for more than 4 people." Olette said. "You get to pay 1,000 Munny."

"All right let's go Sora!" Naruto exclaimed. Sora nodded and ran to the train station. As soon as they arrived they see a silver haired Young man with a Mouse with big long ears talking to each other.

"RIKU! YOUR MAJESTY" Sora greeted.

"Sora!" Riku greeted back as he gave Sora a handshake. He introduced Riku to Naruto and Sakura.

"It's nice to meet you." Riku shook Naruto's hands.

"It's nice to meet you too." Naruto shook his hands back. The king put his head down after seeing Naruto and Sora in the same presence.

"So... I take that Sora found out about his past. I knew this day would come. I'm sorry Sora. The King apologized. But Sora smiled and hugged the Mouse king.

"It's okay your Majesty I forgive you. After all I wouldn't met all my friends if you hadn't brought me to Destiny Islands. I guess they call it that for a reason." Sora joked making everyone laugh.

"All right but no fooling around fellows We better go see Master Yen Sid." The king said then King led the gang up to the highest room of the tower to see a man with a gray beard a blue tall hat and a magican's clothes. They all bowed down but Yen Sid waved his arms down.

"So, Sora. I see you reunited cousin Naruto." The Wizard said. Sora nodded.

"Well I am glad for you. Now we must get down to basics of our enemies." Yen Sid said as he used his magic to show a vison of Maleficent, Orichimaru and a familiar looking boy wearing a turban and gray shirt with black pants together.

"Now King Mickey, I feared the worst has happened... He's back." Yen Said said with his head down.

"Who's back?" Asked Sora. The King ignored him.

"You don't mean..."

"Yes. And he's getting closer to his plans and he needs both Sora and Naruto with it." Again everyone but the Disney Castle trio was confused.

"Who's back?" Asked Naruto.

"Only the most terrifying villain ever. He's the reason why all these Heartless and Nobodies exist." The king told everyone.

"WHO?" Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naruto and Sakura asked. The king shut his eyes for a minute then open it back up. '

"Master Xehanort."

Ahh Cliffhanger. Don't you just hate them? And yes I'm brining back Master Xehanort. But what's his plans with Sora and Naruto? You'll find out in the next chapter. Until then see ya.


	6. Master Xehanort and A rescue

"Master Xehanort was an old Keyblade Master who created havoc on three Keybearers Aqua, Ven and Terra." Yen Sid explained the story. "He planned to make a powerful Keyblade called 'The X-blade. A legendary Keyblade capeable of unlockin the heart of all worlds."

"And once the X-Blade is forged then Keyblade wielders will flock and fight for the light and begins the Keyblade War. He tried to forge it with a friend of mine but the friend sacrificed his heart so that it won't forged but his heart was possessed by Master Xehanort's apprientice named Vantias But I helped his friend Aqua defeat him but he's asleep somewhere but I don't know where is." Said the king, sadly.

"What happened to Terra?" Asked Sora. The king looked up at Sora's face.

"Master Xehanort battled him and disappeared ever since. And I don't know what happened to him. But there is good news... We found Aqua!" The gang looked at each other and grinned then looked back at the king.

"Where is she?" Asked Kairi.

"She's at the Dark Meridan where You and Riku came to Destiny Islands after defeating Xemnas. We must go there and rescue her."

"Right." They all said in unsion.

"But before you go... Naruto, Sakura, Come forth." Naruto and Sakura walked up front of Yen Sid. "Sora Kairi, show me your Keyblades and when they do... I want you to touch the handles." Sora and Kairi revealed their Keyblades then Naruto and Sakura touched it. Then something unexpected happened. A flash light shined out of their hands to reveals Keyblades appeared in their hands. Both Shinobies were amazed. While Mickey smiles.

"Since both of your hearts are pure of light. You now have possessed the powers of the Keyblade. Sora and Kairi will help you fight with them. Now go, all of you. The worlds are all counting on you." Yen Sid orderd. Everyone saluted the former Keyblade Master then leaves to their Gummi Ship.

"Now Gummi sensors read the Dark Merriman is located. We should be there soon." The King excalimed. An hour later they landed on a world full of black rocks, sand and an ocean.

"All right now that we're here. We can find this Aqua, girl." Naruto exclaimed.

"But where could she be?" Asked Naruto. Donald was walking not knowing that he ran into a young blue haired woman who is sleeping, wearing hight collared top, belts over it's chests and black shorts. She's also wearing fingerless gloves. King Mickey smiled because he recognized the woman.

"Aqua!" The woman woke up and happily gasped then hugged the Mouse king.

"Oh Mickey! It's so Good to see you. I thought I never see you again!" She happily cried.

"Same here. Aqua. I like you to meet my friends, Naurto, Sakura." She waved at the two nodded back then when she looked at the other teenagers she gasped.

"Sora, Riku, Kairi." The Destiny Island trio looked at her in confusion and shock.

"How do you know our names?" Asked Kairi.

"Because... I saved you from the unversed when you were a little girl, remember?" Asked Aqua. Kairi widen her eyes then smiled.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember." Aqua then turned to Sora and Riku.

"And I told Sora to take care of Riku, remember?" Sora and Riku looked at each other then smiled.

"Oh yeah you were that nice lady that made me promise to keep Riku safe. Well I saved him from the darkness." Aqua nodded then noticed Naruto and Sakura.

"Good. And you must be new Keybearers." Naruto Smirked.

"YOU GOT THAT RIGHT I AM NARUTO UZUMAKI!" Sakura sighed the put her hand on her forehead.

"And I'm Sakura Haruno. It's nice to meet you Aqua. We came to save you from this place." She told. Aqua smiled then teared up.

"Thank you all for saving me." She wiped her tears then frowned.

"Mickey, have you seen Terra?" She asked the king. Mickey lowered his head as did everyone else. Aqua figured out the answer.

"I'm sorry Aqua,but we're gonna find Terra and Ven then beat Master Xehanort then save all of other worlds. You can believe that." Sora told her in an inspiring speech and it work unsurpisingly.

"Thank you Sora, So what's the plan Mickey?" She asks. The king gave her a determined face.

"First we go to other worlds to check what states of them are. But in order to that, we're gonna split up. Aqua, you will go with me and Riku in one Gummi Ship while Sora, Naruto, Sakura, Kairi, Donald and Goofy fly in other so we're gonna go to our castle then go our separate ways." Everyone nodded at the King's command.

And that's it. I hoped you liked me making Naruto and Sakura Keybearers. Next world is gonna be world based off of a world from the last two Main games. Can you guess what it is? Please review this story and see ya.


	7. Wedding of the Century

A/N this chapter is a tribute to Robin Williams who died last august and is based off of Aladdin and the King of thieves ( A not bad Disney sequel)

"Whoo it's hot out here!" Naruto said while panting in the desert with Sakura and Kairi fanned each other.

"Yeah I felt the same when I first got here but I got used to it." Sora said.

They see people carrying presents. Then they see a bodyguard. "Hey. What's going on?" Asked Sora. As a another person was behind him with a heavy bag.

"Our Princess is to wed." Sora Donald and Goofy smiled. The old man was excited.

"Ohh wonderful! And who's the lucky prince." He asked being intrigued.

The guard sneered "Not a prince at all. Just a no account street rat."  
"NO WAY!"  
The guy transformed in a blue guy with a beard and golden bangles on his arms. It was the Genie.

"It's ALLLLLADDDIN!"

As fireworks came appeared behind him. Large neon lights spelled out Aladdin's name.

"Hey Genie." Sora called than the Genie gave him, Donald and Goofy a big hug. "Oh Sora I missed you guys."

"Yeah we missed you too pal." Sora struggled to speak. As he let them go, Sora introduced him to Naruto, Sakura and Kairi.

"So Aladdin and Jasmine are getting married?" Asked Donald.

The Genie suddenly transformed into famous Basketball announcer Dick Vitale.

"Yes and we got some of Agrabah's ptpers. Sora, Donald and Goofy as the groomsmen. I say it's awesome baby with a capital A!" Than he transformed back.

"But we got two problems. One: the bridesmaids got sick today. Two: we can't find Al. I've looked everywhere. In his room, the marketplace. Everywhere." The Genie said while panicking.

"How about Sakura and I be the new bridesmaids while you guys look for Aladdin." Suggested Kairi and Sakura nodded.

"Great idea Kairi. I'll zap you girls to the bride's room."

The Genie teleported the girls in Jasmine's dressing room. Than teleported the guys to Aladdin's old house. They see him with a box.

"Hello!" said Genie, in a boom, scaring his monkey Abu.

"SOMEBODY IS GONNA BE LATE FOR HIS OLD WEDDING!" The young man turned after a laugh.

"Hold on Genie there's something. I need." Aladdin said. He then notice his old friends.

"Sora, Donald, Goofy. You guys made it." Sora shook his hand. Than noticed Naruto.

"Hello you must be Aladdin. I'm Naruto, Sora's cousin." Both Aladdin and Genie gasped. The gang explained both boys backstory, making Genie cry and using a tissue.

"I'm sorry guys. I know how you feel." He said showing a dagger.

"Well uh it's a nice dagger." Said Genie imating Woody Allen. "A bit sharp though."  
Aladdin sighed sadly."It belong to my father." He said sadly.

The Genie was surprised "Father? You never said a word about your father. Oh, I gotta let the caterer know. He changed into a waiter.

"Chicken or sea bass?"

Hes not coming to the wedding." said Aladdin, taking the dagger out of the case. "He died a long time ago."

Genie changed back with a wince.

"Sorry." He apologized.

"That's okay. I never knew him. And if I did. I'd be ready for this." Aladdin sighed.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Asked Sora. Aladdin sighed

"No Sora. It's Just I have always been a street rat. Stealing what I need to survive, running from the guards, and living my life alone."

Abu walked up to Aladdin and he petted his head.

"But now I'm taking a big step today, into a new world."

"Todays topic: fears of a family man. said Genie, over a radio. He was sitting in midair with his magic tail dangling in front of him with a microphone and a pair of headsets. "Al from Agrabah, share with us."

Aladdin got back up and started walking around the room.

"I never had a father to show me how to raise a family." said Aladdin.

"No role model."said Sora.

"Dig a little deeper." said Genie.

"What do I know about families?" Aladdin asked. "What if Im no good at it. If my father were here."

Genie moved beside Aladdin and placed his hand on his left shoulder in a supportive manner.  
"Al, if your father were here, hed be proud of you as I am." said Genie.

"As are we." Said Sora put has hands on his right shoulder a s the rest of the gang agreed. He smiled then said "I wish he can see this."

"OH C'mon Aladdin this mushy things gotta stop!" Said Iago in an annoying voice.

Then Genie buts in "Hey Hey Guys Let's you guys dressed for the wedding." He transformed their clothes.

Aladdin was dressed in a white coat with a turban.

Sora with a blue coat and a blue turban and gold belt. Naruto wore the same only with orange. Donald was wearing a similar outfit with a magician's hat.

Goofy in his knight suit. After the suit up they rode on the magic carpet on the way to the wedding.

That's it for right now but don't worry. Next chapter will come soon.


	8. Stampede

A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts but I hope you enjoy it.

A camel caravan was guiding into the back of the palace. The leader, dressed in black with a blue cape and hood, looked had the camels lined up side by side and then looked outside, as if he was watching for something, being careful. Three gold claws cut through the basket and a tall strong built man, gray as a tombstone, bald with a black mustache and vest, blue pants, and black shoes climbed out and walked behind the leader.

"Why do you walk in the open while I suffocate like an animal?"the man asked, furious.

"Someone has to keep a cool head Saluk." said the King of Thieves.

"Someone will have no head if this is another wild goose chase." said Saluk, holding his claws to the Kings face.

"The Oracle is the real thing, said the King, pushing Saluk's hand away, taking it as an empty threat, and looked back to the palace. This time Im sure. While I search for it, you distract the guards.

"Part of your plan?"

"A large part. Just make sure you keep those things in line." The King walked over to one of the baskets on his camels and tapped it a few times as he whispered into it. "It's time." He smiled evilly.

Meanwhile back at the wedding...

"Bad news, Al." Said Genie, panicking. "The boutonnières clash with the cummerbunds."

"Uh, Genie, isnt a little late for that?" Aladdin asked, under his breath, making it as obvious as he could to Genie without further embarrassment.

"What? Genie asked. What are you trying to say? Out with it! What?" Genies eyes moved to the crowd and he let out a few embarrassed chuckles. "Ha-ha, they're here." He pulled out a pocket watch and looked at the time. "Oh, no-o-o-oh!"

Genie transformed into the White Rabbit and ran down the aisle way like his head depended on it. Donald and Goofy looked at each other but shrugged.

"I'm late, I'm late, for a very important date." He rhymes, running pass the doors. As they swung back in, Genie stood wearing a white ceremonial uniform. He twirled the gold horn around his fingers and placed it to his lips where he blew three times, announcing the start of the wedding.

He vanished in a puff of smoke as the orchestra took over the music and the flowers girls walked down the aisle, spreading flower pedals across the carpet. The banner boy followed a few steps behind, guiding the Sultans throne carriers to the altar, the guests bowing their head in respect to him. The flower girls walked the left and the banner boy walked to the left as the guards lowered the throne, letting the Sultan down. Aladdin, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Naruto bowed as the Sultan walked to Aladdin's side.

"Ha-ha, don't look so solemn, boy." The Sultan chuckled. "This is a happy day." Then he introduced Sora and the gang.

"Well thanks for saving my daughter and the people of Agrabah I thank you all." The Sultan praised making Sora blush. Goofy laugh and Donald acting all triumphant making Naruto laugh.

After the Sultan arrived they see two feminine figures coming by making Sora and Naruto's jaws dropped on the floor then Donald pushed Sora's jaw back up as did Goofy did Naruto's. It was the bridesmaids Kairi and Sakura walking down the aisle meting with the groomsman.  
Kairi was wearing a red dress with her hair tied to a bow while Sakura with the same only a purple dress and ponytail. Sora and Naruto couldn't stop staring.

"Wow you look beautiful Sa-Sa-Sakura." Naruto stammered. "Ye-yeah you too Kairi." Sora blushed. Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek making Naruto blush as Kairi does the same. Aladdin, Donald and Goofy smirk at the embarrassed boys.

"Ooh, look, its a Kodiak moment." Said Genie, holding his hands together in a frame at the altar. A bear appeared and roared in Genie face and ear, but he only grabbed its mouth shut and pushed it back. "Put that bear out of here." Genie then gathered his powers with his hands winding up behind him. They shot forward and a two pair of doves appeared, holding a corner of a white carpet with gold trims, flying over the aisle, laying it down.

Two purple peacocks that stood in front of the door pulled in their tales, revealing the Princess Jasmine for all to see. The reveled her lovely sight, but no more than Aladdin who looked at her with great admiration.

"Wow" Aladdin sighed.

"Oh, yeah." Genie cheered while Sora shares a five with Goofy and Donald and Naruto. Jasmine walked down the aisle while trying to ease her nerves. Each step was a step closer to a whole new world. Aladdin held her hand and walked with her up to the altar, step by step.

"Well, were here." said Aladdin nervously.

Together forever, said Jasmine, said holding his hand. Naruto smiled then reached held Sakura's hand. They both noticed it and Naruto thought she was gonna pummel him but Sakura smiled and squeezed it making Naruto smile and blush.

The King of Thieves kneeled upon the roof of the ceremonial hall with his sword drawn and reflected the suns light to the where his men waited. Saluk caught it with a pleased smile upon his sinister face and bumped the fat guy away from the elephant he struggled to push to move.

"Let me be the point man." said Saluk. His pulled his left hand back and struck the elephants behind with his claws, scaring the hell out of it, which frightened the others, causing them to run amok to the palace. Saluk let out a dark chuckle as he turned to the men.

"Take what you will, boys. Let nothing stop you." The thieves charged the palace after the elements, leaving Saluk behind. When the thieves were gone, he snapped his fingers, and black portals warped behind him and Large Body, Barrel Spiders, and Bandit Heartless appeared, looking at their master.

"Now, go, and spread your chaos." said led the Heartless to the palace.

Just as Aladdin and Jasmine were about to kiss... The ground was shaking.

"I thought the earth wasn't supposed to move until the honeymoon." said Genie. The quakes grew stronger, making everyone to begin to lose their balance.

"What's going on?" Asked Sora as he sees elephants crashed into the palace.

"STAMPEDE!" The Genie shouted in a cowboy suit.

I'm so glad I wrote this chapter. And on the next chapter I'm gonna write not only Sakura kicking ass but Kairi too. They both deserve it after what Kishi wrote last week. We'll see ya soon.


	9. The King of Thieves

A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts so enjoy.

Genie turned and saw and elephant was about to smash Abu, he flew and grabbed the monkey just in time to save him, "Come here monkey boy, you were almost Dumbo toe jam!"

He then saw another elephant walk over Carpet. "Oh they trampled the carpet!"  
Sakura heard him and said, "That's a little redundant!"

"So this is a really bad day for you, isn't it," Kairi said as she brushed offed the magic carpet. Then many thieves and dozens of Bandit Heartless ran in and started robbing the guests. One of the thieves went towards Kairi and Sakura; Sora saw and ran towards them but it really wasn't necessary though. Kairi whipped out her arm and her Keyblade appeared. The thief was taken aback by the sight of the girls with swords. She turned on him and in one sweep sent him sprawling on the ground. While Sakura used her new Keyblade with a Strike Raid on another.

Sora gawked at them; Kairi looked back at the brunette and gave him a sweet smile while Sakura smirked. Some of the guards stood fighting the thieves. One thief was muscular and his skin was almost a grey color. He wore a black vest with purple fringe and no shirt; his pants were blue and baggy, his belt was red, and he had five' o' clock shadow and long stringy mustache. On his hands were black straps that had three golden claws attached to them.  
He sliced at the guards with his claws and their clothes fell off leaving them in their tighty- whities.

One guard yelled as he covered himself,"They fight like demons!"

The other one cried, "Worse than demons! These are the Forty Thieves!" Genie stopped fighting and counted quickly,

"Really? I Counted 39"

Aladdin and Sora glanced around the room, they saw another thief in a blue robe that covered his face; they both whispered, "Forty!" Sora turned back to Naruto.

"Naruto you guys take care of the Heartless. We'll deal with their leader." Naruto nodded. Right. And than Slashed at a Heartless with his Keyblade.

They ran at him as he picked up something from the pile of presents for Jasmine and Aladdin.

"Can I see your invitation?" The thief turned and there stood Sora and Aladdin. The king glared

"Stay out of my way boys and you won't get hurt." He grabbed a statue of an Egyptian cat that stood nearby and threw it at them. They dodged and he grabbed the thing he had grabbed earlier, Aladdin and Sora also grabbed it and the three were sent sprawling as they fought for a hold on it.

"Fools," the man said, "you don't stand a chance against the King of Thieves!"

"Well then, we'll bow to you when we get up," Sora spat. Aladdin kicked the King in the gut.

Kairi stood in front of Jasmine sword drawn; Jasmine suddenly stepped out from in front of the Keyblader and punched a nearby thief in the face, "That was for ruining my wedding!" Kairi, Naruto, Donald and Goofy and the thieves they had been battling stopped and stared at her, shocked at Jasmine's punch. They began to battle again.

"Wow," Kairi said to her, "that was a nice punch!"  
Jasmine gave a small laugh, "Thanks, you girls too." Kairi took another swing at a tall skinny thief and laughed.

Genie had reappeared now and was blocking the escape route of three thieves alongside Lea. The thieves started taunting him with their weapons and Genie turned to Naruto and winked at the blonde head. Genie made six copies of himself, Keyblade and all, and six clones of himself dressed as ninjas. They all spun their weapons around and posed in striking positions. The thieves ran for their lives! The clones disappeared and Naruto and Genie fist- bumped.  
Genie then grew large and grabbed a nearby elephant and pointed its trunk at some of the thieves,

"Freeze sandbags!" Air blew out of its trunk and blew the thieves away, "Don't make me use the other end!" It's trunk deflated and Genie gently placed it on the ground; he then pointed his finger and blasted two thieves in the rear end. He then turned into Forrest Gump,

"Mama always said 'magic is as magic does."

The thief with the claws on his hands roared,

"Cassim said nothing about facing the powers of a Genie or the might of Keyblade wielders."

Naruto charged at him and was knocked back; Goofy also came at him, the thief blocked and Naruto growled, "Well maybe he didn't know smart guy!"

The thief grabbed Narutos hand and threw him down across the room into a pillar; Sakura looked over just in time to see the pillar crack and begin to fall onto Naruto. She ran quickly over and pulled him out of the way; sat Naruto's unconscious body against the wall.

The thief turned to another and said, "Get the others out of here, we'll leave the King to his plans."  
Sakura was about to chase him but her mind was on Naruto who was still unconscious.

"Naruto! Wake up. She cried while shaking him. Kairi sees him knocked down than down to him.

"Heal." She raised her Keyblade around Naruto and healed. His eyes slowly raised up then held his head. Sakura cried and hugged him.

"Thank God You're alright!"

"Wheres the guy that knocked me down?"He asked. Sakura turned around and looked that the big  
thief left.

Aladdin and Sora wrestled with The King of Thieves over the treasure. Sora turned and saw Kairi, Donald, and Goofy coming toward them full speed.  
Cassim pulled the treasure from their grasp and turned to run; Sora tackled The King of Thieves by his legs, sending him sprawling to the ground. The king was surprised at the fighting spirit of the girl.

Aladdin tried to wrestle the treasure from the King's hands; then an elephant busted through the wall, heading in their direction. The King of Thieves released the treasure, and gave Sora a hard kick to the face. She flew back into the table. Aladdin and the King dove out of the way of the elephant.  
After it passed Kairi, Donald and Goofy ran to Sora who was rubbing a large red mark on his forehead.

"Are you okay Sora?" Asked Kairi. Sora nodded then lookaround

"Where's the King of Thieves?" He asked. He was nowhere in sight.

Genie, Naruto, Sakura, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were overjoyed to have a break, but were startled when debris came crashing down. Genie winced with a gasp.

"This not my fault!" said Genie, as the rest of the debris came down. "This was not built to code."

"Uh did anyone blame him?" Goofy asked Donald who shrugged.

Finally I got chapter done. More to come. Plus you might wanna see the villians soon. Don't worry they'll come in a few chapters.


	10. The Oracle

A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts.

"Good luck getting back the catering department." Muttered Iago as he flew up.

"Oh my..."Sultan gasped, looking around.

The Sultan and Jasmine walked around in distraught at the destroyed pavilion.

"Fear not, oh father of the bride." Genie turned into a construction worker with a muscular chest. "We can rebuild!"

"Oh, please do. We can't have a wedding without a pavilion!" The Sultan exclaimed.

Genie's chest muscles fall to his gut and he shrugs. A clipboard appears in his hand and he begins writing on it.

"All right, a wedding pavilion it is my man." Genie turned Iago, Abu, Carpet, Donald and Goofy into construction workers. Iago is eating a sandwich, Abu is eating a doughnut, and Carpet is reading the paper. Donald was sawing a board. And Goofy was hitting a hammer and nail but hit his thumb with the hammer "Hey, I want to see some resumes on these guys. And don't let the one with the beak near any power tools." A drill sounded.

"Yes, yes, Genie, whatever it takes. I am sorry about all this Jasmine." Sultan said before looking around and noticed she was missing. "Daughter?"

Jasmine followed Naruto and the gang to the gift room as they were checking on Sora and Aladdin.

Sora, Aladdin, are you two okay?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, we're fine," said Sora, running his hair back. "You?"

"We handled ourselves just fine." said Naruto with a grin while Sakura rolled her eyes.

"What were they after?" Jasmine asked, looking around. "The gifts?"

"Not all the gifts." said Aladdin, staring at the jade gem embedded into the scepter. "This is what the King of Thieves wanted." Iago flew in with a scoff and perched himself on the gem.

"With all the other great stuff, why go for this thing?" Iago asked, eyeing his reflection. Donald nodded in agreement.

"Yeah why?"

Suddenly, a bright flash of light appeared from the gem, blinding all sight, catching everyone's attention. With the words ringing in his ears.

"You're question is mine to ANSWER!" A voiced called as the light dimmed down a bit and there before them was a female apparition, harmonic and divine, looking down at them with pure white eyes while bathed into celestial light.

"The king of thieves sought my sighted to find the ultamite treasure." Donald and Iago's eyes widen and smiled greedily.

"Did someone say treasure?" They both asked gleefully.

"Who, or what, is that?" Sakura asked.

"Genie?" Aladdin asked.

"Ooh, looks like an oracle," said Genie, adjusting his sunglasses.

"I see that has been and all will be." The Oracle spoke.

\Then Genie turned into Rain Man. "Uh-oh Uh-oh Definintly an Oracle tells the future "Uh-Oh." Then he turned back to normal and faced Sakura.

"Girlfriend, Where where you registered?"

"Okay, you know, so tell all," Iago boasted, walking up to the Oracle, rubbing his greedy feathery hands with his greedy grin. "Where is the treasure? You know, the ultimate one?"

"I am bound by the rule of one," said the Oracle. "One question, one answer." Now Donald was furious.

"We only want one answer," Donald shouted. "Where is the ultimate treasure?"

"You have already asked your question," said the Oracle. Donald held has head down but Iago flew up to her face.

"You mean before?" Iago asked. "Oh, that wasn't a question. That was, uh… thinking out loud." Naruto reached up, grabbed Iago and pressed his nose against his beak with narrow eyes.

"Very loud Dattebayo." He gripped then let him go.

"Aladdin we can ask about our future." Said Jasmine walking with Aladdin. Aladdin smiled "I know what it is. You. But my past was a drag, My mom died when I was a kid. And I never knew my father." Sora looked down sadly because he just found out about his family.

"Then you can ask." Said the Oracle smiling.

"I don't think you can help me," said Aladdin, walking away a few steps, taking the dagger from his belt and stared at the insignia on the handle. "My past isn't just one question, it's a million questions."

"Ah, but mere questions about your past can be answered by your father," said the Oracle.

"My father?" Aladdin gasped. This caught everyone by shock and surprise, but no more than Aladdin who turned back to the Oracle. Her arms threw out a glistening seeing-window appeared before them. There in its image was man with a heavy black beard and hair to match, with a gray line behind the ears. Looking closer at his face, they could see the resemblance he bore with Aladdin; the same face, but more structurally built, heavy and strong.

"No way?" Sora gasped.

"My father is alive?" Aladdin asked. He then backed up and left making everybody worry. Jasmine however went to follow him. Sora wanted to go after her but he knew she can comfort him. Sora looked at Kairi who nodded. She knew that he wants to ask the Oracle a question.

"I have a question Ma'am." He said. The Oracle looked at Sora.

"Than ask Young Keybearer." She said.

"What happened to my father?"

A Cliffhanger. Don't you just hate them? Well Next chapter will be a flashback of Sora's past. I bet you're excited cause so am I. See ya later. And Goofy hitting his thumb with a hammer is based off of Patrick on SpongeBob hitting his thumb with a hammer.


	11. Masaru

A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts so I hope you enjoy.

Masaru Uzumaki and the next Keyblade war.

The Oracle threw her window to reveal a man that had resemeblance to Sora only with red Red hair and blue eyes with a ponytail and goatee. He was wearing an outfit like Sora's old jumper outfit only it's blue and it has a Uzumaki symbol on the jacket.

"This is Masaru Uzumaki. The last great Keybearer and brother of the late Kushina Uzumaki." The Oracle explained.

"Ever since the first attack on Kohona he entered a world called Twilight Town." Sora happily gasped.

"Do you know where?" Naruto asked smiling. The Oracle nodded.

"Yes, Sora. He lives in the farthest away from town. You take the Orange train to the Sunset Terrace in a small house." She explained. Sora and his friends all smiled. A part of Sora and Naruto's family is still alive.

"All right Sora, You get to meet your dad who is also my Uncle." Naruto yelled giving a hug. Sora nodded.

"At least I know he's still alive." Sora smiled. Kairi Walked up to Sora and hugged him making him blush.

"I have a question." Asked Kairi. "What are Maleficent and Orchimaru planning?"

"Maleficent and Orchimaru are planning with Master Xehanort to start a Keyblade war. You must find the other keybearers and stop them before it's too late" The TOracle said showing the window of Maleficent, Orichimaru, Pete, Hades, and a tall mysterious figure that is bald, has a beard and is a similar outfit like Xehanort's Heartless. And another that looks to be the same age as Sora and is wearing a turban and he looks a little familiar to Sakura.

Sora glared at the window. He thanked the Oracle for her help. Than they hear footsteps to see Aladdin and Jasmine came back. He looked up at the Oracle.

"Have you chosen your question?" The Oracle asked him making him nod

"Then ask."

"Where is my father?"

"Follow the trail of the Forty Thieves, said the Oracle, pointing out to the horizon. Your father is trapped within their world."

"Trapped?" Donald gasped.

"Oh, no." said Goofy.

"Is he hurt?" Aladdin asked, frantic. "How long as he been their prisoner?"

"I am sorry, said the Oracle. I can only answer one question." Her appearance vanished and the scepter returned to Aladdins hands.

"I have to go after them." said Aladdin, looking out passed the city.

"Take as long as you need." said Jasmine smiling. He than hugged her promising they'd be back in time for their wedding.

He then walked to Sora and Naruto. "Guys will you come with me to rescue my father?" Naruto looked at him and smiled "Sure dude."

Welp we figured out where Sora's dad is. And you can guess which Disney Worlds they will visit. And who is the strange boy that felt familiar to Naruto and Sakura? You'll find out next time.


	12. I love you

A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom but I hope you enjoy and if you hate NaruSaku then this chapter's not for you.

While they were waiting for Aladdin to get ready Sora and Naruto volunteer to go with him while the others wait for him.

"Hey Naruto, can I talk to you for a minute alone?" Asked Sakura. Naruto nodded as they walked near the Palace. Kairi looked down and smiled. She knows what's Sakura's gonna do.

"What is it Sakura?" Sakura sighed than stood in front on Naruto.

"Naruto remember the time boy we saw with Orchimaru and Maleficent?" She asked. Naruto nodded.

"Well he felt familiar and later I asked who it was and she told me it was Sasuke." Naruto gasped.

"Are you sure? She could be lying." Naruto exclaimed. Sakura nodded her head.

"Yes, she told me that Orichimaru and Maleficent told him he will have greater power if he controls the Heartless." Sakura explained. Naruto got angry.

"Well If we defeat Maleficent and Orchimaru we can get Sasuke back. And you'll... you'll be happy together." He add those last words sadly. Sakura put her hand on his shoulder.

"No Naruto, the oracle told me that he's no longer the same Sasuke we once knew. This one is 100% pure evil. He's doing it on his choice." She explained but Naruto swiped her hands.

"NO! I am gonna prove that stupid oracle wrong, Sakura. I'm gonna get him back because I promised." Sakura than slapped him.

"Naruto!" She snapped. "Forget about that stupid promise. Ever since that day he tried to kill us... I fell out of love with him." That shocked Naruto. Sakura started to blush.

"You see Naruto, ever since that day you saved my life after countless times. I realized my real feelings for you." She said than had her hands on his face.

"The truth is... I love you Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto's eyes widen than looked her eyes. He looks and from what he can tell her eyes aren't lying. He wrapped his hands around her waist.

"Sakura... I love you too." Sakura giggled.

"I know. Now c'mere." She crashed her lips into his. They kissed for what felt like 5 years until they heard someone cleared his voice. They look around and see it was Sora who was smirking at new couple who was blushing.

"Y'know I hate to ruin a touching moment but Aladdin's ready. We have to go now." He said as he ran to the marketplace. Naruto followed than looked at Sakura and blew her a kiss. She smiled and blew a kiss back.

I'm wanted to write NS early because I felt like I should. I hope I didn't rush them to be together because that wasn't my plan. I hope you like this chapter. Until then see ya.


	13. Evil plans

A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts so enjoy.

Meanwhile at Maleficent's lair in once was Orgazation XIII where ,She, Orichimaru, Pete, Hades and the mysterious boy were looking at the globe on a platform, watching our heroes at Agrabah. Then a Dark Corrider appeared came opened up and came a old mysertious man with a goatee, yellow eyes and an evil smile

"So... I see the two boys are at Agrabah. " Said Master Xehanort with a evil smile. "They may get stronger but once we get the Kyuubi's heart and the boy's Keyblade we can use out them to make the X-blade to fight the Keyblade war."

"Yes, Master Xehanort. And once the war starts then Kingdom Hearts will be ours to control." Added Orchimaru with a evil cackling. But Pete Scratched his head.

"So... tell me what's our plan again? I thought we were gonna get the fox brat." Maleficent sighed.

"I thought Master Xehanort told you, you imbecile!" Maleficent seethed. "The Keybearer and the fox demon are the only ones who are powerful enough to stop us. I want that power but I can't have it unless he's dead."

"Oh." Which made Hades face palmed.

"So Witch. You summoned me here you need my help in case those twerps come to Olympus right?" Hades asked which made the main villains smirk in answer. Hades returned the smirk.

"Good... Can't wait to take care of them and Jerkcules." Hades laughed.

"So who's gonna go to Agrabah in case Salluk fails?" Ask the boy in the tuban.

"Simple... Sasuke, You and Pete will go down to Agrabah and assist Salluk to take down the brats." Orchimaru said to the boy known as Sasuke. Sasuke smirked.

"Perfect. Always wanted to take care of that dobe. And that Sora kid is no match for me." That line made Pete Shuddered.

"That kid's giving me the creeps."

"Silence Pete!" Maleficent screeched. "Now I want you and Sasuke at Agrabah now."

Pete Whimpered but nodded as he and Sasuke teleported to Agrabah.

"Well I gotta go back to the underworld. Gotta torture a guy who used to be a writer. A good one I heard until he screwed up by making the main boy and girl not together. I mean How stupid is that?" Hades said before he teleported in a puff of smoke. That leaves the room between Master Xehanort, Maleficent and Orchimaru.

"So, Sora is the son of one of the last great Keybearer Masaru?" Asked a devious Maleficent. "It's stange that I thought he died after the Kyuubi attacked Konoha." Master Xehanort then chuckled.

"I know, Maleficent. But don't you worry about your failure 16 years ago. Once we use his Keyblade to unlock the Kyuubi in Kingdom Hearts. We will use it's power to wake up the Keybearers to start the Keyblade war. The Kyuubi's heart will attract every keybearer and fight. And when that time comes I will control every keybearer to unlock Kingdom Hearts and uses it's power to destroy all those who opposes us." Maleficent smirked a villanious smile.

"That's correct Master Xehanort. Our plan is already in motion. Now what about Aqua, Mickey and Riku." Master Xehanort grinned evilly at the witch.

"Let them too me."

_"Too me."_

"Too me."

A/N That's chapter 13. I hope you like the as TV tropes call it a "Take that" towards Kishi after the way he handled the ending. Anyway I wrote the villains plans and I had planned Sasuke being the villain. And the last scene where Master Xehanort says leave it too me was based off of Secret of Nimh scene where the villian Jenner echoed that very line. And if you wanna know about Riku and King Mickey, Don't worry they'll show up soon. Sorry it's short but I'm just got back from my Mamaw's and didn't fill like writing long. Hope you enjoyed it though.


	14. Cassim

A/N I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts but you can enjoy this if you want.

"I should've stayed with the Genie!" Iago whined, perched on Soras shoulder. "Manual labor beats danger any day."

"Does he always whine like this?" Asked Naruto who joined him while Sakura, Kairi, Donald and Goofy volunteered to help the Genie rebuilt the wedding.  
"You have no idea Naruto." said Sora, looking downwards, and the saw something. Aladdin, look there. He pointed down along a rising tide beach where laid a heavy group of tracks. Carpet descended a few feet above the ground, giving them a better look.

"Good, the trails still fresh." said and Sora looked ahead and saw the rear of the Forty Thieves, riding fast behind a cliff.

"There they are." said Aladdin. Carpet stopped behind a cliff base and they hid behind it. Sora and Aladdin looked passed it and saw the Forty Thieves grouped together by the beach. Well, they got nowhere to go. "We got em trapped."

"We?" Iago shouted, but not raising his voice to be heard. "They are forty thieves. We are you three guys, a monkey, and me. Wait, wait, don't count me." Aladdin just shrugged his shoulders while Naruto rolls his eyes at Iago's cowardice as Sora looks out again.

"There just standing there." said Sora. Aladdin looked above him and saw Sora was right. Neither of them were sure why, but as the King of Thieves rode his horse into the water, they could not help but move a bit further, filled with curiosity what he was going to do.

"What are doing?" Asked Naruto.

"Open Sesame!" the King of Thieves howled, his hand reaching out to the cliff side far before them. His voice echoing in the air like a god. Nothing happened at first, but then the ground began to shake as the surface of the water boiled; a burning light rising from beneath it. The cliff face began to crack down the center, the light emitting from within it. The crack burst open to a wide doorway, shooting a powerful gust of energy down the water, creating a wide-open path, the water walled on the sides.

The King led his men down the path with all haste. As they rode halfway through, Sora, Naruto and Aladdin quickly hopped on Carpet, Abu and Iago grabbing their collars, and soared down the path as the walls began to close in inches behind while the doorway began to close. Iago was screaming with death-defying terror, believing they wouldnt make it. but they dove right in just before the doorway closed.

Carpet suddenly lost balance and threw Sora, Naruto, Aladdin, and Abu against a wall of debris, but were unharmed. After they shook the headaches away, their eyes saw a grand marvel unlike they had ever seen in their world. To them, an aged old palace was built inside the cliff, though ruined, standing pristine with wonder. Carpet then taped on Aladdin and Sora's shoulder.

"I know, Carpet." said Aladdin. "Its amazing."

"You can say that again." said Sora. Carpet then pulled on their collars, turning them around and pointed at the closed entrance, only to find Iago standing on the ground with his hands over his eyes.

"How bad is it?" Iago whimpered. They looked behind him and saw that his tail had gotten caught. Abu dashed up to Iago, spat in his hands, rubbed them together, and grabbed Iago in a big hug, pulling him with all his strength and were shot back, with Iago yelping. When he got on his feet, he looked over his shoulder and saw a naked stub.

"Oh this is attactive." He said sarcasticlly. He walked over to the entrance, snapped his tail feathers from the crack and stuck them back on. Aladdin and Sora just shrugged. Naruto guffawed at the bird who glared at him.

They quietly followed a trail over debris and creeks that led them to the Forty Thieves camping ground. It was well lit with torches and oil lamps, tents pitched up all around, and the thieves gathered together in a circle, listening to Saluks rant on about todays job.

"We couldve had all the loot from the wedding, but we followed the Kings plan." said Saluk. "This is what we have to show for our trouble in Agrabah: NOTHING!" His heavy fist slammed down and shattered a perfectly good table. The thieves muttered amongst one another, most in agreement while others began to bet what was gong to happen, who was going die, and how long they had to live. Saluk reeled in his fist and walked up to the King, holding his gold claws up shoulder level, the edged faintly glittering in the light.

"Your time draws to a close." Cassim, said Saluk.

"Cassim?" Sora asked.

"My father." said Aladdin, taking a step further out of hiding.

"If youre talking about spilling my blood, well, I just dont see that happening." said Cassim, his arms folded across his chest, taking Saluks remark as a mere jest.

"Then me open your eyes!" Saluk shouted, raising his claw high above his head as Cassim took his stance, preparing for the coming blow. Though thats not how Aladdin saw it. He jumped out of hiding and ran at Saluk, before Sora, Naruto and Aladdin had the chance to reach grab a hold of him to stop him.

"Run, I got him," said Aladdin, struggling to keep Saluk down. Cassim just looked at him with a raised eyebrow, not knowing who this boy was, or what he was doing when his gaze was met with his. "I'm Aladdin. Youre my father."

With those words, Cassim gasped with surprise, along with the Forty Thieves, conversing amongst themselves of this impossibility. Saluk then threw Aladdin off him, making him drop his dagger. Sora came at him with pulled right fist, but Saluk grabbed his coming punch and threw him aside with Aladdin, during which Cassim picked up the fallen dagger and stared at the hilt.

"I dont know about your father, boy." said Saluk, walking over to Aladdin and Sora, adjusting the grip on his claw. "But I'll send you to meet your other ancestors. Both Aladdin and Sora gasped with fear as Saluk raised his claw and drove it down, only to be stopped by Cassims grasp.

"Let him go," said Cassim. "The boy is my son." He looked down at Aladdin with a smile on his face, met with Aladdins own. He then looked out to his men, showing off the dagger. "I gave this dagger to my wife years ago. I told her to give to our newborn son Aladdin."

"It's true?" a thief asked.

"So the boy is the son of the King of Thieves." said another thief. Sora helped Aladdin up to his feet.

"Youre the King of Thieves?" Aladdin asked, unsure to take the truth so easily.

"Like it or not, boy, were blood." said Cassim, tossing the dagger back to Aladdin. He walked up to his and held his arms. "Look at you, I never thought I see you again. Has it been so long?"

"From the looks of it." said Sora. Cassim let go of Aladdin and looked at Sora and Naruto.

"And who are these boys?" Cassim asked.

"This is my friend Sora and his cousin Naruto." said Aladdin.

"Blood or mud," Saluk boasted, pushing Cassim aside, threatening Sora and Aladdin with his claw. "The boys are intruders, and we have rules about intruders." The thieves muttered in agreement, and by the sinister look in their eyes, Aladdin , Sora and Naruto knew that things didnt look too good for them. At first, they thought theyd make a bee-line out of there, but they saw that Carpet, Abu, and Iago was caught and bound

"They have found our secret lair." Saluk shouted. They have seen too much. "They must all die!"

"Die?"Naruto screamed. "Oh, come on! We're his friends. And he's your son."

"YES PLEASE CAST US SOME MERCY HERE!" Iago pleaded.

"Yes, Cassim, mercy would be so like you," said Saluk, looking at Cassim over his shoulder. "Soft, and weak." Cassim only scowled and glanced around to his men, then back at Aladdin and Sora.

"Kill em," said Cassim, and the Forty Thieves cheered, shouting out to Saluk what he should do as he bored his sinister grin, pulling his claw back to make the deadly, fatal blow, but all went silent when Cassim spoke again, as he paced around, scratching his beard in thought. "Or the boys could yes, the boys could nah."

Now the thieves were interested, asking him to tell.

"What? They boys could what?"

"Nothing." said Cassim, smiling with a shrug of his shoulders. "Probably just a bad idea."

"Lets here it!" they cried.

"Well, it seems to me oh, never mind." said Cassim.

"What?" asked Saluk, tired of being kept in the dark. Cassim walked in between two thieves and placed his arms around them, holding their shoulders. "The boys could face the Challenge."

The thieves agreed with one another and with Cassims idea, though Aladdin and Sora and Naruto had no idea what they were talking about. Cassim walked up to them and placed his hand on Aladdins shoulder.

Thats that, said Cassim. "My son, and his friends, shall face the Challenge."

"And I will be the one to test them." said Saluk, holding his claws out at them, level to their stomachs, as if to gut them like a pig.

"Okay, so, will it be math or gym class?" asked Sora. "Cause I got a 'D' during Math class."

And that's it for now. Will the guys pass their tests? We'll find out in the next chapter.


	15. Sora, Naruto and Aladdin vs Salluk

A/N: I don't own Naruto, nor Kingdom Hearts.

The Forty Thieves gathered all around on a cliff peak where an ancient arena laid. Abu, Iago and Carpet was grounded under a giant fat man. Aladdin, Sora, and Naruto stood in the arena with Cassim behind them.

"So, whats going on, dad?" asked Aladdin.

"Oh, the challenge is simple enough." said Cassim. "Only one man survives. Well, in this case, three. if you can beat Salluk." Naruto smirked "I think we can handle this pinhead wide open." He exclaimed.

Cassim smiled as he handed Aladdin back his dagger, before he stepped back into the crowd.  
"Knock him dead, boys. Seriously."

A thief stepped forward with a sword in his hands between the wide space between the three fighters. Aladdin only tucked the dagger under his belt and Sora summoned his Keyblade, which caught the thieves by surprise seeing such magic. Naruto crossed his middle and index finger together before his face and shouted

"Shadow clone Jutsu!"

Salluk gasped when he a dozen two more Narutos. All three of them smirked at the clawed men then charged a punch to Salluk.

Salluk got up and growled.

"Heres an idea!" said Salluk. "DIE!"

He lunged at at the two Naruto clones making them disappear Than charging the real Naruto, leaping from the ground, and tried to throw his claw straight but Sora stepped in and throw his blade vertical front, striking between the first space between Salluks claws, holding it back, but not without being pushed back a few feet, and the claws an inch from his eyes. Saluk kept forcing his hand against Sora's blade, wanting to stick it into him, but to his surprise, he managed to hold him back. Rather than push forward, Saluk pulled his right fist, but Sora swiftly swung up his right foot at Saluks temple, but his ankle was grabbed and Saluk spun three times around and threw Sora hard against a stone wall.

The thieves cheered with Saluk's blow, but he was caught off guard when Aladdin jumped up behind him, his hands held tightly together, and slammed his double fist at the base of Saluk's skull, knocking him fast and hard to the ground. Salluk climbed back to his feet and turned to Aladdin. Then A Naruto clone was running and running and running to make Salluk dizzy. Sora then used Thunder against Salluk.

Aladdin scowled at Salluk as he rose to his feet and charged at him as fast as he could, his right hand grasping onto the handle of his dagger. Salluk's claw came down hard but stopped by Aladdins dagger, holding Salluk back with all his strength, pushing him back from Sora. Salluk threw his claw down on Aladdin, willing striking down on his dagger as if to throw off his balance, but only pushed him back near the cliff. Salluk tried to punch Aladdin in the sides, but he grabbed his wrists and pushed it back, holding it above their heads along with his claws; both forcing their strengths against one another, driven by determination to overpower the other as if their very lives depended on it; for Aladdin, it did.

He looked over his shoulder and saw how close he was to the cliffs, the edges crumbling a little beneath his weighted feet, knowing that with one wrong step, it would mean his death. Salluk then kneed Aladdin hard in stomach three times, catching him off guard, making him drop to his knees. Salluk then raised Aladdin high above his head as he stood by the cliff, the thieves cheering on, shouting and yelling, begging Salluk to throw him down while Cassim gasped from behind, unable to believe it.

His arms threw down and Aladdin plummeted into the darkness, but unknown to them, Aladdins body was dragging along the cliff face, sticking his dagger into the surface and slowing his descent to a edge line strong enough to stand on with his back against the surface. He looked down below and saw the faint waves crashing against the pike rocks. Aladdin sighed with relief until he felt pebbles falling on his head and shoulders. That's when he looked up and saw Salluk coming down to him, using his claws to slow his descent to him.

Sora and Naruto looked down. Naruto smiled and said to Sora. "I have an idea Sora." As he climbed down to save Aladdin. "Naruto get back here."

He landed with equal balance on the same ledge as Aladdin, filing his claws out of the stone, leaving the deep scratch marks. Aladdin felt trapped like a rat as Saluk crept his way over to him.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, its over, boy." said Saluk. "Hope youve made your peace." His claw rose high.

"Guess again, ugly!" Naruto shouted. Reckless and stupid, Naruto came dropping down with his dagger raised over his head and slashed down, after luckily landing on the same ledge, Salluk fell forward, which made Aladdin jump to his dagger, grabbing a tight hold of it as he raised his feet and kicked his heels at Salluks chest, further throwing off his balance. Saluk desperately tried to regain, Aladdin struck with fear, dropped down and reached out for him, hoping to save him, but Salluk fell back and dropped down to the crashing waves beneath them, his scream slowly dying down. Aladdin lowered his head in shame, feeling guilt for not being able to save him in time. Naruto couldnt help but feel the same way as Aladdin, for he didnt count on Salluk falling to his grave. He walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder as he knelt beside him.

"Hey, Aladdin, you okay?" Nartuo asked. Aladdin knelt up and nodded his head.

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Aladdin. An end of a rope dropped down on their heads and Naruto handed it to him, letting him go first. As Aladdin began his climb up, he grabbed his dagger and pulled it out, staring Sora standing up asking "Are you guys okay?" They nodded.

Then at their reflection within the blade for a moment then sheathed it and continued his way up with Sora following behind him. As they reached up to the top, they gasped in surprise to the see the Forty Thieves surround them, all wearing a sinister smile while some deftly spinning the tip of their daggers against their fingertips. This was no doubt good for them.

"I thought our side won!" Iago cried.

"Look, we.." Aladdin stuttered, trying to find the words to explain, along with Sora and Naruto.

"We didnt mean" said Sora, and then the Forty Thieves ganged up on them, picking them up off their feet and just carried them above them, guiding them back to their lair, along with Iago and Abu. Back in the lair, the boys were held before Cassim; his arms crossed strong and heavily across his chest, looking down at them with a sinister glare on his face as if he was looking through his mask.

"The three of you have killed Saluk." said Cassim, his voice strong. "The Code of the Forty Thieves is very clear on this point." He uncrossed his arms as he stomped down the stairs. Aladdin and Sora believed that he would do some terrible to them. He stood before them, looking hard into their eyes and a smile grew on his face.

"Your in." said Cassim. Their eyes widened up in surprise as they were let go and the Forty Thieves cheered in an uproar, some padding their shoulders and shaking their hand. Cassim walked in between The Three heroes, his arms held behind them.

"Follow me, boys, theres something I want to show you." He said.

"Sure." said Aladdin. Cassim led the way with Sora, Aladdin, Naruto, Carpet, Iago and Abu following behind them.

Meanwhile at a place called Castle Oblivion, a boy is sleeping inside a chamber on chair he has golden blonde spiky hair with the right side of his head as if headswift and more flaky on the left. The boy The door opens as three silouettes came walking towards him. The light in the room shined, revealing them to be The King, Aqua and Riku.

"This is him, right?" Asked Riku.

"Yes." said Aqua. "I put him in there so the darkness can't take him."

"Well at least we're not too late." said the boat boy king. "Let's take him back to Master Yen Sid." Riku picked him and carried his waist.

"Yes but... How will we find his heart?" Ask Riku.

"Hmm." The King murmered putting his finger on his chin. "Let's take him back to Yen Sid's tower. Maybe he can find it." Both Aqua and Riku nodded as they all returned to the Gummi Ship back to the tower.

And that's it for right now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I can't wait till the next chapter. And if you're wondering if Roxas will make an appearance, he will. In a couple chapters. Until then see ya.


	16. Kairi loves Sora(duh)

A/N: I don't own KH nor Naruto.

While The Genie, Donald and Goofy fixing the Palace, Sakura and Kairi were sitting in the room they were spending the night. Kairi was discussing abilities but Sakura was too busy fading out smiling.

"Hello... Sakura!" Kairi yelled making Sakura snapped out of it.

"Oh I'm sorry Kairi. I'm... just thinking." Sakura said making Kairi smirk.

"Is it because of Naruto?" Sakura smiled and nodded. "I knew it. You confessed." Kairi exclaimed.

"Yep. I did." Sakura than stood back up.

"I thought now would've been the best time to tell the baka how I really feel about him." Kairi smiled at her words.

"I'm very happy for you Sakura."

"Thank you Kairi. Now if I marry Naruto and you marry Sora, we'd be cousin in laws." Sakura said making Kairi blush.

"Wh-what? I don't feel that way about Sora." Denied Kairi. Sakura crossed her hands and shook her head than put her hand on Kairi's shoulder.

"Really Kairi? I may have known you for three days but you are like a best friend to me. And from what the stories you told me when he sacrificed his heart for you then you saved him from becoming a Heartless." Sakura told her making Kairi think about it.

"In fact I think the idiot's in love with you too. Why wouldn't he do all that stuff?"

"Because he's got a good heart?" Kairi asked. Sakura deadpanned making Kairi sigh.

"You're right Sakura, I do love him. I've always had ever since we first met. But I'm not sure how to tell him." She said making Sakura smirk.

"I got a good idea. When they get back for the Wedding I can..." She whispered in Kairi's ear. Kairi was confused at first then nodded her head.

"That's a great Idea Sakura!" Exclaimed Kairi. "Let's cheer up Jasmine. She misses Aladdin. Sakura nodded then walked They both see Jasmine looking down at the balcony. Then the Genie got done working and decided to help comfort the Princess of heart.

They both see Jasmine looking down at the balcony. Then the Genie got done working and decided to help comfort the Princess of heart.

"You would know if the guys are in trouble? I thought they be back by now." Jasmine said. Kairi walked up to Jasmine and touched her shoulder.

"Hey They will be back. You know that." She said, cheerfully.

"Kairi's right, Jasmine. I may not know Aladdin and Sora long enough but from what I can tell they both have the same determanation to never give up like Naruto." Sakura exclaimed. Then Genie turned into both Bing Crosby.

"They're right, Princess. In fact I bet Ali Baba and the boys are back in Agrabah right about now, Ain't that right Bob?" Another Genie turned into Bob Hope.

"That's right, Bing, how 'bout this town? Is it wild or what? It's like one giant sand trap, and me without my wedgie. Hey, let's give a big hand for Brooke Shields."

The girls laughed at Genie's comedic antics then discussed the wedding again.

And that's it. Sorry you think it's too short. But I'm gonna make a new poll on who should Riku be with? It's gonna be a Naruto girl. I'm doing this because I think he deserves a girl after all, Sora's got Kairi. Just please vote and until then see ya.


	17. Hand of Midas

A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Naruto so enjoy.

"Got something on your mind?" asked Aladdin.

"I find my son, and lose my enemy." said Cassim. He stopped and looked back at him. "You did your old man proud, Aladdin." "You, too, Boys."

"We were just trying to stay alive. said Sora, not trying to make a big deal out of it. Naruto nodded.

Ha, if you boys didnt fight, you wouldve been killed, said Cassim. So says the Code of the Forty Thieves.

"Does this code have any rules that dont end in death?" Iago asked.

"It's a strict code." said Cassim, walking to a tall door that had an engraving of a seat turtle etched into it. "But there is one I have added. We never hurt the innocent."

"Uh, for future references, Im as innocent as the day was hatched." said Iago, perching on a stone with smile on his face and his hands folded behind his back. Sora and Naruto rolled their eyes.

Cassim lit a few oil bowls and the fiery light revealed them an open room fit for prince: fine furniture, silk tapestries and cloths, hand carved wardrobe, and among the bare wall, were carvings of an ancient writing that seemed to describe something about some kind of turtle.

"Listen, boys." said Cassim, tossing his torch into a water bowl. "This is a treasure; the ultimate treasure." This caught the ears of both Iago and Abu.

"What so great about it?" asked Sora.

"Compared to it, a pharaohs tomb is a paupers grave, a sultans fortune nothing but lunch money, and I am this close to it." said Cassim, comparing his distance by the small space between his finger and thumb.

"Wow, that is close." said Sora. "Where is it?"

"On island that never appears in the same place twice." said Cassim, reaching into his wardrobe and pulling out a rolled carpet. "It is known as the Vanishing Isle."

"Now that would be a problem" said Iago.

"What is this ultimate treasure?" asked Naruto.

"Yeah what is it?" Sora asked "Cause I barley passed Greek class."

"The big one, boy." Cassim replied as he unfurled the scroll. "The Hand of Midas."

But Aladdin wasn't impressed. "It's just a myth."

"It's not a myth, boy." said Cassim. He picked up a wet torch, lit it, and led them to a ledge where the sea water settled in. The light reflected against walls and into the water. Lying underneath it was a long Viking ship, glittering and glistening solid gold. "There's your proof. From stern to stem, every piece of rigging, every plank and board, all of it: solid gold. Touched by the Hand of Midas."

"And sunk by it." said Aladdin, like he even cared, walking away. Cassim just sighed.

"You don't understand." said Cassim, bringing up a broken and hard past as he threw his torch into the water. "You dont know what its like to have nothing, to stare up at the palace, knowing your deserve more,to be called street rat." With those words, Aladdin felt the same pain as his father, feeling remorse and pity for him.

"Yes, I do." said Aladdin. Sora and Naruto followed after with Cassim.

"I knew exactly what I wanted for my family." said Cassim. "I couldnt go back to Agrabah and come back empty handed. But weeks turned into months, and months turned into years. Cassim stood before the carvings on the wall, looking up at them with regret as his hand brushed against the surface. I came back to Agrabah one night, and I couldnt find my wife nor my son. I thought my family was gone forever."

At that moment, Aladdin no longer believed that this man was selfish person anymore, for the sound in his voice told him how broken hearted he was.

"At that moment, I wouldve traded anything to get your mother back." said Cassim.

"But we never wanted gold." said Aladdin.

"We wanted you." Cassim turned with his son walking to him. "I wanted a father. I still do. Come to my wedding. This time you have an invitation."

"All right, Aladdin!" Sora cheered, along with Naruto,Abu and Carpet.

"Aladdin, I dont know." said Cassim, not too keen on the idea. Aladdin put his hand on his shoulder to reassure him.

"Dad, We're not for Agrabah until morning." said Aladdin. "Well you just think about it." Cassim sighed with his hand running his hair back. He looked back at Aladdin again and gave him a nod. Aladdin smiled and left with Sora Naruto, Abu, and Carpet.

"Aladdin wouldn't understand, said Cassim, pacing steadily around the room. It just wouldn't work. I dont belong to his world."

"

The Oracle doesnt belong to his world either." said Iago, perching on Cassims right shoulder. "It belongs to two enterprising treasure hunters: you and me."

Cassim didnt buy and just shooed Iago off his shoulder.

"The Oracle." Cassim groaned. "Probably just another dead end."

"It works." Iago shouted, trying to get his point across. "Thats how the kid found you. It knows everything." That rang in his ears like a bell.

"Everything?" Cassim asked, smiling happily, turning to Iago who was wearing the same smile as him.

"And I know where they stashed it." said Iago, with Cassim looking right down at him. "Cassim, were talking about the wedding of your only son. Its a once in the lifetime opportunity."

"How could I pass it out?"

Sharks were swimming in the calm, silent sea with the moon reflecting its shine on the watery surface. The sharks started to circle something that could be seen under the water when one of the sharks was suddenly dragged under. The other shark went to swim under when something dug its black claw in its chest and threw the dead shark on the beach. The figure slowly approached the shore of the beach. The light of the moon then shined on his face, revealing the appearance of this creature.

It was Salluk. After he killed the shark he stopped to catch his breath.

"So... The dobe defeated you." Salluk looked up to see who's voice that was and sees two figures. One's a sixteen year old boy with a turban on his head. The other is a big cat wearing Suspenders He wears what seems to be armor colored in shades of blue and purple overtop a red, short-sleeved shirt with a vertical pink stripe descending from the neck. He wears navy blue and white sneakers with light blue fronts and two periwinkle straps keeping each one secure.

"Pete... Sasuke." Salluk said while panting. Sasuke smirked while Pete giggled.

So Sasuke and Pete are in Agrabah. What are they planning? We'll find out soon. Until then see ya.


	18. The Father and the Keybearer

A/N For some reason I felt like posting two chapters in one day. I hope you'll like this chapter but before I post I just wanna let you know that I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Naruto so enjoy. One more thing this is kinda based off of Mufasa's ghost on Lion King.

Standing on stain platform that depicted Sora and himself. Naruto looked around and panic. Was he dreaming?

"Naruto." A voice called him from behind. It was his cousin Sora.

"Sora. What's going on?"

"I don't know but I know I had this kind of dream before. It was the day before the Heartless..." But before he continued to talk Sora sees... a young boy that resembled him with spiky blonde hair with an Organization XIII coat. Sora narrowed his eyes then widen it.

"Roxas?" The boy named Roxas nodded then a man with similar facial features like Naruto only he has no whiskers on his face. He also has jaw-length bangs. Naruto recogonized him right away.

"Dadi? What's the going on?" He asked. Minato chuckled then rubbed both his son and his nephew's heads.

"It's good to see you again Naruto and it's nice to see you again, Sora."

"Something very important guys. We don't have a lot of time. It's about Kingdom Hearts. And it has something to do with you two." Roxas explained.

"Us? What for?" Asked Sora. Roxas raised his hand then showed him a world where a bunch of Keyblades lying on a deserted atmosphere. There they see a balding man, fighting Aqua, a boy that looks similar to Roxas and a man with brown hair that reaches to the base of his neck in the back and is styled into rather messy, vertical spikes and bangs that frame his face. Roxas continued to tell the story.

"Since you already met Aqua, the boy that looks like me is Ventus but everybody calls him Ven. The reason he does is because... remember when you were a kid Sora, that you were in this position?" Sora crossed his arms then closed his as he flashes back to when was about 4 years old. He sees a fragment of light. The light sounded like Roxas. It asked Sora if he can stay in his heart which Sora repied.

"_Sure if it'll make you feel better." _ Which the light thanked him and sealed himself inside Sora. He then opened and widen his eyes.

"Now I remember! I thought that was a dream?" Sora questioned.

"It wasn't but that's part of the reason that you hold the Keyblade, Sora." Minato said. "Because Ven has been sealed insided your heart. And Master Xehanort figured it out and is gonna use you to forge a weapon called the X-blade." Naruto and Sora nodded.

"Yeah, Master Yen Sid told us that part."

"But he didn't tell you is that if he wakes up Ven with his powers then he will control not only him, but you too. And he has a connection with your old friend Sasuke." Roxas told them.

"Sasuke? But what does he have to do with him, Dad?" Minato closed his eyes.

"Because... Master Xehanort is an Uchiha." Naruto and Sora's eyes widen.

"WHAT?!" They exclaimed.

"It's true and he lived in Konoha until he gave in to the darkness and used the Heartless to attack Konoha with Maleficent's help. While he was bothering Terra, Aqua and Ven. She returned a few months after Mickey brought Sora to Destiny Islands and attacked the Hidden Leaf village and bring the Kyuubi to Master Xehanort and use his powers to forge the X-blade." Roxas said.

"Luckily Mickey came right back in time to help but unfortuantly,somehow a force field sended him, and her before she did more damage but it was two late for your mother and I." He added that one sadly. Naruto's head went down and Sora put his hand on his back in comfort.

"Anyway back to Master Xehanort. He fought Terra while his apprentice Vantias fought Aqua and Ven. Terra uses the power of darkness to defeat the elderly Keyblade master, but Xehanort enacts his final scheme and uses his Keyblade to unlock his own heart and transfer it into Terra's body, prolonging Xehanort's life and converting Terra into the Xehanort you battled. But ever since you defeated Xehanort though, Master Xehanort came out of Terra's body but it's in an unknown world. Only Master Yen Sid might know." Roxas finished,

"Luckily Mickey, Aqua and Riku found Ven and took him to Master Yen Sid's castle but before you you go back there, Sasuke is here in Agrabah. And he plans to defeat you and bring you to Master Xehanort because he needs the Kyuubi's power to unlock Sora's heart."

Sora and Naruto looked at each other then nodded.

"Don't worry, Dad! We'll take care of Sasuke, Master Xehanort and Maleficent with one hand behind our back." Naruto exclaimed.

"Yeah, and we'll figure out a way to wake up Ven. Find a way to save Terra and prevent the Keyblade war." Sora said then pounded his fists with his palm. Minato and Roxas smiled at the Uzumaki cousins. Minato and Roxas smiled before fading away. That worried Sora and Naruto.

"Don't worry, we're fading back into the light but don't worry we have faith in you two." Minato said as his voice faded away.

And that's chapter 17. I hope you liked Minato and Roxas cameo. Don't worry the mothers will make a cameo, somewhere. Until then see ya. PS Please review this chapter.


	19. Sakura and Kairi's dream

A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts but if I did This would be canon. Sorry another dream chapter.

Sakura woke up from her sleep and couldn't believe where she is. She is standing on top of a glass platform that she sees herself and Kairi holding hands while Naruto and Sakura looking at her.

"Okay, where am I?" She asks herself.

"You tell me, Sakura." A voiced called her. It was Kairi, walking right beside her.

"Kairi?" She questioned. "Just what's going on here? Where are we?"

"You're inside the realm." A voice from behind said. Both girls turned around to see a blonde haired girl with a short dress and blue eyes.

"N-namine?" Kairi stuttered. The girl named Namine nodded.

"It's nice to see you, too Kairi. I called you here in this dream because two people wanted to talk to you at the same time." She told the two girls. A corrider of light shined in front of them blinding them for a minute before revealing two women. one red haired woman with violet eyes and a hair clip on the left side of her face. The other woman had brown hair below her shoulders and green eyes.

"Hello girls." The red haired lady smiled. This confused both Sakura and Kairi. Then the brunnette spoke.

"I suppose you wonder who we are... My name is Kokuro and I am Sora's mother."

"I'm Kushina and I'm Naruto's mother. We're here to thank you. And to warn you.

"Thank us? What for?" Asked Kairi.

"For helping our dear sons in their time of needs. For saving them from corruption. From not turning into darkness. And Sakura, you not only saved Naruto but you saved yourself." Kushina explained.

"Saved myself? What do you mean?"

"If you have went with Sasuke, then not only would we treat you like an abusive husband but a negletful one. You would be more miserable than ever. He would not return to you, ever. And Naruto would be so lonely that his heart would turn his heart into darkness." Sakura gasped then put her head down. Kushina chuckled then lifted it back up.

"It's okay, Sakura. You did more than love my son. You made him stronger. You made him more confident. Not only that but he made you more confident too. And I truely appreciate that." Kushina grinned, like Naruto then hugged Sakura. She felt awkward at first but then smiled and hugged her future mother-in law. Kokuro turned to Kairi.

"And thank you Kairi for doing the same thing. If you hadn't saved Sora from becoming a Heartless then we wouldn't be here, talking." Kairi smiled and hugged Kokuro. Then she opened her eyes then looked at Namine.

"What is it that you need to warn us?" She asked. Namine sighed.

"Sasuke is here, Kairi. And he's after Sora and Naruto to forge the X-Blade. By doing that Naruto must use his kyuubi powers to unlock Sora's heart and control it. And they will use it to open the door to open all worlds."

"And once that happens. Xehanort, Maleficent and Sasuke will be unstoppable. They will own the door to Kingdom Hearts. Luckily my husband, Minato and Sora's Nobody Roxas told them their plans. After you defeat Sasuke here. You must go back to Yen Sid's tower." Kushina told. 

Sakura and Kairi looked worried at first then changed their expression to determination.

"All right. We'll do our best." Sakura said to Kushina. Kushina and Kokuro smiled.

"Good. Now we're about to fade back but before we do, Sakura, Kairi." Kokoro said.

"We ask for you is to take care of our boys." Kushina finished. Sakura and Kairi gave them a smile.

"Don't worry. We will."

Kushina and Kokuro waved to their future daughter in laws as they faded away.

And that's it. Sorry but I felt like I should've wrote this for some reason. Wanted to have both girls interact with their future Mother in laws. And what Kushina said is another tvtropes "Take that" towards Naruto Gaiden. I hope you enjoyed it. And until then see ya.


	20. Back to Agrabah

A/N I don't Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts so enjoy.

The Next morning Aladdin tried to get Cassim to ride the Magic Carpet but he refused so they rode horses instead to Agrabah. Unknown to them, The three villains were leading the Heartless to the hideout.

The beautiful pavilion had been completely restored since the Forty Thieves had attacked the wedding.

"Looks like Genie and the others have everything ready." Aladdin said.

"Genie! You have a genie have you used all three wishes yet?" Cassim asked.

"Oh please don't go into it it's just too painful." Iago said.

"Sora, Aladdin, Naruto!" A voice yelled. Sora and Naruto turned around to find Kairi, Sakura, Donald and Goofy running towards them. Donald and Goofy tackled Sora making them laugh. Sakura hugged Naruto and kissed him passionately making Naruto grinning like an idiot. When she stopped she smiled at Sora and Aladdin. "It's great to have you back too guys."

"Yeah Jasmine has been lonely without you, Aladdin." Kairi said. Sakura smirked.

"Yep. And I was lonely without you, too. Naruto. And Kairi was lonely without you, Sora." She said with a smirk making Kairi blush and glared at her new best friend. Sora looked at her.

"Really Kairi? You missed me?"

"Y-yes." She stuttered. Aladdin was about to say something but Genie popped out of knowhere hugging Aladdin.

"Oh Al! You're back, and your front! You're both here!" Genie said hugging him.

"That's great Genie uh-" Aladdin was saying but Genie ignored him.

"Security's tight. No big crowd. Immediate family and closest friends only." Genie said.

"Perfect! Because this is my-" Aladdin was saying

"No lowlifes this time! Other than the parrot of course observe." Genie said.

From beneath the ground a few meters away, a panel opened, and a large blue very futuristic robot with Genie's face emerged from it. Arming two laser cannons on either side of its head.

"You have violated the perimeter of the Aladdin and Jasmine wedding. Prepare to be vaporized. Thank you!" The robot said. It then fired and everyone ducked just in time. Unfortunatly hit Donald's tail. He sniffed at the smell.

"Sniff Sniff is something burning?" Asked Donald before looking behind his tail and screaming over in circles.

"Wakk my tail is on fire. My tail is on fire." Donald screamed while running around in circles until Genie gave a bucket of water on Sora's hands who threw it at Donald. Donald then sighed with relief.

"Armed and dangerous!" Genie said proudly. "I'd like to see one of those Forty Thieves or even the Heartless get within an inch of this wedding!"

"Allow me to introduce-" Iago began.

"The King of Thieves." The King chuckled.

While this news surprised the majority of the group Genie took it to the extreme. After a second of stunned silence a walkie-talkie appeared in his hand.

"All units we have a code red!" Genie yelled.

Within seconds, several dozen Genies in SWAT team uniforms, and carrying assault rifles were swarming over the area. Somewhere an alarm klaxon was going off. Helicopters were hovering overhead snipers inside. Dozens of Genies surrounded Cassim clumped close together and rifles aimed.

"Do not attempt to move or we will be shooting ourselves." Genie said.

"Genie." Aladdin said squeezing through the mass of Genies.

"Back off Al this creep's got a yellow sheet as long as my arm." Genie said getting ready to fire.

"Genie, meet my dad." Aladdin said. He gasped at Cassim in surprise. All but one Genie disappeared, and this one got rid of his SWAT uniform.

If you're Al's dad and the King of Thieves I just want to know one thing." Genie said as he marched up to him.

"Yeah?" Cassim asked defiantly. Genie then put his waiter's suit back on.

"Will you be having the chicken or sea bass?" Genie asked.

"Come on Dad you've got to meet Jasmine and the Sultan." Aladdin said taking his father's arm.

"Hold on. Don't you think we should lose the Agrabah's most wanted look first?" Genie said.

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Cassim demanded.

"When you're here you're not the King of Thieves you're my dad." Aladdin said.

"I've had more practice being the King of Thieves." Cassim said.

"Well let's forget the dark past and try something new." Genie said snaking his fingers. Then Cassim's cloths changed. "And I think a new wardrobe is a good start."

"Okay now let's meet Jasmine and the Sultan." Aladdin said. They then started walking towards the palace. As they did Kairi whisper to Sora.

Naruto and Sora explained their double dreams to Kairi and Sakura.

"If Sasuke is here. We'll be ready." Said Sakura. "We'll make sure to prevent the Keyblade War.

Later after the gang introduced Cassim. The pavilion was ready and everyone was in place except for Cassim and Iago and they were starting to get worried.

"Don't worry Aladdin. You're dad will be here." Said Naruto.

"Do you think something is wrong?" Jasmine asked Aladdin.

"Genie could you go and find them?" Aladdin asked. Then the door opened and Rasoul the guard from earlier walked in with a few guards with Cassim in chains.

"Rasoul what id the meaning of this?" The Sultan asked.

"Cassim or should I saw the King of Thieves tried to steal the Oracle again. He also had some help." Rasoul said. Then one of the guards showed them Iago stuck inside of one handcuff with his feathers sticking up at odd angles.

"Big misunderstanding! It's a slap on the wrist and community service kind of thing." Iago pleaded.

"Now I know why you really came back." Aladdin said with bitterness and anger in his voice.

"Your father is the leader of the Forty Thieves?" The Sultan said in shock.

"Aladdin did you know?" Jasmine asked.

"I thought I could change him. I had to try." Aladdin asked.

"You can change my clothes, Aladdin. But you can't change what I am." Cassim said lowering his head.

"I'm afraid that you leave me no choice. Take the prisoners to the dungeon for life." Sultan said. The Guards then took Cassim and Iago away.

Naruto and Sora looked at Aladdin who was looking sad but angry at the same time.

"The Oracle was right," Aladdin slumped over on a stone, "My dad was trapped in the world of the Forty Thieves. Trapped by his own greed. I was so stupid to think I could change him."

The boys, Genie, Carpet, and Abu were with him, hoping to cheer him up. Sora put a hand on his friend's shoulder,

"Trying to show him a better life wasn't stupid, Aladdin."

"Leaving him with the Parrot. That was stupid." Naruto murmered. Earning nod from Donald.

"Everything was perfect into my life until he came... Genie I need my father's clothes. Aladdin said which made Genie confused.

"Al, did you wrap the turban too tight?" Genie argued. "Come on! Why would you wanna dress in the King of Thieves ensemble? Might I suggest something that doesn't say ARREST ME?"

Aladdin, regardless of Genie's warning, proceeded to put on his father's cape and cowl.

"It fits. Good."

Naruto's eyes went wide. "Whoa, no! I know where this is going!"

"Yeah. You're gonna break your dad out of jail." Squawked Donald.

"I'm breaking my father out of the dungeon. The guards'll never know I was there. Tonight, the King of Thieves will make the most miraculous escape ever out of my life." He leapt out the window and was gone.

Donald pointed after him with a raised eyebrow, "It's the cape talking, isn't it?" Goofy srugged at Donald's question.

Aladdin broke his dad out of jail but got caught by Rasoul. His dad tried to get Aladdin back with him but Aladdin refuses to leave Jasmine, gave the dagger back to Cassim.

And that's chapter 20. And so far on Riku should be paired with, so far the winner is Hinata and I kinda can see that. After this world though is Yen Sid's tower and after that is a Pixar world. Can you guess what it is? Well you'll find out soon enough until then see ya.


	21. Old Friend

A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts but I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Dawn. The beam of light indicating the Vanishing Isle's next appearance was not hard to miss, and Sora and company soon found themselves near the ship where Cassim was being held captive.

Aladdin and Jasmine were riding Carpet, while everyone else was in a hovercraft that Genie had transformed himself into. "Thank you for flying Air Genie," Genie announced as their goal became closer, "please keep your tray tables up and your seats in the full upright position until the vehicle comes to a complete stop."

Look." Said Donald and Goofy as what they witnessed is the Oracle again. You have arrived." the Oracle announced before disappearing. Sa'luk's stolen vessel was rocked from side to side in a sudden rush of undersea turbulence, and then...

Nothing.

"I've had enough of your trickery, Cassim!" Sa'luk growled, holding his knuckleduster at his captive's neck.

"No," Cassim replied. "This is it... the Vanishing Isle. Watch."

Just then, another violent surge rocked the ship, and something that appeared to be a rock rose from the depths of the sea. But as the rock continued to climb, one could see that it was not a rock at all... but a building! More buildings followed, until an entire city emerged.

The city was seemingly on a small island, until a head poked out from the water! The Vanishing Isle was on top of a giant sea turtle! That was why it was never in the same place twice.

Salluk, Pete and a few Heartless left the boat before it fell back into the sea. Some of the Heartless stayed with the ship to prepare for Salluk's escape. Sa'luk dr agged Cassim along while his Heartless kept their antennae perked. They sensed something. Something they had not sensed in a very long time... Sora, Naruto and the Ganged Jumped From The Genie transformed back into who made false Keyblade like Sora's last adventure.

"You're Sure you don't need a Keyblade Naruto? You too, Sakura?" Both shook their heads.

"Nope cause we got ours." Exclaimed Naruto who he and Sakura raised his hands then a light shined, revealing a Keyblade that was orange only it had a fox's tail as a keychain. Sakura's was a pink,similar to Kairi's only it her keychain was a red cross like the one's at the hospital. The heroes jumped off of the rocket and charged at the Heartless. Aladdin sees Cassim being dragged away by Salluk. He turns to his blue friend.

"Genie? We need a distraction." Genie smirked.

"Firstly, hold this for me would ya?" He asked giving his Keyblade to Donald who held it, making him fall down. Naruto and Sakura chuckled at their feathered friend.

"SURVEY SAYS SHOW ME THE TURTLE!" Genie Exclaimed then he flew inside the turtle's mouth. Sora thought he heard a turtle's mouth from the inside before a large tremor shook the island. Kairi and Sakura took each other's hands and holds their Keyblade on another. Then they spinned each Heartless right round like a record baby. Then they each shot a combined fire and blizzard at each one until they were all gone. Sakura sees Pete, who was fearful then ran like the coward he is. Both girls looked at each other and gave a high fives.

Sora and Naruto looked at them from behind with happy faces.

"Look at both of our girls, Sora. I knew they were strong individually but fighting together, no one stands a chance." Naruto proudly stated. Sora nodded in agree then they remembered something. Sasuke wasn't there. He must be setting a trap. Sora walked to Kairi and Sakura.

"Kairi, Sakura. You guys take care of the Heartless here. Sasuke is proably here somewhere so we're gonna go with Aladdin." Both girls nodded as and continued fighting as Naruto and Sora was running and landed just in time to hear Cassim ask, "You came to help me?" They noticed Salluk was unconscious. Aladdin must've knocked him senseless.

"How could I do anything else?" Aladdin answered. "Now let's get that treasure of yours." He smirked. They arrive at the power chamber which was an enormous room, decorated with enormous granite statues of griffins. Near the doorway, a large statue of the rod of the Oracle presided over the room. But the real eye-catcher was a floating golden hand, suspended fifty feet in the air and rotating slowly.

Suddenly, another tremor shook the entire Vanishing Isle, knocking everyone off their feet.

"It's the Vanishing Isle! The turtle is diving! We must climb higher!" Cassim shouted. Naruto smirked "No problem." As he jumped to higher ground. Higher then Sora, Aladdin and Cassim. Sora scoffed.

"Show off." He muttered before he jumped at Naruto's postition.

"A pity I didn't find this place years ago." Cassim commented. "This would be much easier if I were much younger."

Naruto and Sora jumped and landed beside the statue. Be careful!" Cassim warned. "Don't touch the golden hand!"

Sora nodded and picked the Hand of Midas up by its wooden handle. He was looking at in awe.

"Oh Cassim, catch." Sora yelled. As he threw the hand of Midas to Cassim who caught it with his cape. Instantly, the cape turned to gold on contact with the Hand.

"Ha ha! The Hand of Midas!" Cassim laughed and touched the Hand to the griffin statue beneath his feet. Instantly, the entire room-even the water-was turned to gold. But then, water began to break through the walls of the room as the turtle dove deeper into the abyss. "Time to go, boys!" Cassim called.

Suddenly, Salluk and Pete appeared seemingly from nowhere and landed beside Sora. "Nobody's going anywhere." To Cassim, he called,

"Give me the Hand of Midas, Cassim!" Salluk says.

"Or these punks dies." Pete yells.

"Salluk you're battle is with me.

"Just go, you guys." Said Sora.

"We can finish him alone." Naruto finshied.

Cassim looked from Sora to Aladdin, then finally back to the Hand. At last, he reached his decision.

"You want the Hand of Midas, Sa'luk?" he called. "Take it!"

Cassim tossed the Hand across the room. Sa'luk instantly pushed past Sora and seized the golden hand.

"The Hand of Midas is mine!" Sa'luk cackled. "And also the life of your friend."

No one moved. Their eyes were fixed upon the Hand of Midas. "What are you staring at?" Salluk demanded.

"You're turning into gold, you idiot." Said Naruto.

Salluk watched in horror as his entire body slowly turned to gold, beginning where his hand touched the Hand of Midas. In another second or two, his entire body was a golden statue, frozen with its last horror-stricken expression on its face. The statue fell from the large hand and into the amber-colored waters below. Pete just stood there scared as the heroes gave him a cold stare. As he ran into a corrider of darkness.

Sora held tightly to the Hand of Midas and leaped to where Cassim and Aladdin stood. Aladdin tore off one of his sleeves and used it to wrap the Hand before tucking it into his belt. The trio then began to work their way out of the flooding room, making for what appeared to be a skylight at the very top of the spire.  
Sora was the first to leap out of the skylight, with Aladdin and Cassim close behind. Aladdin removed the Hand of Midas from its makeshift wrapping and handed it to Cassim. "After all these years, you finally have your treasure."

"No." Cassim refused . "This wretched thing almost cost me the ultimate treasure. It's you, son. You are my ultimate treasure. I'm sorry it took me this long to realize it. The Hand of Midas can take its curse to the bottom of the sea!"

To emphasize his point Cassim threw it down to the sea.

Sora, Naruto, Aladdin."

Sora turned around and got hugged by the beautiful red haired girl Kairi, making him blush. Sakura ran up to Naruto and kissed his cheeked. Making him blush and Jasmine hugged Aladdin.

"Well that takes care of that but where's..."

"Hello Naruto." A voice said. Naruto's eyes widen and turned around and looked up at a boy with a turban and an Organization XIII coat. Laying near him is an unconscious cat. It was...

Sasuke." Naruto seethed.

"It's good to see you too. And nice to meet Sora. But enough games. I'm here to kill you two so I can use your power to obtain Kingdom Hearts." Sasuke said.

"Forget it Sasuke!" Sora said as he wielded his Keyblade.

"Yeah. You might as well give up cause WE'RE GONNA BEAT YOU!" Naruto screamed.

Donald and Goofy was about to charge but the girls put their hands in front of them.

"This is their fight guys." Kairi whispered.

"Fine if that's the way you want it then so be it." Sasuke said as he leaped down and snapped his fingers to summon more Heartless. There were Heartless surrounding them. Naruto and Sora looked at each other and nod. He nodded back.

"Guys We'll deal with Sasuke. You take care of the Heartless again." They all nodded while Sora and Naruto jumped on Sasuke.

"You honestly think you two can take me on? You're as pathetic as Pete." Sasuke mocked the he raised his hand as darkness shined through his hand, reaveling it to be a Keyblade. The Keyblade looks looks like The oblivion one only the Uchiha symbol as a keychain. He evilly grinned then jumped at Naruto but he blocked his Keyblade. Sora came from behind and kicked Sasuke off Naruto.

"How did you get a Keyblade?" Ask Sora. Sasuke snorted.

"Master Xehanort gave it to me." He said then casted a a bunch of meteors around Sora and Naruto and orders them to fall but Naruto and Sora blocked his attacks before he hit them. Naruto growled at his former best friend.

"THAT'S IT! SHADOW CLONE JUTSO!" Naruto screamed as cloned twenty of himself all of them throwing Keyblades with Thunder and fire. Sasuke blocked most of the incoming attacks with his Keyblade and dodged the rest. He then countered by throwing the Keyblade, destroying five of the clone Narutos'.

He then attacked the remaining copies, destroying them with single sword strikes. But then another twenty Naruto's attacked with Sora supporting them. Sora then leaped at Sasuke with a mighty blow. Then Sasuke tried to hit him with his sword but Sora counterattacked.

Naruto then punched him on this face then kicked him making Sasuke fall down. Sasuke was really angry. Sora used his Trinity limit to hit Sasuke nine times as his fininshing move knocking him down again. Sasuke got up but his chakra got weaker.

_"Damn it. I'm running out of Chakra. I can't destroy them both unless I have more. I have no choice. I'm gonna grab Pete. and retreat."_

Sasuke jumped down to Pete and grabbed held on his unconscious body as he about to teleport. Sora and Naruto chased them down but it was too late as Sasuke and Pete were gone. Naruto dropped down and hit his fists on the floor. Sora put an hand on his cousin's shoulders.

"Where's Sasuke?" Sora looked behind to see his friends again who took care of the Heartless.

"He's gone Sakura. And he took Pete with him." Sora said sadly. Sakura shook her head in disbelief. Naruto then got up and looked left and right.

"Where's Genie?" Asked Naruto.

Then the Turtle's mouth opened up and Genie flew out of it, again transforming into a hovercraft. Sora and his friends took seats inside Genie's roomy cockpit.

"Let's go home." Aladdin sighed, turning toward Jasmine. "We have some unfinished business." As they flew right back to Argabah.

Woo That was a long chapter. I'm sorry if the Naruto, Sora and Sasuke fight felt short guys. I promise you this though... The final battle will be better. Next chapter though is gonna be a romantic one.


	22. Waking Ven

**AN/ I don't own Naruto nor do I own Kingdom Hearts. I was gonna write a Sora and Kairi dance to a whole new world but I don't wanna risk getting suspended. This is the scene where they wake up Ven.**

After the rescue, Aladdin and Jasmine finally got married. Naruto and Sakura planned to make Sora, and Kairi dance with other and it worked. They almost kissed each other but they were interuppted by Donald and Goofy to tell them the king wants them back in Yen Sid's tower, stat. They told their goodbyes to Cassim who rode with Iago on an adventure together while Aladdin and Jasmine are on their honeymoon. They drive back to the tower to see Yen Sid sitting on his desk.

"Master Yen Sid. What do you want?" Asked Sora. Yen Sid raised his both his hands.

"Now now. We wait for Mickey, Aqua and Riku. As they should arrive..." But before he spoke, the door opened and it revealed Aqua, The King and Riku who is holding a boy that looks about Sora's age only has less spiky blonde hair and has his eyes closed.

"Master, we found Ven's body, although I ask why since we have found his heart?" Asked a confused Aqua. Yen Sid chuckled at Aqua's question.

"It's very simple, Aqua. Ventus is inside's Sora's heart." Everyone gasped except for Sora, Naruto and Yen Sid.

"How did it get there? And how can we get him out?" Aqua asked. Yen Sid closed his eyes.

"He got in there because his heart was broken by Vantias, Master Xehanort's apprentice so he had to merge into Sora's heart because he felt Sora's heart was full of pure light and Sora put Ventus inside his heart. As for releasing Ven from Sora... I need you, Naruto." He said. Naruto's eyes widen.

"Me? what for, Master?"

"Because you have a jutsu where you can recover hearts you stand in front of Sora and use the jutsu to release Ven's heart from Sora's. And don't worry about Sora. He will be fine." The retired Keyblade Master told them. Naruto and Sora looked at each other and nodded.

"All right. We'll do it." Said, Naruto. Riku laid Ven down on the floor then walked next to Kairi.

"All right now Sora I want to lie next to Ventus." Sora did as what he told. "And Naruto I want you to cross your fingers and say 'heart summoning jutsu."

"Heart Summoning Jutsu!" He shouted as he crossed his fingers and disappered into Sora's body. Inside Sora's body was a platform with Ven's face painted on. Naruto ponders on until...

"I see your heart is full of light." Naruto jumped then looked behind him. It was a shiny yellow light. Naruto studied the light.

"Did your heart get sucked in here too? I've been in here for years." The voice told him. Naruto's eyes widen. He knows what this light is.

"Excuse me but are you Ven?" The light gasped.

"H-how do you know who I am?"

"My name is Naruto. I'm Sora's cousin. We found your body with Aqua." Naruto said.

"Aqua? Aqua is here? What about Terra?" Ven asked. Naruto frowned.

"I'm sorry Ven but Terra's not around." Ven was silent for a few mintutes till he spoke again.

"Still, since it's been years since somebody's found me. I've been waiting for years for somebody to come get me." Ven stated. Naruto gave his famous grin.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go." Naruto shouted as he grabbed the light then shouted heart summoning jutsu. He was brought back into Yen Sid's tower but unforutantely fell down on top of Donald. Sora woke up holding his head. Kairi walked to him.

"Are you okay, Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora looked at the girl he love and gave her his famous grin.

"Don't worry about me Kairi. It would take more than taking someone's heart out to knock me out." Kairi smiled at the Keybearer

"GET OFF OF ME!" Grumbled Donald, pushing off Naruto who is holding a light. Yen Sid smiled at the boy.

_"He did it. He actually did it. He is a lot like his father. Minato, I hope you're proud of him." _He thought then spoke again. "Good work Naruto."

"Thanks Yen Sid. But what do I do with this light?" He asked. Yen Sid pointed at Ven's body.

"Put his heart back in his body." Naruto wasted no time and ran to Ven's body. He put the light in Ven's chest then backed off. Everyone stared at the sleeping boy. Aqua sat down and shook his body.

"Ven!" She cried. She kept on shaking until his blanked then had his eyes fully opened. Aqua happily gasped that Ven finally had his eyes opened. He grumbled until he sees a beautiful blue short haired girl.

"Aqua!" He shouted, giving her a hug. She hugged him back. Everyone else smiled at their reunion. Donald sniffed a few before he finally started sobbing. King Mickey patted him on the back in comfort. Yen Sid stroked his beard then cleared his voice.

"It's good to have you woken up, Ventus." Ven smiled. and held his head.

"Thanks Master." Ven said then he gasped. "What happened to Terra?" Yen Sid closed his eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't know. He's still lost in the darkness. However I need all of you to go to other worlds again. His lingering will is in a place where the world is locked up. You need to go to Konoha first. Then you must unlock the Konoha pathway to unlock the world. Where is the gate to it? I'm afraid I don't know."

The King nodded his head.

"All right. We'll find a way to seal the gate to Konoha. Then after that, we'll split up into groups and unlock the new worlds."

"And then we'll find Terra. Right Mickey?" Asked Ven.

"I Hope so, Ven." The King replied. "I hope so."

"Uh your majesty before we go. Can I do something first?" Asked Sora.

"What is it, Sora?" He asked. Sora walked up to the king and whispered making the king startled then smile.

"Yes! By any means neccessary go find him! He can surely help us with our mission." Sora smiled and hugged the king.

"Thanks your Majesty." He then turned to his friends. "All right who wants to go with me to sunset hill?"

"I'll go with you Sora." Kairi joined.

"Ayuck me too." Goofy laughed.

"Me too." Donald squawked.

"So will I." Sakura added. They all looked at Naruto who smirked.

"All right, Sora needs to see his dad. I might as well meet my uncle." Sora smiled at his cousin.

"Thanks, guys. Now let's go!"

**I hoped you liked the way I woke up Ven. Next chapter, Sora will finally meet his father. The question is how will they react to each other? Stay tuned my friends. Stay tuned. **


	23. Father and son finally meet and closure

**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts and if you're NaruHina fan then this chapter is not for you.**

They ran to the Train station and paid for their tickets to Sunset Terrace. As soon as they arrived at the Sunset Terrace Sora is running with Naruto behind him until they see a small house like the Oracle described Sora sighed then knocked on the door. The door opened and it revealed a 38 year old man with spiky red hair and blue eyes. He had an outfit that was similar to Sora's only it's blue and it it had the famous Uzumaki symbol.

"What do you want? I told you I don't you want that book about vampires that sparkles and acts all emo." He said bitterly. Sora nervously cleared his voice.

"We just want to ask you a few questions, can we come in?" He asked. The man glared at him then opened the whole door.

"All right but if it's one of those contests then forget it!" He told them as Sora, followed the man to the kitchen. "Who are you?"

"I'll tell you but first, I wanna ask you... are you Masaru Uzumaki?" The man was apalled but nodded.

"Yes."

"Did you come from a faraway world?"

"Are you trying to take me to prison?" He hesitantly asked.

"Please answer the question." Sora pleaded. Masaru grumbled.

"All right yes."

"Is it Konoha?" asked Sakura. The man nodded.

"And do you have a sister named Kushina?" Asked Naruto

"And a wife named Kokuro?" Sora finished not expecting Masaru pulled his Keyblade.

"Are you working for Master Xehanort?" He threatened.

"NO! I am your Nephew, Naruto." Masaru's jaw dropped then looked at Sora.

"My sister wanted to name her son 'Naruto' after Jiryaiya's book." Said Masaru. "And if your Naruto then..." He looked at Sora who smiled at him.

"Hi Dad..." Masaru didn't say anything instead he gave Sora a big hug. Donald once again cried his eyes out. Masaru chuckled.

"It's nice to see you again son. How did you find me?"Sora once again explained their story to his dad. Masaru then laughed.

"My son is also a Keybearer. I'm so proud and he found a girl like his mother." He said while ruffing his hair. Sora was confused. Masaru said that before he was born his mother said that find first girl that you are friends with. That make sure she's like her. A sweet but spunky girl." Sora then blushed then shouted as did Kairi.

"She/I is/am not my/girlfriend!" They both shouted. Masaru gave them a look then shrugged then looked at Naruto.

"So how's Kushina?" Naruto had his head down then explained his life and adventures.

"So... Master Xehanort is back huh?" Sora and his friends nodded.

"And he's back to forge the X-blade?"

"That's right, Dad."

"Well you guys need my help." Masaru said. He reached out his hand and summoned a Keyblade. Sora smiled at his father.

"Thanks Dad. We better go meet King Mickey back at the train station with Aqua and Ven." Masaru's eyes widen.

"Mickey, Ven, and Aqua? They're here?"

"You know them?" Asked Kairi.

"Know them? Before Master Xehanort was a threat, I went to Keyblade school with them under Master Eruaqs." They all ran to the back to the train station and see the King, Aqua, Ven and Riku waiting for them.

"Ven, Aqua, Mickey. Long time no see." Masaru greeted. Ven and Aqua smiled at their former collague.

"It's great to see you too, Masaru." Ven exclaimed shaking his hand.

"Sora told me what happened to Terra. I'm sorry." He said sadly.

"Don't worry. Masaru. We'll find Terra and destroy Master Xehanort once and for all." The kign told them. "For now we're going back to Konoha."

"All right. I can't wait to get back home." Masaru said as they all went to the gummi ship and flew back to the hidden leaf village. They ran back to the Hokage's mansion, earning a shocked face from Tsuande to see Masaru's face and told them about Sasuke alongside Kakashi and was shocked that Naruto and Sakura wielded Keyblades.

"So Sasuke is teaming up with Master Xehanort?" She asked while putting her hands on her forehead.

"Yep. And he's the Fox's blood on Sora's Keyblade to forge the X-Blade." Said the king.

"But I thought Xehanort was destroyed after Sora defeated his Heartless and Nobody." Kakashi asked.

"I thought that too but it turns out that he somehow came back to life." Sora said. Tsuande sighed.

"It doesn't matter. What matters now is we must seal the gates. Find Terra and destroy Xehanort, Maleficent and Orchimaru, once and for all. Tomorrow I want you all to travel through the forests to search for anything. Masaru, you and Mickey stay here and we'll discuss our plans for tomorrow. Until then you are all dismissed.

An hour after The meeting with the Hokage, Sora and Naruto was walking to Naruto's favorite Ramen restraunt called Ichikaru's. They see a girl with purple long hair and white eyes. Naruto started to sweat.

"Uh Naruto Are you okay dude?" Asked his cousin. "You're sweating."

"You see that girl over there Sora?" He asked pointing to the girl. Sora sees the girl walking by.

"That's Hinata Hyuuga. A nice but weird girl. You see a few weeks ago she told me that she loved me after Pein attacked. But I haven't responded her yet, and I haven't told her that Sakura and I are dating. What's worst is that I had a nightmare that I married her out of pity and years later we had two kids and... I hit my own son." He cried. Sora was startled by that dream.

"That must've been some nightmare. Naruto if she's a nice girl I'm pretty sure she can understand if you tell you don't feel the same about her." Sora said. Naruto's head went down.

"But I don't wanna hurt her feelings, Sora."

"Look I'm sure you'll hurt her feelings even more if you don't talk to her." Naruto sighed.

"Yeah I guess you're right Sora. I'll go talk to her." Naruto said as he walked up to the white eyed girl who was suprised when she saw him.

"Naruto-kun." Hinata said.

"Hey, Hinata. I came to talk to you about something. About that time at the Pein attack." He said. Hinata gasped. She thought he forgotten about that confession.

"Look, I really like you. You are a nice and any guy would lucky to have you but I just came to tell you that Sakura and I are dating and I.."She touched his mouth with her fingers.

"It's Okay Naruto. I understand. I'm glad you're telling me the truth about your feelings. I think ever since Sakura hugged you after Pein attacked I figured you too are meant for each other. "I'm glad you're telling me the truth about your feelings." She said then turned around.

"I don't want you to love me just for pity, I just want you to follow your heart and I feel that your heart is with Sakura's. And after Sakura hugged you after Pein attacked, I also realized that I need to get stronger to prove to my father and Neji to get stronger to prove myself." Naruto was stunned at her bravery.

"Hinata..."

"Naruto... Just promise one thing and one thing only. Promise me that you'll love Sakura always and keep her in your heart." She sadly smiled. Naruto smiled and gave her a goofy grin.

"You bet!"And don't worry, someday you'll have some lucky guy to love you." He said. Hinata smiled. They hugged each other then Hinata walked back to her home. Sora joined him again.

"So how did it go?" He asked.

"She took it well and got me to promise to love Sakura as long as I live." He smiled.

"I'm glad to see you do that, Naruto." A voice called from behind. It was Kairi and Sakura smiling. Naruto panicked and waved his hands.

"Sakura... It's not what it..." Sakura laughed at her boyfriend's actions.

"Naruto. It's fine. I saw what happened. I was glad to see you and Hinata patch things up."

"Yeah. I feel a little bad for her. I hope she'll find some guy to love." Sakura patted his back and kissed his cheek.

"Don't worry honey. She will. She'll find some guy that will be there for her like you are for me." Naruto grinned at her girlfriend's remark.

"Now c'mon let's eat at Ichikaru's!" He shouted, dragging his cousin in comedic fashion. Sakura sighed and put her hand on her forehead.

"He's an idiot.." She said then looked up and smiled at Naruto dragging Sora who is gagging. "But he's my idiot. And my life would suck without him."

**And that's the end of the chapter. Once again if you liked NaruHina then I'm sorry but this is the only "NaruHina" we'll have. But don't worry, Hinata fans... she won't get lonely. Who will she be with? Well you find out in later time. Until then see ya.**


	24. Walking through Konoha

**A/N I don't own Naruto nor do I own Kingdom Hearts nor do I own Coca-Cola. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this chapter. This is not an action chapter just character interaction.**

The owner named Teuchi chuckled at his next customer.

"Well if it isn't my favorite customer, Naruto." Naruto grinned at the old man who noticed Sora and Kairi.

"Hiya, Old Man. This is my cousin Sora, and his friend Kairi." The man chuckled asks for their order. He brought back big bowls of Ramen for the gang and cokes to drink.

"Hey Naruto, Sakura!" Both boys looked back to see Shikamaru with Ino. "I see your back with your mission. Shikamaru guessed. Naruto gave a goofy grin.

"Yeah it was a piece of cake." He shouted. Sakura chuckled and tied her hand with Naruto's. Ino noticed it and chuckled.

"I see you and Naruto are together, are you forehead?" Kairi looked at Sakura with confusion.

"Forehead?" Sakura shrugged.

"It's a long story, anyway you see right. Naruto is officially my boyfriend." She said, blushing while looking at Naruto. Ino smiled at the couple.

"I'm very happy for you, Sakura." Sakura smiled at her friend's comment. After dinner,they all had a discussed their adventures and talked about Sasuke.

"So... Sasuke is evil now?" Asked Ino. Sakura nodded. "And he wants to use Naruto and Sora to forge the X-blade.

"What is the X-blade?" Asked Shikamaru. Then Riku walked in.

"The X-blade is a keyblade that's so powerful that it could open the door to all worlds and bring a Keyblade war." Shikamaru was appalled while Ino blushed then whispered to Sakura.

"Who is this cutie?" She asks.

"That is Sora and Kairi's friend Riku. He's bit of a loner. Riku didn't noticed their whispering as he continued talking.

"The Kyuubi which is inside Naruto has the blood to release it alongside Sora's keyblade. Once the Keyblade forges with the blood then the X-blade will be complete."

Ino and Shikamaru were silent for a minute before Shikamaru finally spoke.

"And Sasuke is helping this Master Xehanort guy. What do we do?"

"Well tomorrow, we're gonna go look for the gate to unlock the pathways to other worlds." Sora said.

"Then we're gonna go look for Terra, the missing Keybearer." Sakura added.

"Then we're gonna find Master Xehanort, Maleficent and Sasuke and kick their asses." Naruto exclaimed. Shikamaru sighed then spoke.

"All right. We'll help you tomorrow. Well I better report to the Hokage. Ino, you coming?"

"Nah, I'll walk through town today." She refused then stands back up.

"I'll walk with you. I want to know this world." Riku said. Ino blushed but nodded.

"All right then. Welcome to the Ino tour guide." Sakura rolled her eyes at her friend's comment. While Riku and Ino walking through Konoha Ven was shopping for some supplies.

"All right now... Aqua asked for more potions." He read then bumped into somebody.

"Ooh I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was... going." He said staring at a white eyed and purple haired girl.

"Ummm I'mmm Sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going either." She stuttered while blushing. Ven waved his hands

"It's no big deal. I'm just looking for some potions. I'm Ventus but my friends call me Ven." He introduced himself.

"H-hinata."

"All right Hinata. Can you show me where the potions are?" She nodded shyly then led him to the potion section.

"All right. Now that I'm done. I'm heading back to Hokage tower. Wanna come join along?" He asks Hinata. She blushed again.

"S-sure." She said. Ven smiled as they walked together. _"She's shy. It's kinda cute that way." _ Ven thought. Meanwhile Aqua was looking from behind smiling at the boy who was walking with Hinata.

"Ven you have really matured then she looked at the sky then teared up.

"Terra... wherever you are... I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't save you. I'm sorry I wasn't there in time. And I'm sorry I didn't tell you how I really feel... I love you." She confessed.

**And that's it. And if you voted for Hinata with Riku then sorry but a reviewer(which I won't mention his name) told me that Ino would be a better match Riku. And now that I think about it. I agree. So I'm gonna change a different poll and I'm confirming the two final worlds which is after Konoha. Which world should Sora visit first? Toy Story? Or Hercules? **


	25. Lingering will

**AN/I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts but I hope you enjoy.**

The next morning Sora, Naruto, Donald, Goofy, Aqua and Ven are reporting back to the Hokage's mansion. They run pass the flower shop, Ichikaru's until. Sora was running until he stopped for some reason. Naruto noticed it and asked what was wrong. Sora pointed it out. This was the Keyhole they were set to find. The keyblade suddenly appeared in his hand. Light flashes from the Keyblade and to the Keyhole. Wind blows through Sora's clothes and hair as Sora locks it. Naruto was in awe.

"Sora what is it?" Sora looked at Naruto and grinned.

"It means the pathway has opened... huh?" Naruto looked at it and don't believe what he just saw. It was a purple portal.

"Strange. This portal never was here before." Naruto commented. Sora crossed his arms.

"This portal seems pretty suspisious." Donald and Goofy nodded.

"We better go in there. But be care it might be a trap." Sora said. The gang nodded and walked through the portal. When they got out of the portal they end up in a canon in the middle of nowhere. Ven and Aqua felt a familiar vibe.

"You know something? This seems kind of Familiar." Ven commented.

"Yeah it truly does." Aqua said. The group looks into the dust and it uncovered a man with suit of armor. The helmet is mostly gold, except for the visor, which is black, and it sports two red prongs, one on either side of the helmet, that point straight up. The arms, legs, and ribs of the armor are black and have orange patterns decorating them. Its knee guards, gauntlets, breast plate, and armored boots are gold, and there are other, smaller pieces of gold armor on its legs. Sora and his friends prepared his weapons.

"Ven... Aqua... Where are you? I can feel we've met before..." Ven and Aqua looked at each other in pure shock.

"You don't think?" Ven questioned.

"It might be." Aqua said. The Man didn't listen as he stared at Sora.

"Xe-ha-Nort... is that you?" He asked. "Xeha...nort. XEHANORT!" He shouted as stands up and prepares his fight against Sora and his friends. Ven and Aqua gasped. They've seen this armored man before.

"TERRA!" They both exclaimed. Sora looked at them from behind.

"This is Terra?" He asked. Ven and Aqua nodded at their friend's question. Aqua stood in front of the man.

"Terra, this is Aqua... please come back." She begged. The man didn't listen as he moved his Keyblade to hit the woman but Naruto blocked it. He then used a standard attack and hit Sora mutilple times but Sora recovered and used his trinity limit to hit him a bunch of times. He than ran next to Aqua and Naruto, Donald and Goofy, panting. Ven thought of something.

"I have a theory... if we defeat him they maybe we can get him back to normal." Aqua pondered. They all looked at each other and nodded.

"All right, it's worth a shot. I have an idea. Follow my lead." Sora said as he with Naruto following him run to Terra. Naruto jumped on Sora's feet and jumped at the Terra and bashed him over 12 times. Donald, Sora and Aqua stood next to each other and shouted...

"THUNDER!" As thunder came out of their weapons and hit Terra. Goofy and Naruto charged at Terra and bashes him multiple times. The Man got up and releases a brown aura around him. Several rock particles emit from his body as well. Utilizing jumping attacks and swipes as his Keyblade drags and smashes against the ground, kicking up Donald and Goofy away, knocking them unconsious. He then consists a bunch of dark projectiles at the Keybearers but they jumped before he can hit them. Sora and Naruto looked at each other with determined faces.

"All right. We beat Sasuke with it... Do you think we can use it to beat Terra, Naruto?" Sora asks. Naruto smirked at his cousin's question.

"It's worth a shot." Naruto shouted. He jumped on Sora's shoulders and Sora ran with his Keyblade. Terra glides towards them.

"Ready... set. NOW, SORA!" Their Keyblades touched each other's hitting the man, knocking him down. He groaned for a bit before he stopped moving. Donald and Goofy woke back up and looked at the lying body.

"Did you kill him?" Asked Goofy. Sora didn't answer him cause he was too busy checking. Then suddenly the armor disapeeared in a shiny light and when the light diminished revealing a tall brunette with hair that reaches to the base of his neck and vertical spikes. He groaned for a few seconds before getting up and holding his head. Aqua and Ven smiled.

"Uh... where am I?" He asked looking at the ground. He looked up to see two boys. One with spiky brown hair. The other with spiky blonde hair.

"Who are you?" He asked but he didn't get his question answered because he was tackled by two familiar people. Both cried with tears of joy while Terra smiled at the huggers.

"Ven. Aqua. You're here! WE'RE ALIVE!" He shouted then hugged his two friends back. Sora,Naruto Donald and Goofy sighed at their happy reunion. Naruto noticed something.

"Hey, you're not crying, Donald?" He asks. Donald shook his head.

"Nope. I'm too happy to cry." He said. Goofy nodded in agreement. The older Keybearers stood back up.

"So... what's going on?" He asked. Sora walked to the portal near him.

"C'mon. We'll explain once we get out of here."

**Terra's back. I bet you were looking forward to this scene. So was I. Next world is next chapter. I'm not gonna tell you where it is but... I won't give you a hint either.**

**Nelson:Ha-ha.**

**Me:Thank you Nelson. Well I'm going to sleep. I'll write the next chapter soon. Unt**il then see ya.


	26. Riku vs Sasuke

**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts but I hope you enjoy this story.**

_French Narrator from Spongebob:Two hours ago ago. _

Riku and Ino was sparring with each other. Riku was impressed with her mind body technigue and Ino was impressed with his ways with the Keyblade. After their spar they had a conversation with each other.

"And I've been training under Sakura ever since because I want to help people I care about." She said. Riku chuckled.

"I know that feeling. But at least let your friend helped you. Me... I betrayed Sora." Ino was confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Riku sighed.

"Let's just say I made some mistakes in the past. I helped Maleficent almost destroy my best friend. All because I had feelings for Kairi. Unfortunately I realized I wasn't mean't to be. Sora is her knight in shining armor. Not me. Even though Sora forgave me... I'm not sure I can forgive myself." He finished with a dejected face. Ino put her hand on Riku's shoulder.

"I'm pretty sure you should. I did my share of mistakes too. I once loved a guy because of the way he looked and not because of the way he acted. Years later after finding out how many people he killed I finally realized he was a monster. My point is that we all make mistakes but I've learned from my own. I think it's time for you to." Riku looks at her in astoundment.

"Thanks, Ino you're a pretty amazing person." He commented, making her blush. She face closer to Riku's. They both puckered their lips but before they touched a flash brightened their eyes. They turn to see what was going on. A corrider of darkness flashed in front of them to reveal a boy with black duckbutt hair and wearing an Organization XIII coat.

"Sasuke!" Ino snarled. Riku's eyes widen.

"Wait... that's Sasuke?" He questioned. Ino nodded. "Naruto told me about this guy. He left the village so he seeks revenge on his brother and after he killed his brother he found out his brother killed his family by order of the Hokage so he vowed to destroy it

"Yes. And you must be Riku. Maleficent told me all about you."

"If you think you're gonna get me to join you with her and become Xehanort's puppet. You're dumber than you look." Sasuke scoffed.

"Why would she be bothered with an idiot like you? I came here to fight you and end you." Riku and Ino about to charge at him but Sasuke waved his finger.

"Nuh uh uh. I need to fight one of you and the other to save a bunch of unconsious children before the Heartless takes their hearts. It's right in the forest in Konoha. One of you better hurry." He smirked. Riku stared at Sasuke then crossed his eyes at Ino.

"Listen, Ino, you help those kids. I'll take care of Sasuke." He commanded. Ino nodded and runs to the forest. Sasuke smirked then summoned his Keyblade. Riku charged at the Uchiha but Sasuke blocked it.

"You know what, Riku we have so much in common. We both work for Maleficent. We accept the darkness." Riku and bashed his Keyblade at Sasuke's face as he fell down.

"What we don't have in common is even though I made mistakes. I accepted the darkness and uses them for the greater good." Sasuke jumped back up and growled. He the hit Riku in a swift combo and finishes his attack with a dark uppercut pushing Riku to a tree. Riku groaned for a bit then used his potion. Sasuke then raises his Keyblade to summon meteors. He aims the meteors at Riku but Riku blocked them. Sasuke growled again then smirked.

"Chidori!"Cried Sasuke as a huge amount of Chakra formed visibly in his hand, lighting it off. He brought his right hand back with the Chidori and charged down the wall. He lunged his hand straight at Riku making him fall down. Riku was hurting. Then he drank his potion, curing most of his injuries. He then hides behind a tree with Sasuke looking for him.

"What am I gonna do? How can I counter his lighting attack." Riku asked in his thoughts. He was looking at the tree. He sits down, closes his eyes and meditates back to when the King was training him.

Flashback.

_"Now Riku." Said the King. You need to work on your sneak attack."_

_"Sneak attack?" Asked Riku. The king nodded._

_"Yes. You need to let the enemy off by casting a invisiblity spell."_

_"How can I do it Mickey?" Asked Riku. The King smiled and held a potion._

_"Simple you use this invisibilty potion and raise the Keyblade like your holding a spell. And your invisibile. But it's only temporary and it's the last one. Save it if you really need to do it." The King explained and hands the potion over to Riku._

_"Thanks Mickey."_

End of Flashback

Riku opened his eyes and drank the invisilbity potion and raised his Keyblade then disappeared.

"You can't hide from me, Riku. I will find and end you." Sasuke said preparing for another attack then felt an attack from behind. He stood back up to see who attacked him. He didn't see anbody and growled.

"Where are you?" He asked. He looked and looked but couldn't find the silver headed boy. Then Sasuke felt someone grabbing him and throw him on the trees. He felt dizzy but regained his composure. He then sees dark aura aiming then hitting him until he fell down. Then he felt someone grabbing his shirt. Then the invisible spell ended revealing an angry Riku threating his throat with his Keyblade. Sasuke was shocked. He then sighed.

"Crap. I gotta retreat again." He said in his thoughts as he open a portal against the tree and bit Riku's hand making him let Sasuke. He left the portal and was gone.

"Crap. I almost had." Riku said then kicked a rock.

"RIKU!" Called Ino who came back with a bunch of 3 boys who looks around 5. "Where's Sasuke?"

"He escaped. Did you save all of them?" He asked. Ino nodded. " All right. Let's go back to Hokage." She nodded then dropped the boys back to their house then run back to the Hokage Mansion.

**And that's it for now. I hope you enjoyed that chapter. I just did. Well I'm done for now. Next chapter is gonna be next world. Until then see ya. **


	27. We're toys

**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts nor Toy Story. Even though I wished I own all three cause If I did then this Naruto Gaiden would be about Naruto and his wife, Sakura and son Shinachiku on an adventure. Kingdom Hearts III to come sooner than expected and Toy Story well... because it's my childhood favorite. With that said, I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Tsuande is tapper her hand, patiently waiting for Riku, Sora, Naruto, Aqua, Ven, Donald and Goofy to report. Kairi and Sakura were looking at the window with Masaru.

"Where could they be?" The hokage asked.

"Well wherever there are, I sure hope their okay." The King said. Kairi and Sakura smiled.

"Don't worry. Whatever gets in Naruto's way, he just takes care of it." Sakura added. Tsuande started to call for her assistant, Shizune but got interuppted hearing the door open. It was Riku and Ino panting

"Riku, Ino? What happened?" Asked Kairi. Riku caught his breath before speaking.

"Guys, Sasuke came back!" They all gasped then see The Keybearers and Disney duo return with a new stranger. Mickey gasped at this stanger's appearance but Masaru walked to him with a bitter face.

"Terra..."

"Masaru." They both were silent for a mintute before they started laughing then hugging each other.

"It's good to see you, buddy." Masaru cheefully cried.

"You too." Terra said still laughing then looking at Aqua and Ven. "Now you can tell me what's going on?" Sora and his friends told them about the portal that led them to rescue Terra and told Terra their adventures . Terra told them that he was possessed by Master Xehanort until a year ago his body disappeared.

"That must've mean that after Xehanort's Heartless and Xemnas were defeated, Xehanort's body and soul desended from Terra's body.

"But if we defeated both Xehanort's Heartless and Nobody then how did we bring Terra back? And How did Master Xehanort come bacK?" Asked Sora.

"Maybe it's because though his body his out, Terra still had to find his lingering will and you defeating it must've forged his body and soul back and as for Master Xehanort coming back, Well once his Nobody and Heartless were destroyed, his originial self returns. Sora put his hand on his chin then he grinned.

"You know something that kinda makes sense. But if we destroy his regular body then he's gone for good right?"

"Right." The king said, answering Sora's guess.

"Sora!" Riku interrupted. "Sasuke came." Sora and Naruto gasped. "He came to end me. I defeated him but he escaped before I took him here." Sora and Naruto put their head down at first then smiled again.

"It's okay, Riku." Sora said.

"Yeah, you did you're best." Naruto added. Riku's heart was warmed by the two boys then asked what we should do now. The King gave a determined look.

"Well. The first thing we should do is travel to two worlds before we can unlock the Keyblade graveyards. Only this time, we're all gonna go as a group. Because with us Keybearers plus Donald and Goofy, we can beat Master Xehanort." That speech encouraged the whole gang.

"We leave in one hour."

_French Narrator: One hour and one minute later._

"Okay is everybody ready?" Asked the king. They all nodded as they walked too the Gummi Ship for their adventure.

"Riku, Wait!" Riku looked from behind to see Ino and Hinata running up to him.

"What is it, Ino?" Ino was panting then blushed.

"I just wanna say be careful out there. And... I wanna give you something." She shyly added.

"What is it.." But before he can even speak he felt her lips touching his. He felt awkward at first but decided to give in and kiss her back. Sakura and Kairi were looking from behind and sighed lovingly at the sight while Sora and Naruto gave each other a high five before he sees Masaru seeing them depart. Sora walks to his father.

"Well Dad I wish you can go but Hokage's orders are for you to hold down the fort here." Masaru chuckled and hugged his son. The King walked to them with a smile.

"Don't worry Sora. He'll join with us later. Once we get done with the two worlds." He told them. Sora nodded at his words. He looks up at his dad.

"You know, son even though we've reunited with each other for two days... I just wanna say I'm proud of you." He said tearfully. Sora teared up too and hugged his dad.

"Thanks, dad." They hugged for a moment then Sora walked back to the Gummi Ship.

Several hours later, They finally arrived at a world. Though it was a world they've never been before.

"And according to said scanner... it's a world were we have to grow small." Donald said.

"Why?" Asked Naruto.

"Well it's a world where Toys come to life..." He confirmed. Everyone was silent for a minute then Sora shrugged.

"Well if there's a world where we turn into lions and mermaids. I guess I'm not surprised anymore." They jumped to the gummi ship by opening a closet door of a little boy's room. It was filled with clouds and a spaceman poster. And it turns out that Donald was right. Sora, Naruto,Ven, Aqua Terra Sakura, Kairi and Riku turned into action figures holding Keyblades. Donald turned into a rubber ducky. Goofy turned into plush toy and the King turned into a small figurine.

"Wow. I can't believe we're toys." Naruto exclaimed. They were looking at their appearances until they heard a voice talk. They walk over to the side of the bed to see a Cowboy talking talking to the Spaceman on the poster lying on a skateboard working on a plastic rocket.

"Listen light snack. You stay away from Andy he's mine. And no one is taking him away from me." He threatened however the Spaceman was confused.

"What are you talking about? Where's that bonding stip?" He asks before working on the rocket again. The cowboy pulled him out again.

"And another thing... stop with this spaceman thing. It's getting on my nerves."

"Are you saying you wanna log a complaint to star command?" He ask, angrily.

"Oh-ho, ok, ooh, well, so you want to do it the hard way, huh?" The cowboy ask while punching his palm.

"Don't even think about it, Cowboy." The Space Ranger said, standing up from the skateboard.

"Oh yeah tough guy?" The Cowboy yelled, pushing the Spaceman's helmet. The spacman gasped and collasped on the floor, gasping for air. Sora, from behind looked at Naruto with a confused face. Naruto shrugged. He too was puzzled by the Spaceman's reaction. The spaceman then sniffed the floor.

"The air isn't toxic." He confirmed then turned to the Cowboy. "How dare you open a spaceman's helmet on an uncharted planet? My eyeballs could've been sucked from their sockets!" He said then closed his helmet. The cowboy chuckled.

"You actually think you're the Buzz Lightyear?" He asked. "And All this time I thought it was an act. Hey guys, look! It's the real Buzz Lightyear."

"You're mocking me, aren't you, Woody?" The spaceman named Buzz asked.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, BUZZ LOOK AN ALIEN!" shouted the Cowboy named Woody pointing at  
the ceiling.

"WHERE?" exclaimed Buzz who looked. But there was nothing there and Woody started laughing. Buzz was annoyed.

"Aliens may not have been behind you but we are." Sora confirmed. The Cowboy and Spaceman looked from behind to see Sora and his friends from behind.

"I didn't know Andy's got new toys." Woody asked.

"Oh... We're not Andy's new toys. We're..." Sora couldn't say but the King spoke.

"We're toys from a toy store and we escaped before it collasped.

"I see well welcome aboard. I'm Woody." The Cowboy said, pointing at himself.

"Buzz Lightyear, At your service." The spaceman said, shaking Sora's hands.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Sora, this is Naruto, King Mickey, Kairi,Sakura, Riku, Aqua, Ven, Terra, Donald and Goofy."

"Nice to meet you all, now let me introduced to you to everyone else."

And that's it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Don't worry, there's more where that came from. Until then see ya.


	28. Pizza Planet part 1

**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts nor Toy Story. But I hope you enjoy. **

Sora and friends were told about the toys owner named Andy. How he always played with them and just got Buzz recently. Those stories about Andy brought Sora back to his memories, playing his action figures with Riku. Later on they hid from Andy in the closet cause Woody told them too so he wouldn't suspect the toys are alive. Andy's mother came in the door and found Andy playing with Buzz.

"Ahh all this packing makes me hungry. What would you say, dinner at... Pizza Planet."

"Pizza Planet? OH COOL!" Andy Exclaimed as he left the room with his mother. When the toys came to life. Woody sat alone hearing Andy and his mother's conversation that he can bring one toy.

"One toy." He picks up the Magic 8 ball and asks "Will Andy pick me?" He shook the ball and wait's for it's reply however Woody wasn't happy with the ball's answer.

"DON'T COUNT ON IT? OH!" He grunted and rolled the ball under the desk. He sees he didn't break the ball. He looks at Buzz then at RC the racecar who was sleeping then back under the desk. He had an idea to get him to Pizza Planet.

BUZZ," he yelled, "oh Buzz, Buzz Lightyear, Buzz Lightyear, thank goodness. We've got trouble."

"Trouble," asked Buzz, "Where?"

"Down there!" Said Woody, pointing behind the desk, "Just down there. A helpless toy. It's trapped Buzz." Woody as he held his hand in fake fear.

"There would be no time to lose!" Woody sneaks and grabs RC's remote. Buzz was still looking.

"I don't see anything." He said.

"Oh he's there. Just keep looking." Woody said as he pushed the trigger cause RC to move towards Buzz.

"What are you..." Buzz gasps seeing RC charged at him but he jumped before he could get hit. Unfortuantly RC hit the billboard and down came the pins that held Andy's drawings. The billboard hit the globe and it rolled towards Buzz who was running until he slipped into a punch of pencils. Woody was shocked. He didn't want to knock Buzz out the window. Just under the desk so Andy can find him later. The globe rolled off the desk, hitting a lamp post. Almost hitting Woody, but knocking Buzz out the window.

"BUZZ!" The other toys cried. Buzz fell in a bush in the front yard. Woody Everyone else came to the scene and looked for Buzz, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"I don't see him in the driveway," said Slinky, "I think he bounced into Sid's yard."

"Oh Buzz," cried Rex.

Woody backed away slowly and quietly. Sora and friends heard the comotion and runs to the desks.

"What happened?" Asked the king.

"Buzz got knocked out of the window." Rex yelled in panic.

"Oh no." Naruto exclaimed. "How."

"I'll tell you how." Mr. Potato Head decuded. "I think Humpty Dumpty was pushed... BY WOODY!" He said, pointing at Woody making everyone gasp and look at him.

"Hey you don't think I mean't to knock Buzz out the window. Do you, Potato Head?"

"That's Mr. Potato Head to you, you backstabbing murderer," snapped Potato Head.

"Wait. Guys let's hear Woody's side. I'm sure it was an accident, right Woody? Asked Sora. Woody nodded.

"Yeah it was an accident. You gotta believe me." He pleaded.

"We believe ya, Woody." Slinky said, looking at Hamm and Mr. Potato Head who glared. "Right Rex?" He asked the Dinosaur.

""Well, ye…N…I don't like confrontations," said Rex who backed away.

"Hey, Accusing Woody is not gonna bring Buzz back." Sakura exclaimed. "What would get Buzz back if we go down here and help him.

"It's too late pinky." Said Mr. Potato Head.

"PINKY?" Sakura screamed and was being held by Kairi and Naruto while trying to beat up Mr. Potato who was unfazed by Sakura cause he was too busy accusing Woody.

"You couldn't handle Buzz cutting in on your playtime, could you Woody?" Asked Mr. Potato Head, "didn't want to face the fact that Buzz just might be Andy's new favorite toy. So you got rid of him. But what if Andy starts playing with me more Woody, huh? You gonna knock me out of the window too?"

Woody nodded no nervously as Hamm said, "I don't think we should give him a chance."

But before they could do anything, they heard Andy coming back in the room. They all went back to their original spot before He could see them except for Sora and the gang who his hiding behind his books. He looked and looked. Told his mother he's missing, his mother told him to bring another toy as he gave up and took Woody from the table. The king then whispered.

"Okay, Listen. Some of us has to go follow Woody to help Prove his innocence. Meanwhile the rest will stay here and look for Buzz."

"But how do we get to him without noticing us?" Asked Donald. Mickey pointed at the back seat.

"You will zap them to the trunk inside." The King said. Sora nodded then looked at the Van.

"All right, your Majesty. Naruto and I will follow Woody. You guys try to find Buzz." Sora said. The king nodded.

"Right. We'll meet you in the closet when you come back." He confirmed. Donald brought out his staff and zapped Sora and Naruto into what appears to be a trunk inside a car. They hear a door opened then Andy's mom puts her daughter up front in a booster seat with Andy in the back seat then his mom started the engine then put it in drive and is on their. Meanwhile back at Andy's room. The gang was helping the toys help Buzz by giving him a bunch of monkeys who were hanging down towards the bush but it was too short.

"It's too short. We need more Monkeys!" Ven said.

"There aren't any more. That's the whole barrel!" said Rex who tossed the barrel away and called out, "Buzz the monkeys aren't working. We're formulating another plan. Stay calm. Oh where could he be?"

**Man this was tough to write but I'm glad I got the job done. I'll write Pizza Planet part 2 later. Until then see ya. **


	29. Pizza Planet part 2

**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts nor Toy Story. With that said I hope you enjoy it.**

Meanwhile Andy's mother drove to a gas station called Dinoco to fill up gas. Andy has Woody sitting beside him.

"Can I help pump the gas?" Asked Andy, getting out of the car.

"Sure I'll even let you drive." Said Andy's mother.

"Really?" He asked excitingly.

"Yeah, when you're sixteen." She joked.

"Very funny Mom." As soon as Andy and his mom left the car. Sora and Naruto jumped off the trunk to see Woody sighed laying on the carseat.

"Hey Woody." Sora said. Woody looked from behind to see Sora and Naruto beside him.

"Hey, guys. How did you get here?" Asked Woody. Sora nervously rubbed his neck while Naruto rubbed his head.

"It's a long story." Said a sheepish Naruto. "So, are you okay?" Woody shook his head at Naruto's question.

"No. How am I gonna convince these guys it was an accident?" Just when Sora was about to answer Woody's question he sees something up the window and smiled with relief as did Woody.

"Buzz!" Woody exclaimed. Buzz came down to the car seat with a bug on his helmet. Although Woody was happy to see Buzz alive, Buzz looked unhappy to see him.

"BUZZ! HA! YOU'RE ALIVE! THIS IS GREAT! OH, I'M SAFE, I'M SAFE! Andy will find you here. He'll take us back to the room and then you can tell everyone that this was all just a big mistake," said Woody as he took the bug off Buzz's helmet, "huh? Right…buddy?"

"I just wanna let you know even though you tried to Terminate me, revenge is not what we promote on my planet." Told Buzz.

"Oh that's good." Naruto said with relief. Buzz got closer to Woody.

"But we're not on my planet, are we?" Buzz asked.

"NO." Answered Woody. Buzz than grabbed Woody and Jumped off the car. Sora and Naruto sighed with frustration and followed them.

"Hey, hey we should work together." Sora proposed, begging for them to stop but Buzz was shaking Woody's head against the ground then kicked him to one of the tires. Woody then got mad.

"Okay! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?" He asked but Buzz punched his face, making his head spin. Woody tackled Buzz to the floor and opened his helmet. He started punching Buzz's face, but Buzz had his hand free and with that, he pressed the button that closes his helmet. It closed on Woody's fingers. "OW," he shouted.

Woody then started punching Buzz's chest multiple times. Buzz's voice box started saying "Buzz, Buzz, Buzz Lightyear to the rescue."

The Uzumaki cousins kept on trying to stop the fight but they all heard Andy's mom say "Next stop?"

Andy got into the car and the engine ignited. The car took off, leaving Woody, Buzz, Sora and Naruto.

"Andy." Woody said but it was too late as the car left. Woody walks to the spot where the car once parked.

"What if he doesn't realized I'm not there?" He asked himself than gasped. "I'm lost... Oh I'm a lost toy." Woody started crying on the ground for losing Andy. Sora and Naruto were worried about their friends back at Andy's room.

"Oh man, everyone's gonna be worried about us. Especially Sakura." Naruto sighed. Sora pat his back.

"Don't worry, Naruto. We'll find a way back." Sora said which made Naruto better. Buzz opened his wrist comminucator.

"Buzz Lightyear, mission log the local sheriff, two kids and I seem to be at a huge refueling station of some sort."

Woody heard Buzz and got angry again. "You," he growled before running after him.

But before Woody could engage into another fight, they heard honking sound. They all looked up and saw a huge truck pulling into the station. While Buzz,Sora and Naruto fled before the truck hit them. Woody turned blank and plopped right down to the ground. The truck tires stopped right in front of Woody's face. When Woody came back to life, he got up and backed away from the tire. He was relieved he wasn't run over. But while backing up, he bumped into Buzz who was still talking to his wrist.

"According to my navi computer..."

"Shut up. Just shut up you idiot." Woody interuppted.

"Sheriff this is no time to panic," replied Buzz.

"This is the perfect time to panic!" said Woody, "I'm lost, Andy is gone, they're gonna move from the house in two days and it's ALL YOUR FAULT."

"My…my fault," replied the angered Buzz, "If you hadn't pushed me out of the window in the first place…"

"Oh yeah? Well if you hadn't shown up with your stupid little cardboard space ship and taken away everything that was important to me," said Woody. Sora and Naruto stood there listening to their arguement.

"Should we do something?" Asked Sora. Naruto shrugged cause he didn't have an answer.

"Don't talk to me about importance," replied Buzz, "because of you the security of this entire universe is in jeopardy."

"WHAT," exclaimed a confused Woody, "what are you talking about?"

"Right now poised at the edge of the galaxy," replied Buzz who pointed up at the night sky, "Emperor Zurg has been secretly building a weapon with a destructive capacity to annihilate an entire planet. I alone have information that reveals this weapons only weakness. And YOU my friend ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR DELAYING MY RENDEZVOUS WITH STAR COMMAND!"

Woody stared at the toy who thinks he's a space ranger in complete silence.

"YOU…ARE…A…TOY! YOU AREN'T THE REAL BUZZ LIGHTYEAR! You're a…you're an action figure! You are a child's plaything!" Buzz just shook his head at Woody's rant.

"You're a sad strange little man. And you have my pity, Farewell." He said doing a a hand salute and walked away.

"OH YEAH WELL GOOD RIDDANCE YOU LOONY!" Yelled Woody, walking away muttering "rendezvous with start command." He muttered before seeing a truck with a rocket on top. Woody smiled at the logo in the rocket.

"Pizza Planet. ANDY," he said before worrying again, "Oh no. I can't show my face in that room without Buzz. BUZZ! BUZZ COME BACK!"

"Go away," replied Buzz.

"NO Buzz you gotta come back." Sora looks at the truck then had an idea. "We found a spaceship!" Buzz stopped and turned around.

"It's a spaceship, Buzz." Naruto confirmed as Buzz walked to them. The Pizza guy was asking for directions.

"Now you're sure this space freighter will return to its port of origin once it jettisons its food supply?" He asked Woody.

"Uh-huh, and when we get there, we'll be able to find a way to transport you home," replied Woody.

"Well then let's climb aboard." Buzz said, running to the truck.

"No, no, no, wait. Buzz, Buzz," stopped Woody. "let's get in the back. No one will see us there." Sora said.

"Negative," replied Buzz, "there are no restraining harnesses in the cargo area. We'll be much safer in the cockpit."

"I agree with Buzz." Naruto said as he climbed up with Buzz into the front seat of the car. Sora and Woody tried to get them to the back but car started running so they climbed to the back seat and got themselves in the cargo. They both opened the back window, seeing Buzz and Naruto sharing a seatbelt.

"Safer in the cockpit than the cargo area, what an idiot." Muttered Woody. Sora rolled his eyes at Naruto's comments too. Then the driver stepped on the gas riding so fast that it cause both Sora and Woody to fly back. The car just keep on moving as Sora and Woody hit the window again then a big box rolled to the back of the cargo, right where Woody and Sora were and It squished them. Later on they made it to the restaurant.

Buzz saw a big rocket and was amazed. He felt that he was getting closer to Star Command. He took the seat belt off and looked at the restaurant entrance. There were two robotic guards who lifted and lower their spears for anyone who entered the restaurant. "You are clear to enter, welcome to Pizza Planet." The Robot said.

Buzz and Naruto opened the back window to look for Woody and Sora.

"Sora?" Naruto called.

"Sheriff?" Buzz asked as The box lowered and there was Woody and Sora nearly unconscious from the hit.

"There you are," said Buzz. "Now the entrance is heavily guarded. We need a way to get inside."

As Woody tried getting up, he had a cup over his head. This gave Buzz an idea. "Great idea Woody," he said, "I like your thinking."

**Boy that was tough to write and next chapter will be Pizza Planet which I think was my favorite part in Toy Story. I will write it later though. Until then see ya. **


	30. From Pizza Planet to Sid's house

**I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts nor Toy Story but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Using two old burger container, and an old doggy bag and a cup, Woody and Buzz hid, waiting for the entrance to open up. Once the door opened, they quickly run toward the door and made it inside. They stopped and stayed motionless as a group of kids ran out. With them gone, Naruto started running again, but only ended up bumping into Sora.

"Watch where you're going," he said.

"Sorry,Sora." He replied as they run behind a arcade machine and uncovered themselves. Sora walked off and widens his eyes at the sight. It was some sorts of arcade games. Kids were enjoying the games and eating the pizza. Buzz and Naruto were amazed.

"What a space port," said Buzz, "good work Woody."

"Wow. If he ever get big, I'm taking Sakura here on a date and you can bring Kairi." Whispered Naruto to Sora who blushed. Woody heard a familiar voice. It was Andy. "Mom, can I play Black hole," asked Andy to his mother, "please, please, please."

"Andy!" said Woody. Sora and Woody smiled at the sight of Andy too.

"Now we need to find a ship that's heading for Sector twelve,..." said Buzz who was suddenly pulled back by Woody being followed by Sora and Naruto who played along with Woody.

"Wait a minute, no Buzz. This way," said Woody as he ran behind the numerous arcade games, "there's a special ship, I just saw it."

"You mean it's hyperdrive?" Asked Buzz as they hid behind an arcade machine.

"Hyperactive hyperdrive and astro...turf." Sora said. Buzz scoffed.

"Where is it? I…I don't see the…" Buzz said before spotting another rocket, "SPACE SHIP!" There was a sign that said, "ready to launch." Believing that this would help him, he runs towards the ship. Sora looked back, gasped and pointed at Woody's shoulder but he ignored the tap.

"Ok Buzz when I say 'go' we're gonna jump in the basket," he said before realizing that Buzz was running off, "BUZZ!" Woody called. But it was too late as Buzz slipped inside the machine. Woody groaned in frustration again then looked back at Andy who was walking away.

"This cannot be happening to me." Woody muttered.

"Tell me about it, Woody." Naruto agreed as they followed Buzz who sees a wall in front of him but sees a place where he can grab hold. He hold on to the wall and jumped forward. He landed on a bunch of squeaky three eyed aliens wearing blue spacesuits.

"A stranger," said one.

"From the outside," said another.

"Ooh," they all said.

"Greetings I am Buzz Lightyear," greeted Buzz, "I come in peace." The aliens walked toward to Buzz fascinated by him. Woody, Naruto and Sora moved inside the rocket like Buzz did.

""This is an intergalactic emergency. I need to commandeer your vessel to Sector 12. Who's in charge here?" Buzz asked.

The aliens pointed upwards and together said, "The claw."

There was a metal claw at the top of the rocket. It turns out this rocket was just a silly crane machine. "The claw's our master," said an alien.

"The claw chooses who will go and who will stay," said another. Woody facepalmed at the aliens god.

"This is riduduculus." He said while Sora and Naruto was in awe by the claw because it brought back memories of claw machines back in the day.

"HEY BOZO! YOU GOT A BRAIN IN THERE?" A Voice yelled. Woody, Sora and Naruto turned around to see a boy with a black shirt and a skull on it. Woody got very scared.

"Oh no... Sid." Woody exclaimed. Sora and Naruto were confused.

"Who?"

"Andy's Next door neighbor. He's destroys toys just for fun." Woody says before they jumped on the pile of aliens and hid Buzz as Sid put some tokens to play the game.

"What's gotten into you guys?" Asked Buzz.

"Shh... keep it down before..." Sora whispered however the alien interrupted him.

"Shh... the claw! It Moves."

The claw lowered and picked up one of the aliens above Buzz.

"I have been chosen," he said, "Farewell my friends. I go onto a better place."

_"Boy do I feel sorry for that alien." _Sora thought.

"Gotcha." The mean boy said, evilly. Then he noticed Buzz after he captured the alien.

"A Buzz Lightyear? No way."

Sora pointed to Woody and Naruto spotting a small door in the rocket. They pushed the aliens in his way away trying to get to it. He turned the doors knob and the door opened. But by this time, Sid had already positioned the claw above Buzz. It lowered and it got Buzz's helmet. "Yes," Sid said. Naruto gasped and pulled Buzz's legs while Sora held on to his cousin Woody held on to him, lowering Buzz causing Sid to punch the glass.

"Hey."

They struggled to get Buzz through the pile of aliens, but the claw was too strong. "He has been chosen," said an alien.

"You must go," said another.

The aliens grabbed Woody and pushed him, Sora and Naruto away from the door. "What are you doing," Woody asked angrily, "stop it. Stop it you zealots." Sora seethed.

But it was too late. Buzz was taken away, but so was Woody, Naruto and Sora.

"All right Quadriple prizes!" Said Sid, excingtly as he took the four toys.

"Let's go home and play." He laughed.

"_Oh no... we're screwed." _Naruto thought.

Later on Sid skateboards to his house as he puts Sora, Naruto, Woody and Buzz in his bag. Buzz was looking from inside the bag while Sora and Naruto were calm but Woody was scared. The alien however was excited.

"Nirvana is coming," said the alien, "the mystic portal awaits."

"Will you be quiet," asked Woody, "you guys don't get it do you. Once we go into Sid's house, we won't be coming out."

Once Sid got inside the house, the toys in the bag came face to face with Sid's dog Scud. He barked psychotically once Sid entered the house. "Whoa, Scud, hey boy! Sit, good boy," said Sid who then reached into the bag, "hey I've got something for you boy."

Sid took the alien out of the bag and placed it on Scud's face. "Ready, set, NOW," said Sid. The guys watched in horror as Scud bit the alien feriously. After that Sid called for his sister.

"Hannah! Hey Hannah!" A little girl, holding walks from downstairs with her doll.

"Did I get my package in the mail," asked Sid.

"I don't know," replied Hannah.

"What do you mean you don't know," snarled Sid.

"I don't know," replied the annoyed Hannah.

"Oh no Hannah," said Sid.

"What?" asked Hannah.

"Look at Janie," said Sid who then took Hannah's doll.

"HEY!" yelled Hannah.

"She's sick," said Sid.

"No she's not!" Hannah said, reaching up for her doll.

"I'll have to perform one of my operations," teased Sid who then ran upstairs with the doll and bag.

"Not Sid's room, not there." Woody said, fearfully. Sid slammed and locked his door then threw his bag on his bed.

"Oh no, we have a sick patient here nurse. Prepare the OR, stat! Patient is ready," Sid said to himself as he did something terrible to the doll, "no one's ever attempted a double bypass brain transplant before. No for the tricky part; pliers!"

Sid grabbed a pterodactyl toy and continued doing his plan. "I don't believe that man's ever been to Medical school," said Buzz. Sora deadpanned at Buzz.

"Do you think so?" He said sarcastically. Sid did a few more things with the two toys until finally he stopped. "Doctor you've done it," he said, before walking towards the door.

"Doctor you've done it." Sid said in a falsetto voice. Then he walked to the door.

"Hannah...:" He said as he opened the door and showed Hannah her doll. "Janie's all better now."

Hannah screams and runs downstairs to tell her mom.

"She's lying! Whatever she says it's not true." Sid said as he closed the door. They all looked out of the bag and looked at the doll that had lost her head. Woody was frightened by everything in the room. Pieces of broken toys were everywhere, even in the lava lamp.

"We're gonna die," said Woody who then ran out of the bag, "I'm outta here." He jumped off the bed and try to jiggle the door but it was locked.

"Locked," he said, before coming down, "there's gotta be another way out of here."

Woody slowly and quietly walked around the room looking for a possible way out. He sees a wheel rolling across the floor. Sora and Naruto wielded their Keyblades and Woody got a matchstick to prepare a battle. Something rushed behind him as he kept his guard up. Woody stopped and asked, "Uh Buzz, was that you?" He dropped the stick and found a flashlight. he heard another noise, this time coming from under the bed. He turned on the flashlight and wove it frantically under the bed. He spotted a toy that didn't seem dangerous.

"Hey, hi there little fella," Sora said "Come out here. Do you know a way out of here?" Sora cutely asked. The toy walked out of the bed and looked at Woody. He had a human head with robotic arms that looked like crabs arms. e walked out from under the bed and looked at Woody. As he did, Woody gasped and shivered in fear. The head was missing an eye. The sight of this spider toy, or Baby Face, gave him a scare. Sora and Naruto were disguted by it.

Another toy came from another part of the room. This one was a fishing rod with Barbie doll leg and another toy, Hand-in-the-box, came out and approached Hannah's broken doll. Other toys, a jet pilot action figure who's torso was attached to a mini skateboard, a wind up frog and a Jingle Joe toy with a Combat Carl head staked on top of a Melody Push chime, approached the broken doll too. The Jingle Joe toy stopped at Woody and turned off the flashlight. Woody frantically dropped the flashlight and ran back on top of the bed where it was safer, jumping on Buzz's as the Mutant toys gathered around the broken doll and carried away its remains. "They're the cannibals," said Buzz.

Woody dove back into the bag for safety. Buzz, Sora and Naruto followed him as Buzz pressed one of his chest buttons and said, "Mayday, mayday, come in Star Command. Send reinforcements. Star Command do you copy?"

Buzz then pointed his laser out of the bag and into the room and said, "I've set my laser from stun to kill."

Woody didn't feel any better and was rather annoyed. "Aw great, great, yeah and if anyone attacks us, we can blink 'em to death," he said sarcastically.

Meanwhile back at Andy's house, the toys were completely unaware of what had become of them. Kairi,Sakura, The King, Riku, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Donald and Goofy were searching for Buzz. Ven was holding the flashlight to scan the ground. He heard a noise in the bush.

"Hey, I think I found them. BUZZ IS THAT YOU?" Ven yelled. Unfortuantly it was a just a cat Meowing.

"Oh.. Stupid cat." He grunted in frustration. own below, Andy's mother's car appeared and drove into the driveway. Rex turned off his flashlight as it did so. "Look, they're home," he whispered.

As the car stopped, Andy got out of the car and noticed that Woody was not in there. "Mom have you seen Woody," he asked.

"Where was the last place you left him," asked the mother.

"Right here in the van," answered Andy.

"I'm sure he's there, you're just not looking hard enough," said the mother.

"He's not here Mom," replied Andy, "Woody's gone." Bo Beep gasped.

"Woody's gone?"

"Oh boy the weasel ran away." Said Hamm. Mr. Potato Head pointed at them.

"Huh Huh? I told you he was guilty. And I bet that Sora and Naruto helped." That comment ticked off Sakura and Kairi as they pulled Mr. Potato Head's lips and eyes off and threw them under the desk then left the desk following their friends back to their hiding place. They were all worried about Sora and Naruto, especially Sakura and Kairi who looked back up at the window, worrying about the two Uzumakis. Riku waited for them inside, seeing their disappointment he decided to cheer them up.

"Hey, girls. Sora and Naruto are okay. They'll come back. I bet they just fell off of Andy's pockets and is on their way back home." He told them, which made Sakura and Kairi smile.

"Yeah, you're right, Riku." Kairi said.

**A/N boy this was tough. I was gonna stop after Sid kidnaps the four missing toys but I thought it would be better to stop after Andy got home. Don't worry though. The Next chapter won't take me long this time. **


	31. Buzz figures out the truth

**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts nor Toy Story but I do hope you enjoy this.**

The next day in Sid's room he was torching Sora and Woody.

"Oh two survivers. Where's the rebel base? Talk!" He asked as he threw both Sora and Woody down.

"I can see your will is strong." He said as he opened the blinds. "Well we have ways of making you talk." Sid pulled out a magnifying glass and put it right above Woody's forehead. It started to burn.

"Where are your rebel friends now? Heh heh." Snickered Sid then his mom called him.

"SID! YOUR POP TARTS ARE READY!"

"All right." He said as left the room leaving Woody with a burning forehead as he got back up and ran to the breakfast bowl to cool it off. Sora patted his back in comfort as Buzz came with mini toy plungers on his helmet and butt. Naruto just got up from the bowl as Sid was splashing him than taking him out then splashing him again. He wiped the milk off his body.

"If I was human, I would totally kick this kid's ass." He said with a vein popped on his head. Sora nodded in agreement. Buzz picked Woody up.

"You alright?" Buzz asked Woody, "I'm proud of you Sheriff. A lesser man would've talked under such torture."

Woody looked at the reflection of a spoon to look at his forehead. "I sure hope this isn't permanent," he said.

"Still no word from Star Command," said Buzz, "We're not that far from the space port."

However, while looking at himself, Woody noticed that the door was open. They were free to escape. "The door," he said, "IT'S OPEN WE'RE FREE!"

"Woody we don't know what's out there." Said Sora.

"I'll tell you what... Ahh!" Woody screamed as he sees the mutant toys in front of them.

"They're gonna eat us Buzz! Do something quick." Pleaded Woody.

"Uh are you sure they're not evil, Woody? After all..." Sora said but Buzz interrupted him by turning on his laser at the mutant toys but it was not working.

"It's not working. I recharged it before I left. It should be good for…"

"You idiot! You're a toy," shouted Woody, "use your karate chop action."

Woody pressed the button on Buzz's back and Buzz's right arm came going down and  
up quickly. "Hey, hey how are you doing that," asked Buzz.

Woody paid no attention and continued pressing the button to keep the toys from moving with Sora and Naruto following them as Woody ran off. "There's no place like home. There's no place like home," he said as he ran to the stairs, "there's no place like home."

But as they kept going downstairs, they stopped too see Scud was sleeping right below him. Woody quietly went back up as he was grabbed by Buzz who whispered to Woody.

"Another stunt like that guys and you're gonna get us killed."

"Don't tell me what to do." Woody seethed but Buzz told him to hush as he walked across the upstairs. Sora and Naruto followed him then Woody Woody cowardly crawled towards Buzz. Scud was still sleeping but Woody's pull string accidentally caught on one of the stair's metal poles. As they walked slowly and quietly, the string became undone, causing Woody's voice box to say something. "YEE-HAW! Giddyup, partner. We got to get this wagon train a'movin'."

Scud walked upstairs to see what woke him up.

"Split up." Buzz said as Woody and Naruto hid inside the closet while Buzz and Sora hid in the nearest room. Scud entered the door then sees Sid's father sleeping on the recliner, then walked off. Sora sighed with relief then he heard a voice.

"Calling Buzz Lightyear. Come in Buzz Lightyear. This is Star Command. Buzz Lightyear do you read me?"

"Star Command," said Buzz excitedly.

But as Buzz was about to make contact, he heard another voice, this time one of a little boy. This was all coming from the TV.

"Buzz Lightyear responding. Read you loud and clear."

"Buzz Lightyear, Planet Earth needs your help," said the first voice.

"On the way," said another.

_"Uh-oh. I was hoping he would find out but not like this." _Sora thought as Buzz was surprised watching the commercial.

"BUZZ LIGHTYEAR! The world's greatest superhero now a world's greatest toy! Buzz has it all; lock in wrist communicator," said the loud announcer.

"Calling Buzz Lightyear," said the commercial boy.

"Karate chop action, pulsating laser light, multi-phase voice simulator," continued the announcer.

"There's a secret mission in uncharted space," said the Buzz on the commercial.

Buzz pressed his own chest button and his voice box said the exact same thing. Buzz could not believe what he was watching and what he was hearing. "And best of all," continued the announcer, "high pressure space wings."

"To infinity and beyond," said the Buzz on the commercial.

There was even a message at the bottom of the screen saying "not a flying toy." This horrified Buzz more. "Get your Buzz Lightyear action figure and save a galaxy near you," concluded the announcer. Buzz looked at his wrist communicator.

"Buzz..." Sora said, trying to cheer him up but Buzz ignored him as he walked out of the room depressed. Sora felt that Buzz needed to be alone so he hid behind the door again then look for Woody and Naruto later. Buzz held on the stairs metal pole, looking at the window as he lowered his head. He lifted his head up, closed his wrist communicator and climbed the stair case. Upon reaching the top, he opened his wings. He stared out the window and, with immense bravery and courage said, "To infinity and beyond," before leaping.

He tried leaping out the window to show he really could fly. But as he made it half way there, he started falling. His face was once again shocked as he fell on the steps. Not only that but his right arm fell off. Hannah came on by, Not noticing Buzz. "Mom," she called, "Mom have you seen my Sally doll?"

Hannah accidentally stepped on Buzz's wing while walking down the hallway. "What dear," replied the mother, "what was that?"

"Never mind," answered Hannah who looked at the broken Buzz Lightyear toy.

**And that's the end of the chapter and boy writing that scene brought back a lot of memories. Toy Story was one of my favorite movies when I was a kid and it's still one of my favorite movies. It's got two more chapters than the next world. Until then see ya. **


	32. Acceptance

**AN" I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts nor Toy Story. But I did see the new Kingdom Hearts III trailer and it was AWESOME! And in honor of that I will write another chapter. I am changing some elements of Toy Story so don't be disappointed. Hope you enjoy.**

One hour later Sora came out of Sid's room. He was worried about Buzz. He then hears the closet door opened as both Naruto and Woody fell to the floor. A ball hit Naruto's head. Sora helped his cousin up.

"Are you guys all right?" Asked Sora.

"Yeah we're fine." Said Naruto. Woody was looking around.

"Where's Buzz, Sora?" But before Sora answered they heard Buzz's voice box.

"There's a secret mission in uncharted space. Let's go," it said.

It was coming from a different room, next to Sid's. Sora, Naruto and Woody slowly sneaked towards a pile of Christmas lights. They looked inside Hannah's room and they saw Hannah with her own toys, along with Buzz and Kyle having a tea party.

"Really," said Hannah, "that's so interesting. Would you like some tea Mrs. Nesbit?"

"Buzz," said Woody. Sora gasped. "_He must've fell down during his depression." _

"It's so nice to join on such late notice," continued Hannah.

"What are we gonna do?" Asked Naruto. Woody put his hand on his chin then cleared his voice to imitiate Hannah's mom.

"Hannah. Oh Hannah." "Mom," she called, "please excuse me ladies. I'll be right back."

Hannah left her room to find her mother. "What is it Mom? Mom where are you?"

As soon Hannah leaves Woody, Sora and Naruto run towards Buzz.

"Hey Buzz are you okay?" Sora asks in a concern tone.

"GONE," cried Buzz, "it's all gone. All is gone. Bye-bye, whoo, see ya."

"What happened to you?" asked Woody.

"One minute you're defending the whole galaxy, then suddenly you find yourself sucking down Darjeeling with…" Buzz said who then turned to the two wrecked dolls at the table, "Marie Antoinette and her little sister." Woody looked at dolls awkardly before taking the teacup off of Buzz's hand

"I think you had enough tea for today. Let's get you out of here Buzz."

"DON'T YOU GET IT?!" Buzz yelled suddenly but crazily, "YOU SEE THE HAT? I AM MRS. NESBIT!"

Buzz then broke out in psychotic laughter. "SNAP OUT OF IT BUZZ," shouted Woody.

Woody quickly opened Buzz's helmet and slapped him in the head with his detached arm. Buzz came back to his senses.

"I, I, I'm…I'm sorry, you're right I am just a little depressed, that's all," said Buzz as they walked out of the room, "I…I can get through this…"

Buzz suddenly broke down once again. "OH I AM A SHAM!" He said as he broke down.

"Shh quiet Buzz." Whispered Naruto."I can't even fly out of a window," said Buzz crazily, "the hat looked good? Tell me that hat looked good. The apron is a bit much."

Woody looked out the window Buzz tried flying out of but then looked at the window in Sid's room. It had a view of Andy's house. This gave Woody an idea.

"Out the window? Buzz you're a genius," said Woody who grabbed the lights and dragged Buzz to Sid's room, "come on, this way."

"YEARS OF ACADEMY TRAINING WASTED!" said Buzz crazily. Meanwhile back in Andy's room, Donald was playing cards with Goofy while King Mickey and Riku were discussing strategies, Terra, Aqua and Ven were sparring. Kairi and Sakura, however were staring at the window.

"I wonder if they got lost." Kairi mumured. Bo Peep joined the two women.

"Don't worry, girls. I'm sure they'll be fine." She said which cheered them up. Woody opened the window and saw Andy's window opened as well.

"HEY GUYS, GUYS," he called. All three women looked and smiled, seeing Woody waving at them at the house of their worst Enemy whom they were told about. Donald, Goofy, Riku, Aqua, Ven, Terra and Mr. Potato Head with Slinky.

"Woody!" Kairi exclaimed. "Where's Sora?"

"And Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"They're fine. They're right here with Buzz." The girls eyes widen. Both Sora and Naruto dragged Buzz on the table to prove that's there.

"Yeah and he broke his arm." Woody told them.

"What happened?" Asked Sakura. Sora lowered his eyes and sighed.

"He found out he's not a Space Ranger." He said, making everyone gasp. "And he's depressed."

"Yeah but we gotta get out of here first. Here catch this." Woody said as he threw the lights to Donald. Who caught it.

"I got it guys." He excliamed. Suddenly they heard a door jigger. Goofy panicked and accidentally dropped the lights. Sora gasped as soon he seen him drop the lights. They realized it but no time to panic as Andy's Toys hid in their positions and The Keybearers and Disney Castle groups hid inside Andy's closet. Coming in Andy's room was Andy's mom who was picking up dirty clothes piled on the floor.. She then called for Andy for bed. After she left the room as the toys went back on Andy's table. Donald put his head down.

"Sorry, guys." He apologized. Sora winced then smiled.

"It's okay, Goofy."

"We'll figure a way out." Naruto said. "If we get out of here. We'll meet you guys at Andy's backyard." Sakura nodded.

"Right, we'll be there, early in the morning." The king comfirmed as they ran for the closet before Andy finds them. Sora and Naruto picks up Buzz and puts him right back down the floor. Suddenly the mutants came out of knowhere and surrounded Buzz, Sora and Naruto.

"Buzz, Sora, Naruto." Yelled Woody sees this and runs off the desk and ran to his friends. "Go away you disgusting freaks," demanded Woody.

But Baby Face turned to Woody and grabbed the detached arm. Woody tried pulling it way. "Alright back, back you cannibals," he shouted before losing his grip on the arm.

Woody flew backwards as Baby Face gave the other mutant toys the arm. Sora and Naruto tried to fight off the mutant toys while protecting Buzz but were outnumbered.

"He is still alive, AND YOU'RE NOT GONNA GET HIM, YOU MONSTERS," shouted Woody who pushed all the mutant toys out of the way.

But when Woody finally pushed the mutant toy out, he noticed that they fixed Buzz's arms.

"They…they fixed you," said Woody who looked at Buzz's fixed arm, "but…but they're cannibals. We saw them eat those other toys."

But the mutant toys moved away and there was Hannah's Janie doll and the pterodactyl, both with their heads back on. Woody, Sora and Naruto felt guilty for being scared and calling them cannibals which in reality they were victims of Sid's pranks. Sorry," said Woody, "I thought…that you were gonna…you know eat my friends."

Before Woody could say more, the toys suddenly ran for cover. "No, no, hey, hey, what's wrong," asked Woody.

Woody, Sora and Naruto heard a voice saying "Not now Mom. I'm Busy."

"Sid!" Sora and Naruto said as they hid under Sid's desk. Woody however tried to pull Buzz under the toolbox.

"Come on Buzz get up. Use your legs. Fine let Sid trash you, but don't blame me," said Woody who then ran for cover himself. Hearing that Woody backed away inside the box. Sid moved the box but found nothing. Woody was holding onto the box. Sora and Naruto wanted to help Woody but they didn't want to be exposed. Sid was looking for Woody until he stepped on Buzz.

"Yes," he said as he picked up Buzz, "I've always wanted to send a space man into orbit."

Sid dropped the blue box on the desk and placed a red tool box on it. Woody was trapped. Sid pulled out some tape and grabbed Buzz. He taped something to Buzz. When Sid put Buzz back on the desk Sora and Naruto looked up and gasped. Luckily before Sid could do anything, a flash of lightning lit up the sky. Sid looked outside and saw that there was a thunderstorm. "Oh no," Sid said as he hit his head in disappointment. Woody sighed with relief.

Sid hit his head on the window in frustration. He then looked at Buzz then said "Sid Phillips reporting. Launch of the shuttle has been delayed due to adverse weather conditions at the launch site. Tomorrow's forecast…" as he placed a ticking clock near Buzz,

"Sunny. Sweat dreams."

After Sid went to sleep Sora and Naruto attempted to help Woody out of the box but it was too heavy. Buzz was still sitting down.

"Hey Buzz." Naruto called. "C'mon."

"Yeah, help us get Woody out of the toolbox." Sora begged. "Oh come on Buzz," said Woody, "Buzz we can't do this without you. We need your help."

"I can't help," Buzz said sadly, "I can't help anyone."

"Sure you can Buzz," Woody said. "You can help them get me out of here. Then we'll get that rocket out. Then we'll make a break for Andy's house.

"Andy's house, Sid's house. What's the difference?" Asked Buzz.

"Ah c'mon Buzz. You had a big fall. You must not be thinking clearly." Sora said. Buzz shook his head.

"No, Sora. For the first time I am thinking clearly. Woody was right all along. I'm not a Space Ranger. I'm just a toy, a stupid insignificant toy."

"Woah hey wait a minute, being a toy is a lot better than being a space ranger," said Woody. Naruto nodded in agreement even though he's not really a toy.

"Yeah right." Buzz said.

"No it is, Buzz. That kid next door thinks you are the greatest. And it's not just because you're a space ranger. You are his toy." Naruto said.

"Yeah, you may not fight aliens or fly and that to be special. You have the heart to make Andy happy." Sora told him. But Buzz was still dejected.

"But why would Andy want me?" Asked Buzz.

"Why would Andy want you? Look at you. You're a Buzz Lightyear," answered Woody, "every other toy would give up his moving parts just to be you. You've got wings, you glow in the dark, you talk, your helmet does that…that, that…WHOOSH thing. You are a cool toy." Woody then suddenly looks down.

"As a matter of fact you're too cool," he said, "I mean, what chance does a toy like me stand against a Buzz Lightyear action figure? I can do is…"

Woody pulled his string and his voice box said, "There's a snake in my boot."

"Why would Andy ever want to play with me when he's got you," said Woody, "I'm the one who should be strapped to that rocket." Woody turned his back. Sora and Naruto put their hand through the hole and held Woody's back in comfort. Buzz looked at Woody then looked back at his foot where it said Andy.

remembered how much Andy played with him since he got him for a birthday present. He then looked Woody.

"Listen Buzz, forget about us, you should get out of here while you can." Woody said.

Woody didn't hear a reply from Buzz. They turned around and saw that Buzz was gone. They think that Buzz took Woody's advice and left. Then they heard a noise coming down from it above, it was Buzz pushing the tool box off the crate.

"Buzz, what are you doing? I thought you were…" Woody asked.

"Come on Sheriff," Buzz replied, "there's a kid over in that house who needs us. Now let's get you outta this thing."

"Yes sir," Woody saluted.

"All right." Naruto exclaimed as he was struggling to push the crate with Sora helping him. As Buzz continued pushing the tool box, he heard a car coming. Everyone looked out the window and saw the moving truck. "Woody, it's the moving van," said Buzz.

"We gotta get outta here now." said Sora trying to push the crate. They got closer and closer to the next until finally, the blue crate was a third of the way off the desk. "Alright," said Woody who got out of the crate. Sora and Naruto smiled and joined him down.

"Buzz, hey I'm out." Woody said but Buzz didn't hear him. "Almost there." He finally pushed the tool box, as well as blue crate off the desk. Woody, Naruto and Sora stood motionless as they fell. The tool box landed on them and it made a loud crash. Buzz quickly turned to Sid who was still asleep. "I want to ride the pony," he moaned. Buzz sighed with relief then checked on his friends.

"Hey, Woody, Sora, Naruto... are you all right?" Asked Buzz. They all lifted the toolbox.

"I'm fine... I'm okay." Woody said.

"Now this is over can we eat ramen?" Asked Naruto who fainted. Sora stood up and held his head before saying "Oh yes, Kairi, come join me in my bed. We can... play some cards." Then all of a sudden Sid's alarm rang. Woody dropped the box, hiding him, Naruto and Sora before they're seen. Buzz then went back into toy mode. Sid was wiping his eyes as the clock stopped. Then he sees Buzz and remembers what he was suppose to do.

Oh yeah. TIME FOR LIFTOFF! WHOO," he said as he grabbed Buzz and screamed "TO INFINITY AND BEYOND!"

Sid ran out of the room with the space ranger as Woody runs to stop him is stopped as soon as he sees Scud running towards him then he closes the door before Scud could get them. Sora and Naruto walked to Woody.

"Now what do we do?" Asked Sora. Woody put his head under his chin. They then see the mutant toys come out.

"Guys." Sora happily exclaimed. But the mutants all went back to hiding.

"No, no, no, no wait. Wait, listen please. There's a good toy down there. He's gonna be blown to bits in a few minutes all because of me," Woody begged, "we gotta save him, but we need your help."

"Please, he's our friend." Sora begged. "And we're trying to back to our other friends too."

Seeing how desperate they was in need of help, Baby Face came out and tapped his claw on a metal bar. This was getting all of the mutant toys to come out and gather around Woody, Sora and Naruto.

"Thanks." Naruto said. Woody started to crouch down.

"All right, we're gonna have to break a few rules. But if it works it'll help everybody." He said, preparing the plan.

**Boy this was tough to write but I'm glade I got it done. Don't worry next chapter won't take me long. Please comment on this story and the new Kingdom Hearts III trailer. I hope it's as good as KH2. Until then see ya. **


	33. So play nice

**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts nor Toy Story. This is the last chapter of Toy Story. After that is one more Disney World but the next world is gonna continue the story. **

"All right, listen up. We need pump boy here." Sora said, discussing the plan. "Ducky and Legs join together."

Roller Bob and us don't move 'till we get the signal, clear? " asked Woody. Everyone cheered. Woody indicates they're ready as they moved to their places as Naruto and Duckie went to the air vent pipes while Baby Face, Hand-in-the-Box and Rockmobile, a toy with an insect head, a muscular torso and a steering wheel, got on each other's heads and stacked each other up to reach the door knob. Legs and Naruto continued navigating through the maze of pipes. Back in the room, Roller Bob put on his goggles as Woody ordered, "wind the frog."

The walking car toy began twisting the screw on the wind-up Frog's back. Naruto, Ducky and Legs eventually found what they were looking for; the area above the front entrance to Sid's house; the front porch. Hand grabbed onto the door knob as Rockmobile gave a thumbs up, along with Walking Car. Janie, Pterodactyl and Jingle Joe waited behind Roller Bob, Woody and Sora. Naruto, Ducky and Legs lifted the light bulb above the front porch.

"Wait for the signal." Whispered Sora. Ducky and Legs began their next move. Ducky hooked himself onto Legs' hook and jumped out of the ceiling and was left hanging. Ducky swung himself back and forth and back and forth until finally he reached the door bell. He activated the doorbell, giving Woody the signal. "GO," ordered Woody.

Hand opened up the door, getting Scud's attention, as Walking Car let go of Frog. Frog accelerated out of the room and rode downstairs. Scud gave chase. "Alright let's go," Woody said as Naruto and Sora joined him. and grabbed onto Jingle Joe who Janie and Pterodactyl got on. Everyone was ready to get out of the room. Once Scud disappeared, Woody said, "NOW!"

Roller Bob moved out. Back downstairs, Hannah heard the door bell ring. "I'm coming, I'm coming," she called.

Ducky was then put onto the ground and lay motionless. Hannah opened the door and saw no one there. But Frog finally got himself downstairs and rode to the front door. Scud was right behind him. Frog rode right underneath Hannah's legs and Ducky caught him. Scud ran into Hannah and almost pounced on Ducky. "SCUD," yelled Hannah.

Legs reeled both toys to safety and they both put the light bulb back in place. Scud continued barking at the toys. "Stupid dog," Hannah said as she closed the door.

Scud was stuck outside on the front porch. Once Hannah left the scene, Woody and the others appeared, riding down the stairs and heading towards the backyard door. "LEAN BACK," ordered Woody.

Everyone did so and they got out through the doggie door and landed in the bushes. Everyone was ok, and Woody peaked out and saw Buzz, who was placed on another blue crate and ready for liftoff.

"All right, Sora, Naruto hide. And don't come out till I say so, okay?" Woody ordered. Sora and Naruto nodded and hid under behind a paint can.

Woody ran to Buzz who was relieved to see his friend again. "Woody! Great," he said, "help me outta this thing."

"Shh," replied Woody.

"What," asked Buzz.

"It's okay. Everything's under control." answered Woody who then plopped down onto the floor.

"Woody what are you doing" whispered Buzz frantically.

Sid came out of the shed with matches. "Houston, all systems are go. Requesting permission to launch." he said before noticing Woody, "Hey, how'd you get out here? Oh well, you and I can have a cookout later."

Sid placed Woody on a grill and put a match in his pocket. Sid then turned back to Buzz and said, "Houston do we have permission to launch. Roger. Permission granted. You are confirmed at 'T' minus ten seconds," as he lit the match, "and counting. Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one…"

_"Reach for the sky."_

Sid turned to the cowboy doll and was confused. "Huh?" he said.

_"This town ain't big enough for the two of us!_" said the voice box.

"What?" asked Sid.

_"Somebody's poisoned the waterhole,"_ said the voice box once again.

"It's busted!" said Sid as he held the doll in his hand and bout to throw it away But Woody's voicebox said something else.

"_Who you calling busted Buster_?" Woody said, surprising Sid, _"That's right. I'm talking to you Sid Phillips. We don't mind being blown up Sid, or smashed, or ripped apart."_

Woody talking to Sid started scaring him. "We..?" he asked.

_"That's right!"_ answered Woody, _"Your toys."_

A doll appeared from out of the sandbox repeating "Mama," as Walking Car and another car emerged out of the sand. Sid just stood there shocked, seeing the toys walking. Sora and Naruto came from behind the paint cans, walking like a zombie. Even the alien that he got from Pizza Planet was moving. Baby Face appeared on Sid's face, scaring him. He was being hung by Legs and Ducky. Hand-in-the-box grabbed onto Sid's foot, scaring him more. Roller Bob, Janie, Pterodactyl, Jingle Joe, All the toys slowly and menacingly approached the terrified Sid. _"From now on you must take good care of your toys, because if you don't, we'll find out Sid, we toys can see everything..."_ Woody's voice box said as Woody's head moved 360 degrees then came to life.

"So play nice..." He said, making Sid drop Sid and ran back inside. Everyone started celebrating their victory over Sid as Sora walked up to Buzz and cut the tape off of his rocket. Naruto grabbed his rocket off his back and threw it down. Buzz smiled then said.

"Hey, Woody." Woody walked up to Buzz and shook his hand. "Thanks."

"No problem Buzz. Now let's get out of here." He then turned to the mutant toy. "Thank you for your help guys."

"Yeah, Sorry we were scared of you." Sora apologized. Baby face walked to Sora and shook his hand. Woody then started to walk to the open fence.

"Well we better get going." He said as Naruto, Sora and Buzz followed him. Luckily for them, Andy hasn't left yet.

"Sora, Naruto!" They both looked ahead before being glomped by Kairi and Sakura, Squeezing both of them tightly.

"Sakura, I love you but can you please get off of me?" Asked Naruto as he was turning red, so was Sora. They let go as Sora and Naruto gasped for air. They see the other keybearers behind both girls, smiling that they're reunited with their lost friends. Aqua turned to Woody.

"Woody, The other toys want to say they're sorry for accusing you of murder. Especially Mr. Potato Head." Woody smiled and put his hands on Aqua.

"Thanks, Aqua. I'll forgive them as soon as we get to Andy's new house." The King then shook Woody and Buzz's hands.

"Well it was nice meeting you guys but Buzz and I are heading back to Andy's mom's van."

"Okay then, It was nice to meet you Woody." Naruto said.

"I hope we meet again." Goofy said sadly.

"Don't worry Goofy. We're still in each other's hearts. We'll never seperate." Sora said, seeing Woody and Buzz runs towards the blue van.

**And that's it. Sorry I didn't do the climatic ending but I just wanted to write Buzz's rescue. Next world is Hercules then it's the final battle. Until then see ya. **


	34. Olympus

**A/N: I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts. This is the final Disney World. Next is back to Konoha. This kinda takes place the movie but not really and I will write my favorite part of the movie. I hope you enjoy this. I especially love writing Hades. **

Meanwhile before our heroes were on there way to Olympus. Hades, Maleficent and Orchimaru were watching them from Hades underworld. They were apprehensive of this situation.

"So those little punks are getting stronger then we thought." Hades grumbled. "We might go down faster than Achilles heel." Maleficent smirked at the evil god.

"Fear not Hades. For we have a perfect plan in mind. I want you to do something for me..."

"Yes... call the titans." Orchimaru grinned. Hades grinned back then teleported alongside his allies. Meanwhile back in Olympus Coliusuem where it looks like it was all fixed since Sora's last visit.

"Wow... Guess Herc really fixed the place up." Goofy said. Donald nodded.

"This place is beautiful." Sakura commented. Naruto nodded in agreement. They walked inside and open the giant door. They see the plaque of champions and see that Sora, Donald and Goofy.

"So you guys were champions here?" Asked Naruto, fascinated. Sora nodded.

"Yep, Naruto and we became true heroes." He said. Then the door open revealing a well built guy with orange hair, bandana and strong muscles. Sora, Donald and Goofy smiled at the man.

"Sora! Donald! Goofy! IT'S GREAT TO SEE YOU GUYS!" He said, walking to Sora and gave him another handshake.

"Great to see you too, Herc." Sora said then introduced his other friends to him. He then noticed Terra Aqua and Ven.

"Terra! Aqua Ven. Long time no see!"

"It's great to see you, too Herc." Ven added.

"So has Hades showed up yet?" Asked Goofy. Hercules shook his head. "Nope. Nothing bad so far. Hey guys. Since your here. My father told me that if you ever come back to Olympus again, then I can take you there so he can honor you." Sora was suprised.

"Really?" He asked excitingly. the frowned. "I thought mortals weren't allowed up there."

"Yeah but this time he's making an exception to the ones that helped me saved Olympus. And he said he can you can bring friends and family that are with you. Phil and I will introduce you at the party as your emcee. There will be food,music and games. What do you say?" ' Everyone nodded and accepted Hercules invitation.

"All right. We leave right now. C'mon Phil, Meg." A woman with long brown hair and a purple dress with sandals, walking with and a goat man came out walking towards him. They both smiled at the Now true heroes.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in. How are you doing, Sora?" Meg asked. Sora sheepishly smiled and put his hands behind his head. Phil walked up to him and gave him a playful punch.

"How are you guys been since you're now true heroes?" Asked the goat man. Kairi whispered into Sora's ear.

"What does he mean, 'true heroes?'" Sora whispered back. "I'll explain later." They then followed Hercules, walking towards the town. Meanwhile Hades was standing on a chariot near an dark portal with lighting cages, trapping the four titans that Sora defeated in his past adventures.

"BROTHERS TITANS, LOOK AT YOU, WHO DEFEATED YOU IN THE TOURNAMENTS?"

"SORA!" THEY YELLED ANGRILY.

"AND NOW THAT I REVIVED YOU AGAIN, WHAT'S THE FIRST THING YOU'RE GONNA DO?"

"DESTROY HIM." The rock titan yelled.

"Good Answer." Hades simply replied.

"MELT HIM." The lava titan yelled.

"FREEZE HIM." The ice titan yelled. They've been yelling "Sora" over and over.

"Uh guys?" They turned around seeing Hades deadpanned.

"Olympus would be that way." He jabbed his thumb towards the town.

"SORA!" The Rock titan continued.

Maleficent and Hades looked at the Titans walking through the town. Maleficent smiled evilly. While the titans were on their way, Sora and his friends landed in front of the giant, golden gates of Mount Olympus. They walked passed the gates, and waiting for them was a big muscular man with a white beard and wearing a purple robe.

"Hercules!" He walked to his son and hugged him. "It's great to see you."

"You too, father. I brought Sora, Donald and Goofy to you. You've wanted to honor them, right?" But before Zeus can say something else. A small blue god with wsky blue skin and dark blue hair and with wings on his back, wearing sunglasses flew in front of Zeus, panting.

"Hermes, what is it?" Zeus asked. Hermes was panting till he stopped.

"My Lord, the Titans have escaped! And they're practically at our gates!"

"What?! The Titans?!" Zeus exclaimed in shock. "Sound the alarm! Launch an immediate counterattack! Go! Go!"

"I'm going. I'm going." Hermes ran to warn the other gods.

"The titans are back?" Sora asked in a shocked face. "But Donald, Goofy and I destroyed them in the tournament."

"Hades must've brought them back to life, Sora. But we'll worry about that later." Hercules declared. Sora nodded. Hermes came back with bad news.

"Oh no, sir it's terrible. The Coliseum destroyed by the Heartless being led by a woman with black robe and some guy with long black hair and snakes." Everyone gasoed then Sora looked at King Mickey.

"What do we do, your majesty?"

"It's simple, Riku, Aqua, Terra and I will stay here with Hercules to stop the titans. You fellows take care of Maleficent and Orochimaru" Sora and Naruto nodded. Then ran back down with Ven, Kairi, Sakura, Donald and Goofy. They have a feeling it could be their final battle against Orochimaru and Maleficent one and for all.

**And that's it for right now. What will happen? Will our heroes defeat Maleficent and Orochimaru? Tune in next time. Until then see ya. **


	35. Surprised Savior

**I don't own Naruto nor Kigndom Hearts but I hope you enjoy this.**

Sora, Naruto, Donald, Goofy, Kairi, Sakura and Ven running through Heartless and Nobodies in their way until they reached the stadium.

"Maleficent and Orchimaru are in there." Sora said. Naruto turned to his cousin.

"Time to settle things for good." Naruto exclaimed. Everyone nodded at his statement and ran to the Stadium where they see the two villains with smirking at the heroes. Then a a corrider of darkess flashed beside them. Sakura glared at the person who just arrived.

"Well well what have we here Orchimaru, Sasuke?" Asked Maleficent. Orchimaru evilly smiled.

"It's the pathetic Keybearer and the Fox demon, Maleficent. Just what we need for the X-blade. "

"FORGET IT!" Shouted Naruto.

"Yeah you're gonna pay for ruining everyone's lives. So forget the X-blade." Sora exclaimed, wielding the Keyblade. The villains just laughed at his comment.

"So you losers think you can defeat the darkness you think you're precious light will win? Don't make me laugh. You guys are losers. The Keyblades didn't choose you, Sora. The reason it came back to is " Sasuke said as he continued talking then he felt a punch by falling on the cold hard floor. The punch was by Sakura Haruno.

"That's it, Sasuke. I had enough of your bullcrap. I once loved you. I thought you were an honorable man. I thought you can change into the Sasuke you once were. But I was wrong. You're a cold heartless person with no care but yourself. You hurt me. You hurt Naruto!" She ranted. Sasuke got back up and wiped the blood off his mouth and growled at the pinkette.

"You were foolish enough to love me in the first place, Sakura. Why would I love a weak girl like yourself?" That comment made Naruto angry.

"Hey Sakura cared for you, Sasuke and you treat her like crap. In fact you do that to everybody." He yelled.

"Yeah I may have known Sakura for a short time but she has been one of my best friends. And you should be ashamed of trying to kill her, Sasuke." Kairi said at the Uchiha boy.

"And what you said about the Keyblade choose me but I don't care." Sora said as he points his Keyblade at Sasuke. "Our hearts are connected, Sasuke. And we shall always conquer the darkness. Then Ven spoke.

" My Friends... are our Powers and we're theirs." Sora finished as his friends nodded in agreement making Sasuke scoff then turned to Maleficent and Orchimaru.

"Well they're all yours." He said as he faded away. Maleficent smiled evilly at heroes.

"Now you shall deal with us Uzumakis! AND ALL THE POWERS OF HELL!" She shouted, turning her into a dragon and Orchimaru into a snake. Sora and Naruto stared at them with shock.

"Oh no, not again." Groaned Sora.

"What? This happened before?" Asked Sakura who got her Keyblade ready.

"Let's just say that she has a habit." Sora joked as Dragon Maleficent starts breathing green fire all over the room but Sora Swungs his Keyblade at her while Naruto hurled at her with stirke raid. The snake started to tangle Ven but jumped on top of his back and slashed it making it scream in pain. The Snake studed the girls postions then gets an idea. He hits his head on a wall making the statues inside colloaspe on Kairi and Sora. Sora, Naruto and Ven see this and pushes the girls out before the statues hit them but unfortuntely hits the boys. Donald and Goofy gasped.

"SORA! NARUTO! VEN!" Kairi screamed as Sakura checked their pulses to see if their alive which luckily they still are. They both turned to Donald and Goofy.

"Donald, Goofy. You take the boys to the seats while we take care of Maleficent and Orochimaru." Sakura ordered as she Kairi prepared their weapons against the snake and dragon. Kairi looked at the two villains first Maleficent's back then Orochimaru's tail. She whispered to Sakura's ear. Sakura looked at her then smiled.

"Kairi, you are a genius." She said, making Kairi grin then leaned on Sakura's back and took her arms then jumped Maleflcent's back without her and Orochimaru noticing. Their keyblades suddenly lightened up and hits the villians repeatedly until they fell down, struggling to get up. Kairi and Sakura, crossed their Keyblades together and forces a powerful light against the two villains. Orochimaru and Maleficent were engulfed in the huge explosion of Sakura and Kairi's Keyblade.

"AGGHHHH!" They both wailed, As their bodies were complety wiped off until it was nothing but their outfits. They both looked at each other, smiled and gave a high five then ran back to the seats to check on the boys who just open their eyes and held their head.

"Ow... What happened?" Asked Naruto who winced at the pain. 

"The statues hit your head, Naruto." Sakura stated.

"But Sakura and I defeated Orochimaru and Maleficent once and for all." Kairi said. Sora smiled and put his hands on Kairi's shoulders.

"Good work, Kairi. I very proud of you."

"We all are." Ven stated. Kairi blushed at the boys comments then remembered something.

"The titans. We better go back to Olympus." She said. Sora nodded as the heroes ran back to help the others.

**And that's how they defeated Maleficent and Orochimaru. I hope you enjoyed my favorite part... Sakura punching Sasuke. I felt that if anyone deserves to punch him, it's Sakura. Well I'm done for now. Next chapter is the titans. Until then see ya. **


	36. Titans

**A/N I don't own Kingdom Hearts nor Naruto so I hope you enjoy.**

Riku, King Mickey, Terra and Aqua stood with Hercules and his father against the three titans.

"Okay Mickey, what do we do?" Asked Riku. The King turned to Zeus.

"Zeus, do the Titans have a weakness?" The lighting god nodded his head.

"Yes. The ice Titan's weak point is blocking from it's attack. The lava titan's weakness is if you hit him with a combined ice. And Rock Titan's weakness is under his legs."

The king nodded then stared back at the titans.

"Aqua, you and Terra fight the ice titan, I'll take care of the Lava titan. And Riku, you take care of the Rock titan." They all nodded at the king's orders.

"My father and I are gonna check on the people in Thebes, to see if their all right." Hercules said as he and Zeus teleported off Mt. Olympus. Aqua and Terrra hold each other hands and smiled while blushing but shook it off as the ice titan shoots his ice shards at the two keybearers but Aqua deflected with barrier, hitting the titan's eye.

The titan however recovered and spit ice hitting Aqua as she fell down. Terra healed her then they spinned their keyblades and flew and shot fire at the ice titan. The ice titan groaned in Pain as he felt the female keybearer jumped a few feet from the ground then summon the pillars of light to hit the the titan. Terra then leaped high in the air and crashed the Keyblade against the titan,summoning a bunch of meteors until the titan disintegrates into pieces. Aqua and Terra look at each other and smiles.

The King meanwhile shoot ice from his Keyblade against the Lava titan, causing it to freeze. The titan threw fire at him but Mickey dodged it and shoots light with his Keyblade at it. He then spinned his Keyblade with ice powers as it froze the lava titan. The King then kicked it making the lava titan, like the ice titan break into pieces. Meanwhile Riku's battle against the Rock Titan is difficult as the Rock titan threw him to a wall. Riku recovered and runs underneath the titan's legs, confusing it.

Riku then quick attacked it's legs. He then fired mulitpile dark orbs to stun the Rock Titan. He jumps on it and slashes the titan, causing it to explode. After the explosion he smirks then sees Aqua, Terra and Mickey back from their battles.

"So I take it, you beat the ice and lava titans?" He asked even though he know the outcome. The King, Aqua and Terra nodded.

"Yep. I wonder if..." The king then sees Sora and the gang running back from the Colusiusem.

"Sora, Naruto. What happened?" Asked Riku. The two boys looked back at the girls, smiling after what they been through.

"Kairi and Sakura destroyed Maleficent and Orochimaru, your Majesty." Sora said.

"What?!"

"Yep. While they turned into a snake and dragon, they knocked me, Sora and Naruto down." Ven said.

"But the girls protected us and kiling them off once and for all. Naruto exclaimed. Aqua smiled and gave the girls a thumps up. Both girls returned it.

"That's swell. We destroyed the titans once and for all as well." The King told them. Meanwhile back at the underworld, Hades didn't take the loss so well.

"GRRRR! THOSE LITTLE PUNKS DID IT AGAIN!" He screamed while burning making Pete cover his head. He then cooled down.

"Fine, fine I'm cool. I may not have beaten Jerkucles today but at least I get to torture that writer I love to torment." He laughed as he leaves his throne room to the torture room. Meanwhile back at Mt. Olympus. Zeus and Hercules returned from saving Thebes. He stoods in front of the heroes.

"For helping the True heroes save this world and among other worlds, I hereby declare Naruto, Sakura, Kairi, Riku, Aqua, Ven, Terra and Mickey to be true heroes." He declared as the new true heroes gave each other hugs. Sora tapped King Mickey's shoulder.

"Uh, your majesty, we defeated Orochimaru and Maleficent. How do we defeat Master Xehanort and Sasuke?" He asked. The king put pondered with his chin.

"Hmmm. Well I have a plan but first we must go back to Konoha." The King said. Sora nodded then turned to Hercules.

"Well, Herc. I guess we're leaving. It's good seeing you here." Sora said then shook the demi-god's hands.

"You too, Sora. You're the truest hero I've ever met. Not because of your strength but your heart. And I hope our hearts reunite." Herc told the Keybearer. Sora grinned.

"Herc, Don't you remember? Our hearts are connected. Even though our bodies aren't in the same room, our hearts are. We'll meet again someday. I'm sure of it."

Naruto smiled at his cousin's words. He was right. No matter what all of his friends heart are always together. Because no matter how deep the darkness, a light shines within.

**And that's Olympus. Sorry it was short and if it sucks.. Don't worry though I am almost done with this story. Personally I can't wait to write the final battle. I'm going to write a poll though on if Naruto and Sora fight Master Xehanort with each other, Kairi and Sakura, fight alongside them or Donald and Goofy? I'll leave you guys to decide. Until then see ya. **


	37. Romantic date

**A/N I don't own Naruto and KH but I hope you enjoy the story. **

As they made it back to Konoha They told the Hokage what happened at Olympus. When they told Tsuande that Kairi and Sakura defeated Maleficent and Orochimaru, she shed a tear.

"I'm so proud of you girls. I knew my training with you, Sakura will be paid off." She said as she touched both their shoulders. Kairi and Sakura smiled at the Hokage's words.

"Thanks, Milady." Sakura smiled.

"So what are we gonna do you're majesty?" Asked Donald. The king put his hand on his chin.

"Hmmm. I'm not sure. But I could call for Master Yen Sid and Ask him." The King said when suddenly a portal of light came in front of our heroes. It was Yen Sid.

"I see you called for me, Mickey." He said.

"Yes. We need some information on Master Xehanort and Sasuke." The King told him. The Keyblade Master frowned then said.

"Master Xehanort and Sasuke will be at the Keyblade Graveyard and I fear that the X-Blade is close to being forged." They all gasped.

"But how?" Asked Aqua.

"While his battle with Naruto three years ago, Sasuke somehow cuts his blood and saved it because Master Xehanort ordered him too. He needs it to touch Sora's Keyblade but fortuantly it didn't after their battle in Agrabah."

"So what do we do?" Asked Riku. The retired Keyblade Master stared at the Keybearers with a determined look.

"It's simple, Riku. The Keybearers, Donald and Goofy and the strongest ninjas from Konoha must go to the Keyblade Graveyard and take out Master Xehanort and Riku once and for all." He said.

"Where is the Keyblade graveyard?" Asked Naruto. Yen Sid sighed.

"I located it." He frown. "But you need rest before you face them."

"Master Yen Sid is right, fellas." The King stated. "It's best we leave Tomorrow. For now relax then rest then we'll fight them tomorrow."

"Until then, you are dismissed. Is that clear?" Asked the Hokage.

"Clear!" They all said in unsion. Naruto turned to his girlfriend while rubbing his neck.

"So... Sakura. You wanna go on a... umm... first date?" He asked awkwardly. Sakura smiled then kissed his cheek making him blush.

"I would love too, Naruto. " Naruto smiled. "

Perfect and Sora can go with Kairi. We can go on a double date!" Sora widen his eyes then shakes hands with Kairi not looking but Kairi smiled.

"Good idea, Naruto. How bout you pick us up at 6:00?"

"Six it is." Naruto said as the two girls get ready for their date. Sora facepalmed then glared at his cousin. Naruto noticed it and asked.

"What?"

"You know what, Naruto. I don't know how to date. The last outing I did with Kairi was a distaster." He compalined. Naruto shrugged his arms.

"Calm down, Sora." They turned around to see Masaru leaning on the wall with his arms crossed.

"Dad? You can help me?" Masaru chuckled at his son's question.

"You just acted like I did when I tried to ask out your mom."

"Really? What happened?" Masaru smiled and whispered on his son's ear. Meanwhile Ven was walking through Konoha. He sees Hinata talking to a girl that looks similar to her.

"Hey Hinata." She turned to see who called her. She blushed at the person who called her.

"V-ven."

"Hey How are you doing?" He asked. "Who is this?"

"T-his is my sister Hanabi." Hanabi waved at the blond keybearer.

"Hi, what are you up too?" He asked.

"Well we're on way to our home since Father is at a meeting. He won't show up for dinner." She said. Ven nodded in understanding.

"Is... it okay if I join you?" He asks shyly. She blushed then stuttered.

"S-sure." He followed her home. Meanwhile Riku is walking towards the flower shop. He sees Ino setting up flowers.

"Hey Ino." She turned around and her face blushed but smiled.

"Riku!" She ran to hug him. He surprisingly hugged her back. "You're back."

"Yes I came here to talk to you about..."

"T-the kiss?" She stuttured. He blushed but nodded. "I'm sorry I did that.."

"No no. I just came to say that I liked it." She blushed then smiled.

"Really?"

"Sure and I was wondering if..." He stuttered then Ino put her fingers on his mouth.

"I would love too." She said. Riku grinned then took her arm. "So do you know any good restraunts?"

It was finally 6:00 and they finally arrived at Sakura's house. He and Sora were wearing their dad's old clothes when they were his age. Sora was shaking and sweating, hoping Naruto wouldn't noticed it but his cousin noticed it.

"Hey, Sora. You're not nervous are you?" Asked Naruto. Sora shook his head.

"Y" Naruto sighed then put his hands on Sora's shoulder.

"Look, Sora. You got to tell her how you feel. Because if you don't, you might regret it for the rest of your life." Sora was about to say but the door opened revealing a woman with shoulder length hair and the same eyes as Sakura. She greeted them with a smile.

"You must be Naruto and Sora. It's nice to meet you. I'm Mebuki, Sakura's mother. Just feel right at home, the girls are almost ready." She told them as the boys walked in Sakura's then she calls for her husband. "Honey! Sakura's boyfriend and his cousin are here!" A man with dull pink hair which is styled like a cherry blossom and blue eyes came walking from the kitchen. The Man grinned and hugged the two boys.

"It's nice to meet my future son-in-law and his cousin." Kizashi said then letting them go making Sora and Naruto catch their breathes.

"The girls are almost ready. Just make yourself at home." Mebuki said as Sora and Naruto with Kizashi watching TV when they heard footsteps coming downstairs and the boys jaw dropped at what came down. It was Kairi and Sakura in kiminos and her hair combed in a ponytail. Kairi with a green kimino and Sakura with a blue one.

"H-hi girls. You look beautiful." Said Naruto bashfully. Sakura giggled and kissed her boyfriend's cheek making him grin.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sakura said. Sora didn't say anything. He just stared at Kairi, making her giggle than take his arm. Sakura then waved to her parents.

"Bye, Mom and Dad." Kizashi and Mebuki waved to her parents. "We'll be back by 11:00." The parents smiled then closed their door.

So we're are going?" Ask Sakura. Naruto chuckled.

"You'll see my dear Sakura here put these blindfolds on." Sakura rolled her eyes at her boyfriend being so unpredictable. But that's why she loves him. They put the blindfolds on and walked with their date with their hands tied together.

"Okay open them." Sora and Naruto took the blindfolds off to reveal a beautiful lake and a big boat. Kairi and Sakura's eyes shined.

Oh Naruto. You're taking us on a boat ride?" Asked Sakura. Naruto nodded.

"Uh-huh. My dad took my mom on a boat ride on this lake." He smiled.

"Yep and so as did my dad took my mom." Sora said with a silly grin.

"So the tradition continues." Kairi said, giggling.

"Yep so let's ride." The two couples sit on the boat, dancing and looking at the stars. Telling each other about their lives.

"Oh Sora, this is so beautiful. I love this." Kairi said hugging her boyfriend. Sora grinned.

"It's no problem Kairi." Sora said then was silent for a moment before sighing.

_"This is it." _He said in his thoughts. "Kairi I got something to tell you something." She turned to Sora.

"What is it, Sora?" She asks as his cheeks turned red.

"Well... Ever since that day, you came to the islands, that was the best day of my life. Cause I've made a new friend.

"This is it, Sakura. He's gonna do it." Naruto whispered.

"I know, Naruto but shh." She shushed as Sora continued.

"Ever since that day I was happy. Everytime I was with you, I've always had this funny feeling. And when the Islands were destroyed I was afraid I wouldn't find you. And after I freed my heart. I finally realized something I should have known since we met. 

"And that is?" But he didn't answer her instead his lips touched hers. Her eyes were widen at first then she closed her eyes and held Sora's shoulders as she kissed back. Naruto and Sakura were looking at it with happy faces. Sora and Kairi then stop in order to catch their breath. Sora then smiled at her.

"Kairi."

"Sora."

"I love you." They said in unison.

**And that was the date. And man was this hard to write. Sorry it took so long. But I hope you enjoy how Sora and Kairi got together next chapter won't take me long to write. Until then see ya.**


	38. A new leaf

**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts but I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you're a Goofy Movie fan like I am then this chapter is for you.**

"So, Forehead, Princess." Ino said to Sakura and Kairi while the Keybearers, Disney Castle duo wait for the King and Tsuande in their office. "How was your date with Sora and Naruto?" Sakura blushed but smiled at her friend.

"It was beautiful, Ino. First they took us to the boat ride on the lake."

"And?!" She asks excitingly.

"Sora kissed me." Kairi confirmed who blushed. Ino squealed in excitement.

"Tell me more." She begged. But before they tell their date some more, The King, Hokage and wizard entered her office.

"Sorry for taking so long everyone. " Tsuande said. "But the king, Yen Sid and I have a plan."

"What's the plan Milady?" But before the Hokage answered Sakura's question. Suddenly someone busted through the door. It was Pete the person who once was Mickey's boss. The heroes got in a fighting stance but Pete looked like he kneeling down begging.

"Oh please Mickey, have mercy. I no longer want to work for the Heartless." He begged. This confused everybody.

"What do you mean, Pete? Why aren't you with Sasuke and Xehanort?" Asked Mickey.

"They don't know I snuck off. In fact I bet they care less." Pete sniffiled. "That's why I wanna be good again."

"Why should we believe you?" Asked Donald. Pete put his head down.

"Because... I wanna see PJ again." The Disney trio gasped leaving the other heroes confused.

"Who?" Asked Sora.

"He's Pete's son." Goofy told him making Sora's eyes widen. "His son is best friends with my son Max. I told you about him didn't I Sora?" Sora nodded.

"Yeah you did but why did you leave him Pete?" Pete was in tears but told them...

"Because I thought If I helped Maleficent conquer worlds then he will have a better life." He said.

"Pete, did you ever once think his life was better before you went into darkness?" Asked Mickey. Pete shook his head.

"No I guess not. I wasn't thinking at all. Just about him." The king walked up to him and touched his shoulder. The room was silent for moment until the King sighed

Very well Pete. I'll let you join but promise me that you'll never side with the Heartless ever again." The former Heartless assitiant smiled and squeezed his former employer. " Pete smiled and he squeezed the king. "Thank you so much." The king jumped off the hug and smiled.

"Aw. You're welcome. Pete. Now tell me, did Xehanort and Sasuke forge the Keyblade yet?"

"Not yet but they are close. The Kyuubi's blood has to touch Sora's Keyblade so we can't let them do that."

Crap. Now what your majesty?" Asked Sora. The king looked back up at Sora with determined eyes.

"We're going back to Kingdom Hearts, Sora. Pete you come with us to Disney Castle. You can reunite with your son."

"Right. Here's the plan. After we drop off Pete, we're gonna go to the Keyblade Graveyard and stop Xehanort and Sasuke once and for all." The King declared. Making everyone nod in agreement.

Later on, The gang dropped off Pete at Disney Castle. Queen Minnie was at first was afraid but her husband told her Pete reformed and asked to see PJ.

"He's at Disney Town, Pete, hanging out with Max." The Queen told him. Pete ran to Disney town with Sora, King Mickey, Goofy and Naruto. Pete hides behind a tree tells him that he wants to surprise his son. They see a 4 teenagers. One teenager that resembles Goofy's teeth. A chubby cat that resembles Pete, a orange haired dog with shades eating spray can of cheese.

"Mmm Slurpage." The shaded boy said shallowly. And at last a girl with red hair and a green shirt, holding Max's hand.

"Ayuck Hiya, Maxie." Goofy said, waving at his son.

"Dad!" Max glared while his girlfriend giggled.

"It's okay, Hi Mr. Goof." The girl greeted.

"Hi Roxanne. How are you?"

"I'm good it's good too see you." Said Roxanne

This is my friend Sora and his cousin Naruto." Goofy said. Sora smiled and shook Max's hand.

"Nice to meet you Max."

"Hi, my dad told me about you, Sora. He said you're the greatest hero ever." He exclaimed making Sora blushed. He introduced his girlfriend Roxanne. The Orange haired boy is Bobby. A boy that loves canned cheese.

"Yooo Goofyyy what's up bro?" Asked Bobby making Sora uncomfortable around him. He sees PJ and signals Pete to come out. Pete sighed and walked out of the tree. The boy gasps at who he sees coming.

"D-dad?" He gasped. Pete started to cry as he hold his son. PJ hugged back.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm so so sorry Peej." He cries begging for forgiveness from his son.

"It's okay Dad, I forgive you." He said then they stopped hugging. They explained the situation. to Max and his friends.

"And that's why we're here. I dropped off Pete so he can reunite with his son." The King told them. Max and the others nodded in understanding.

"Dude that Sasuke guy is messed up.*" Bobby commented

"Is there anything we can do your majesty?" Asked Max. The King nodded his head.

"Yes. I want you to protect this town at all costs. Make sure the Heartless doesn't get through." The teenagers and Pete saluted and left their positions.

They met Kairi, Sakura, Riku and Donald back at the gummi ship and left for the Keyblade Grayard as their final battle awaits them.

**A/N. And that's it. Boy the Final battle is next. I hope you will like it. I will have a surprise. Something I hope happens in KH3 but I know it won't. Until then see ya. **


	39. Keyblade battle part 1

**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"This is it. The Keyblade Graveyard." Terra said as he, Ven, Aqua, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Naruto, Sakura, King Mickey, Donald and Goofy landed on a small outcropping of rock overlooking the shattered vista below. "This is where Master Xehanort ruined our lives."

"Well, Terra time to take care of him and Sasuke for good." Exclaimed Sora. They walk through a bunch of Keyblades rusted in the ground. Suddenly Sora held his head i pain. Kairi and Naruto started to hold him in comfort.

"What's wrong?" She asks him. Sora shook his head and glared at the Keyblades.

"Nothing Kairi, but it feels like some voice is talking to me inside my head."

"Maybe you have a bunch of different feelings inside of your head." Donald theorized. Sora shook his head.

"No... it sounded very familiar. Like the voice I heard when I had that dream at Destiny Islands. Remember that Kairi?" Kairi nodded her head and touched his shoulder.

"Maybe the voice is somehow connected to the Keyblade or something." Sora didn't say anything else. He was looking at the Keyblades some more before they see two figures approaching. It was Master Xehanort and Sasuke. Master Xehanort gave a smirk at while looking at Sora.

"Behold, Sora as you have arrived to fufill your destiny. It is time to forge the X-blade and start the Keyblade war." Sora snarled at the old Keyblade Master.

"And with the X-blade." Sasuke said. "I can use it's powers to eliminate you, Naruto then destroy Konoha after what they did to my family." Sakura glared at the man she once loved.

"Sasuke, Shut up before we kick your ass." She yelled summoning her Keyblade. Sasuke scoffed then his clothes changed into the bodysuit worn by Riku in Sora's first adventure.

"All right fellas." The King said. "Get your armor ready... we're going to war." Sora nodded as he, Naruto, Kairi, Sakura, Riku, Aqua and Ven touched their left shoulders and it changed their clothes with armor and masks like Terra's when he attacked them only with different colors. Sora with brown, Naruto with yellow, Kairi with red, Sakura with pink, Riku with silver, Aqua with blue and Ven with green and gold. Master Xehanort grinned evilly.

"You see, Keybearers. You might be in a dilemma."

"Why's that? Xehanort?" Asked Sora. Xehanort chucked then pointed up the sky.

"Look up there." Sora could not believe what he just saw. It was gigantic, muscular, humanoid demon with wings and glowing eyes flying up at the sky slowly through a dark portal.

"Chernabog? But I thought Donald, Goofy and I destroyed him before our fight with Ansem."

"That maybe true, Young Sora. But I revived him with my power of darkness. And he's slowly headed towards other worlds and he is brining his demons to cause chaos and descruction." He added, evilly.

"Oh no. We gotta something." Exclaimed the king.

"But what about Master Xehanort?" Asked Aqua. The king frowned then looked at both Master Xehanort then up the sky at Chernabog.

"I guess it's best that half of us face Xehanort while the other half will fly up and face Chernabog.

"Naruto and I will fight Xehanort and Sasuke." Sora added. "Just leave it to us." The King nodded at Sora's request.

"All right now..."

"Sakura and I will go with you guys." Kairi interupts the king.

"Yeah, And me and Goofy too." Donald said.

"I will too, Sora."

"No way, Dad. Naruto and I gotta do this." Sora argued.

"Yeah. Sora and I can do this on our own." Naruto added. Sakura shook her head.

"No you can't, Naruto. You're powerless without your friends. And we're the the lights in your hearts." Sakura said.

"Sakura's right, Sora." Goofy added. "You're more stronger with your pals. It strengthens your hearts. We'll always have your back."

"Goofy..." Sora muttered. He frowned for a minute then smiled. "Thank you."

"Uh Mickey. How are we gonna get to Chernabog?" Asked Terra.

"I got the solution, Terra." Sora said. He then whistled. Suddenly a tiny fairy came flying around him then Donald and Goofy.

"Hey Tink, we got need you to use your pixie dust for our friends to fly." Tinker Bell nodded and flew her pixie dust on Mickey, Riku, Ven,Aqua and Terra.

"Now, think of happy thoughts. Think of the most precious people in your life." Donald said. Terra chuckled.

"Well, I think I know my most happiest thought." He said, looking at Aqua who blushed. Riku and Ven closed their eyes thinking about the girls in Konoha. Mickey is thinking about his beloved wife, Queen Minnie. Then he felt his feet floating in air.

"All right we didi it. Now let's destroy Chernabog." The King said. "Everyone, good luck."

"You, too your Majesty." Sora said as he sees his friends flying up the sky then he turns around, facing the two Uchihas as the sky turned dark. Xehanort smirked at the spiky haired Keyblade then summoned his Keyblade. Sora and Masaru Jumped at Master Xehanort but he blocked with his Keyblade. Naruto casted his lighting spell directly at Sasuke but he jump then summoned the fallen Keyblades then rode on then went after Sakura who used her fire spell and Sasuke on the face, making him all. Masaru took Sora's Shoulder and spinned left and write, hitting Master Xehanort. But it didn't affect him. Instead he grinned, evilly then casted his ice spell at the father and son, hitting them both. Sora jumped back up then tries to hit him again but Xehanort grabbed his shirt then threw him to the ground. Sora slowly stands back up but Master Xehanort hits him with his Keyblade then shouts "Sasuke now!"

Sora turns his head to see Sasuke teleported right behind Kairi. He sees Sasuke is attempting to stab her. Sora's eyes widen and pushed Kairi making Sasuke stab his stomach instead. Kairi,Masaru, Naruto and Sakura's eyes widen in fear.

"NOOOOO!" Naruto shouted.

**And that's part 2. I know cliffhangers. But uh-oh what will happen next? Will Sora live? I hope so. Until then see ya. **


	40. Keyblade battle part 2: A Familiar voice

**A/N I don't own Naruto but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Sasuke smiled evilly as he as he attempts to grabs Sora's Keyblade then teleports back to Master Xehanort.

"I got it, Xehanort."

"Excellent, now I will get the Kyuubi's blood for our hideout. Once the Keyblade touches the blood then the Keyblade will be forged and the Keyblade war will start again." He chuckled evilly as he and Sasuke teleports up at a giant cliff. Naruto was about to go after them then he ran back to Sora's side as Masaru is holding his son with Kairi by his side. Naruto started to tear up then wielded his Keyblade.

"I'm going after Sasuke! You figure out a way to save Sora." He murmered.

"I'm going with you too, Naruto." Said Masaru but Naruto shook his head.

"No, Masasru, you need to help your son. You need to help the girls wake Sora up." He told them.

"Then Goofy and I will join you, Naruto." Donald said. Goofy nodded.

"That's right. The three of us are strong together." He said. Naruto nodded at their request then looked at his girlfriend.

"Naruto..." Sakura muttered. Naruto put his hands on his girlfriend's shoulders. "Sakura, you can do it. You can save Sora." Sakura was silent then looked at the unconsious Sora then nodded.

"All right, when you fight Sasuke, don't go easy on him." She said with a smirk. Naruto smiled back then was surprised by getting kissed by the woman he loves. After their lips drew apart. Naruto gave her a thumps up as he flew up the mountain where Sasuke and Xehanort is headed. Meanwhile Sasuke and Master was up on the cliff with Master Xehanort holding the Keyblade.

"Do you have the blood?" Asked Master Xehanort.

"Sure. I got it right here." Sasuke said, holding a plastic bag, cover with blood. Master Xehanort grinned evilly as he releases a dark ball of flames, laughed, and held his arm to the sky, releasing the dark flame to the clouds. The clouds moved away, revealing a blue heart-shaped moon.

"So this is Kingdom Hearts." Sasuke muttered.

"Yes... And once this the Keyblade touches the blood then it will forge the X-blade. Are you ready?" Sasuke nodded then open then all of sudden he felt something hard hit hit his hands, making him drop it as the blood spilled off the bag.

"NO!" Sasuke yelled. "That's the only way to forge the X-blade."

"And guess what? It's not happening." A voice called from behind. Sasuke turned around to see who hit his hand. It was Naruto who summoned the Keyblade that hit Sasuke with Donald and Goofy beside him.

"Naruto..." He growled.

"You've really done it,Sasuke. You stabbed one of my family members. I thought of bringing you back to Kohonoha but not this time. This time I'm gonna kill you Sasuke!" Naruto shouted angrily. Sasuke scoffed at the Uzumaki.

"You kill me? It's even more unrealistic than you becoming Hokage." He snarked.

"No you're wrong. I will become Hokage and I will kill you, Teme."

"Bring it on, dobe." Sasuke yelled then raised his arms as the air around them began glowing. The light got so bright, they had to cover their eyes. They open their eyes to see their in some kind of jungle. It was filled with trees and water with dead bodies lying on the grasses and tree branches.

"What is this place?" Asked Naruto who was disgusted by this place.

"This is the forest of death Naruto." Sasuke said. "This is where you will meet your demise. Once I destroy you, I will cut off your blood, I will forge the X-Blade and destroy all the worlds." Naruto growled at Sasuke's comment.

"You've really done it,Sasuke. You stabbed one of my family members. Tried to kill Sakura. And Destroy Konoha. You have gone far enough, and I will kill you." Sasuke snorted.

"You kill me? It's even more unrealistic than you becoming Hokage." He snarked.

"No you're wrong. I will become Hokage and I will kill you, Teme."

"Bring it on, dobe." Sasuke yelled. Naruto then Teleported himself, Donald and Goofy from Sasuke. Sasuke was confused and shocked.  
"Were are you? Come out and fight scaredy cat!" shouted Sasuke as he's walking through the forest.

"Where are you Naruto? Don't be scared you loser!"

"Who's scared?" Naruto's voice called him as he, Donald and Goofy all hit him with their weapons. Sasuke recovered then Raises his keyblade to block Naruto's attack. Then launches mulitple targets at Donald and Goofy, knocking them unconcsiously. He then swipes at Naruto's face, making fall down on the ground. Naruto tried to get up but he was too weak. Sasuke chuckled evilly then grabbed Naruto's throat.

"Heh heh Naruto. It looks like you will be joining your pathetic cousin soon enough." Naruto wanted to say something but was too weak to say it.

_"Sakura, Sora. Everybody. I have failed... I am sorry..."_

**_Meanwhile, lying on the realm of light. Sora slowly opened his eyes._**

_**"Where... am I?" He asked. "Am I dead?"**_

_**"No... No you're not." Sora's eyes widen.**_

_**"Who said that? Who are you?" He demanded.**_

_**"I am the one that guided you to the light." Sora's eyes then widen. **_

_**"You're that voice from my dreams before the Heartless took over!" He exclaimed. The voice chuckled.**_

_**"I glad you remembered me." **_

_**"Can you at least show me your face?" Sora asked. **_

_**"Sure, Sora." The voice revealed himself as a man with a mustauche, black hair and a business suit.**_

_**"Who are you?" Sora asked. The man chuckled and put his hand on Sora's shoulder.**_

_**"I am Walt Disney."**_

**Ah.. Bet you didn't see that coming eh? I made seem like Walt Disney was the voice that led Sora in the first game because I think it would make sense. What's his role though? You'll find out in the next chapter. **


	41. Keyblade battle part 3 You're alive

**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts. I bet your wonder what is Walt Disney is doing here? Well you'll find out in this chapter.**

**_"Wa-Walt Disney is your name? Where are we ?" Asked Sora. The man chuckled._**

**_"We are in the light of Kingdom Hearts." He said. "I rule Kingdom Hearts and all it's power."_**

_**"Do you choose Keyblade wielders?" Sora asked. Disney shook his head.**_

"_**No. The Keyblade chooses. I have no power over it." Sora said oh then frowned. **_

**_"What's wrong Sora?" The man asks. Sora looked up at the older man._**

_**"I..I failed. I didn't stop Xehanort. I let my friends down. I let my cousin down. I let my dad down." He sniffed. "I let Kairi down." Disney smiled and put a hand on Sora's shoulder.  
**_

_**"Sora... You're not dead. Sasuke stabbed you but he didn't stab your heart The reason you're here is because I brought you here to give you this." He said as he hands Sora a keychain. It had a D symbol on it. **_

_**"Listen cause this is important. Your cousin got weakened against Sasuke and is about to kill him." He said. Sora's eyes widen in worry.**_

_**"Then how do I get out of here?" Asked Sora. Disney raised his hand as a corrider of light shined from his hand.**_

"**_This will lead you back to your friends that are trying to heal you. After you wake up, use another light to teleport to where Naruto is." He said. Sora gave Disney a nod with a determined face. _**

**_"Got it." He said as he walks to the portal._**

_**"Wait, before you go." Disney said. Sora looked back at him.**_

_**"Tell Mickey his friend Walt said Hi." Sora gave him a puzzled look.**_

**_"He'll tell you once this is all over. Now go." Sora nodded at his command and jumped at the portal._**

Masaru was holding on Sora's head while Kairi and Sakura is using her chraka healing powers on Sora's chest. Kairi thought she would be crying but Sakura told her, earlier that as a Medic you don't cry on the job.

"C'mon girls. You can do it. I believe in you." Masaru cheered but the girls ignored him. Sakura looks up at the cliff where Naruto is.

_"I hope Naruto is taking care of Sasuke." _Sakura thought then a light shined through her eyes as they covered. Then they hear a groaning sound. They all looked down to see Sora's eyes slowy opened. Masaru cried with tears of joy and hugging his son.

"Sora! Thank Goodness you're alive!" He excliamed. Sora then jumped back up and looked at the shiny light then looked at Kairi then Masaru then Sakura and pointed at the light.

"Follow me." He told them.

"But what about Naruto, Donald and Goofy?" Asked Sakura.

"They're in trouble! And we must go through the light in order to save them. Now let's go." He exclaimed as runs through the light. Masaru, Kairi and Sakura followed him. Back at the forest Sasuke had his Keyblade surrounding Naruto's throat with an evil grin. Naruto had black eyes and had tear stained eyes.

"Why... Why don't you just kill me and get it over with,Sasuke?" Asked Naruto while panting.

"Because, Naruto. I enjoy seeing you suffer. I enjoy you watching you die slowly. I enjoy watching you give up hope. Which is why seeing you suffer. And the best part is that your stupid cousin Sora won't be here to save you."

"GUESS AGAIN, SASUKE!" A Voice yelled. Sasuke looked up and sees a shiny light blinded his eyes as four people jumped on him. Forcing him to fall down. Sasuke's eyes widen at the figure standing in front of him. He then cured Naruto who after cured, jumped back up all refreshed. Donald and Goofy woke up from being knocked out and smiled when they see Sora standing in front of him.

"Thanks, Guys." Naruto said. Sakura smiled and kissed his cheek.

"That's impossible! I stabbed you, Sora!" Sasuke growled.

"You did. But I was saved by the power of Kingdom Hearts."

"What?"

"I was saved by a man that now rules Kingdom Hearts. He told me to come here to save Naruto here. I am also here to stop you, Sasuke. Once and for all." Sasuke growled then took his Organiztion coat off. Revealing that he is wearing the outfit Riku wore when gave into the darkness.

"You idiots are as pathetic as my brother." He snarled. "You are blinded by the light so much that it makes you weak. While darkness is the stronger side. You cannot defeat me!"

"Naruto. I had enough of this guy talking." Sora said. Naruto growled then nodded.

"Yeah same here. I am sick of his crap."

"Let's do IT!." Sora exclaimed. Sasuke jumped a high leap and attempts to stab Naruto but Naruto blocked it and hits Sasuke making him fall. Sora and Masaru did a limit attack where Sora jumpes on Masaru's shoulders and knocks him with their Keyblades. Kairi and Sakura spinned like a tornado and hits him with fire and ice magic. Goofy threw his shield, hitting him dozen of times. Donald stuck him with his thunder magic. But despite all the pain he's going through, Sasuke is still standing. Sakura and Naruto looked at each other and nodded. He held his girlfriend's hand as he shouted.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu." Then dozen clones of Naruto and Sakura multiplied then grabbed Sasuke and punches him Naruto threw him up in the air and Sakura Strikes him with her Keyblade causing him to fly up in the air again then fell down. He tried getting up but failed. Suddenly his eyes started changing from red to his familiar black eyes from the good old days.

"Naruto... Sakura. C'mon here." He said, weakly. hey walked over to the Uchiha.

"So, you finally got me, dobe." He rasped out as felt his body dying.

"Yes. I did." Naruto cried. "Come with us, now that you're back to the old Sasuke." Sasuke coughed blood then looked at Sakura.

"Naruto,Sakura... I am sorry for all the pain I cause you. For teaming up with Maleficent, Orchimaru and Xehanort. I wish I realized the way before.

"At least you can finally see the light Sasuke." Sakura cried as she laid her head on Naruto's chest. Sasuke opened his eyes and smiled. Not a smirk but a real smile.

"Keep living you guys. Take care of her, Naruto. Here's a portal, back to Master Xehanort. You must stop him." He said as he opened a portal then he faded away. Naruto and Sakura cried, holding each other. Sora cried along with with Kairi. Masaru had his down and Donald and Goofy gave each other a hug while crying.

Sora then looked at Naruto. Naruto looked at Sora with a deteremined face.

"C'mon Sora. Let's destroy Master Xehanort once and for all."

"That's right. You guys ready?" Sora asks. Everyone nodded their heads at Sora's question.

"All right then let's end it."

**A/N: And that's the final battle against Sasuke. I hope I didn't asspull making him regret his actions before he died. Next is the last battle against Xehanort. And Don't worry I will write Mickey and the gang versus Chernabog. Also I just saw the D23 presentation of Kingdom Hearts. While it didn't show much, it showed that Big Hero 6 is gonna be in it. I never seen it but I ask that who does, is it any good? And is Tangled good? Please comment on the story or D23 if you want. Until then see ya. **


	42. Keyblade Battle: The end of Xehanort

**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts but I do hope you enjoy the final battle against Xehanort once and for all.**

Sora and Naruto started at the portal that Sasuke created for them to stop Xehanort. They feel that this is the final battle.

"This is it, Sora." Naruto said. "The final battle. Are you ready?" Sora nodded at his cousin's question then looked back at his friends then smiled at them.

"All right, guys. Xehanort has costed us pain and misery. Let's end him once and for all. Are you all ready?"

"Ready!" They all exclaimed.

"All righty then." Sora said as they run through the portal. Meanwhile back at the Keyblade Graveyard, Xehanort is waiting patiently for Sasuke.

"Hmm... What's taking him so long? He should've dealt with The Kyuubi by now. Guess he killed him off slowly then is mocking him in humiliation." He laughed evilly.

"GUESS AGAIN, JERK!" A Voice called. Xehanort looked in surprise as the portal opened up revealing an alive Sora attempting to hit his chest but jumped back.

"Impossible." He said in disbelief as his other friends joined him off the portal. "Sasuke stabbed you!" Sora smirked at the old Keyblade Master.

"He did, but a man saved me. He had great wisdom and power that saved me. His name was... Walt Disney." Masaru and Xehanort's eyes widen.

"Walt Disney? But I thought he died saving the King." Xehanort growled. "His heart must've been strong enough to power Kingdom Hearts. Well no matter. I will destroy you all to forge the X-Blade. Once and for all. He snarled as he lifed his Keyblade. Sora and his friends lifted their weapons too. "You think light can help you destroy me? Not even the greatest Keyblade wielders could. You're light is full of weak powers."

"That's not true. Xehanort!" Naruto shouted. "The heart maybe weak. But..."

"As long as we stick together..." Sora continued.

"No one can beat us." Sakura said.

"And that includes you." Kairi finished. Xehanort growled and threw ice pellets at her but she leaped before he can hit her. Sora rushed his keyblade but Xehanort blocked it. Xehanort swung his Keyblade at him as Sora did, not knowingly Masaru jumping. He heard someone scream as Masaru kicked Master Xehanort on this face. Sora, Doanld and Goofy used their trinity limit and used their weapons against Xehanort but Xehanort healed himself before they can heal himself.

"I admit you are stronger than I thought but you are still no match for me. I will use your blood, Kyuubi and I will forge the X-Blade." Master Xehanort panted. Sora and Naruto looked at each other and nodded.

"You ready to do this?" Sora asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Sora." Naruto grinned as his hands shot then shouts

"Shadow clone justu." Multiplying himself into several clones but he being the only one with a Keyblade. "Let's finish this!" they said. Sora nodded and ran over to join them. Xehanort was overwelmed on the 20 clones. The clones stacked themselves on top of one another to form a tower of orange clad boys. Sora stood at the very top, balancing the best he could, while at the bottom of the tower was Naruto and another clone, the clone forming in the original's hand the Rasengan attack. Once it was done, he held a spiraling sphere of energy in one hand and his Keyblade in the other.

Naruto jumped up and the clone beside him launched him higher with a push off. While he soared up beside the tower of clones he brought his two hands together, the Rasengan sphere on the tip of the nine-tailed Keyblade, staying afloat by his will. Finally, at the top of the stack, stood Sora, Keyblade reared back, until Naruto came to his level, then swung it to launch Naruto straight at the old man. Faster then a cheetah he flew through the air and right at the surprised faces of Xehanort and whacked him mulitiple times.

The Rasengan-powered Keyblade was thrust right between the snake's eyes. Instantly the swirling energies ground into the many white snakes, ripping them all apart and breaking up the transformed ninja. The power grew and so did the attack. Sora jumped next to his cousin who nodded and placed his hand on Sora's Keyblade as a beam fired through Xehanort's chest. Xehanort felled down and lowered his chest.

"This is impossible." He coughed. "A Couple of boys defeated me." Sora and Naruto glared at the old Keybearer.

"You're finished Xehanort!" Sora said.

"Forever!" Naruto finished. Xehanort chuckled evilly

"Hardly finished. I'll be back." He said then faded into oblivion. Sora sat down and sighed with relief as Kairi walked besided him and smiled.

"You did it, Sora. You and Naruto destroyed Xehanort and saved the worlds again." She said. Sora shook his head.

"No we did, Kairi. Sakura, Donald, Goofy and Dad. We all did it together."

"Yeah without you guys we would've been mincemeat." Naruto added. Masaru stood next to his son and hugged him.

"Son I am so proud of you. So would your mother. Naruto your parents would be proud too."

"Yeah... Oh that reminds me." Sora exclaimed let's go check on King Mickey, Riku and the others." Sora said as he runs back down to the Graveyard keys with his friends.

**And there you have it. Xehanort is defeated. But don't worry. You'll find out the battle against Chernabog in the next chapter. Until then see ya. **


	43. Chernabog's Demise

_**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts but if I did NS would be canon, KH3 would come out and I'd be richer than Lebron James.**_

Meanwhile as they flew to the sky, The King and the others fly to Chernabog as he is flying to a world to wreak havoc. The monster is warming up his fire for the volcano he resides in to erupt.

"Mickey, what do we do?" Asked Aqua. "We gotta stop him from erupting." Riku strokes his chin as even though he was trapped by Xehanort's Heartless last time Chernabog was fought, He does remember how Sora defeated him. He then whispers on the King's ear. The King looks boack at him in confusion at first then Riku points at the volcano he was trapped in. The King nodded in approval.

"That's a good idea Riku. Terra, Ven and I will distract Chernabog while you and Aqua use your ice spells to freeze it."

"Right." They all added. Before Aqua flees up with Riku, she was grabbed by Terra.

"Wait, Aqua. Before you go, there's something I just wanna get off my chest." Aqua sighed then takes Terra's face and smashes her lips with his. Terra's face is shocked at first but gave in as he kissed her back until he heard someone cleared their throat. They both looked up to see that was Riku who was smirking while the two blushed at each other.

"Well good luck." Terra said as he, The king and Ven flew up as a diversion. Chernabog was raising his hands to summon the fire untilk he felt something hit him as he look behind to see the three Keybearers flying up to him. He then throws up his fire at them him but missed. Not noticing the two other Keybearers behind him as Aqua and Riku steps on the top of the volcano.

"There it is. You ready, Aqua?" Asked the silver haired Keybearer.

"Yes. Let's do it." Aqua said. Riku nodded his head then summoned his Keyblade as did Aqua and shoots down ice pallets at the volcano. The demon looks down to see the two freezing his lava. He growls then tries to summon his fire but he felt nothing then tries it again but nothing.

"NOW TERRA!" Ordered the King. Terra flies up with his Keyblade then hits Chernabog's heart. The demon holds his heart then faded back into the darkness. The Keybearers just looked at the empty space in silence.

"Did we get him?" Asked Ven. Mickey slowfully nodded. "We did, Ven."

Ven smiled then raised his hands in celebration. Riku shook the king's hands. Aqua hugged Terra. Finally it was over.

"So... Wanna see if Sora and Naruto beat Xehanort?" Asked Riku.

"Yeah let's get back to the Keyblade Graveyard." The king said as he led them back down to the Keyblade Graveyard.

**And that's it. Sorry if the battle was short. I just want to end the battle against Chernabog so I can finish the story. I'm not planning to write a sequel but I am planning to write oneshots based off of Shinachiku and Sora's son. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Until then see ya. **


	44. Home Sweet Home

I** don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts but I just wanna let you know that this is not the last chapter. There's one more to go.**

As soon as they defeated the Xehanort, Sora and his friends finally met back at the seat of war where they see Mickey and the gang flying back down. They all told them how they defeated the villains. Then Sora asked the king an important question...

"Is Master Xehanort gone for good?" The King nodded.

"Yes. Once his body is destroyed, he can never recover." Everyone sighed with relief.

"So, now what?" Naruto asked.

"We go back to Konoha, Naruto." The King said. "We report back to the Hokage." The King then led them back to the Hokage's mansion where they told the Hokage and Yen Sid.

"And that's what happened." Sora told the Hokage. Tsuande stared at her table with sadness.

"Very well, let's give him a private ceremony." She told them. Yen Sid looked back at her with a widen eyes..

"Are you sure Milady? After all what he did?" The Hokage nodded.

"Yes. From what I heard from Naruto and Sakura that they brought back the old Sasuke only it was too late to save him and the old Sasuke helped saved us so a proper burial would be right for him." She said with tears in her eyes.A few days after Sasuke's funeral, Sora talked to his friends and the Hokage at the Hokage Mansion. Ino, Hinata, Rock Lee and TenTen joined as well.

"Now Sora, since you were born here in Konoha. I want to know if you wanna stay here or live in Destiny Islands." Asked the Hokage. Sora looked surprised but deep down wasn't. He was silent for a few minutes then spoke with a big goofy grin that looked similar to Naruto.

"Absolutely I want to live here." Everyone but Kairi, Naruto, Masaru, Riku, Sakura, The King and Yen Sid's jaw dropped.

"Really?" Asked a shocked Shizune.

"But... what your old home? What about your parents? The people that raised you? What about your girlfriend Kairi?" Asked Tsuande. Sora then looked at his father who gave him a thumbs up.

"You see, Lady Hokage." Masaru spoke. "Sora told me the other day that ever since he met Naruto and I, he never wanted to be apart from us again but he doesn't want to leave Kairi. The King heard about our predicament and offered to ask the Haruno family if she can live with them. We went to Sakura's house and asked if that was all right. They agreed to let her stay if her adopted parents agree too." He finished then Riku cut in.

"And since I am 18 years I am free to move from my parents house. But if Sora and Kairi won't stay then I plan to live here in Konoha. too." The hokage stared him then looked back at Sora then sighed.

"Very well. Go back to Destiny Islands and settle things. Naruto, Sakura go with them cause they need the company." The Hokage ordered.

"Right." They all replied and ran back to the Gummi ship flying back to Destiny Islands. As soon as they landed at the small islands where the people live. Sora led them to his parents house. He sighed then opened the door it revealed to be a blonde haired woman with a pony-tail cooking dinner and a man with a balding brown hair and mustache reading the newspaper . The woman looked back and smiled at who entered the house. She ran to hug Sora.

"Oh Sora, thank goodness you're alright. What happened?" The woman who he thought his mother was asked. Sora faintly smiled.

"Everything's fine... Miki." The woman named Miki gasped.

"Sora... Why did you call your mother your first name?" Asked the balding man suspiously.

"Because... Ogata. I found my real dad." He said. The false parents gasped.

"What are you taking about Honey? We're..." But Sora raised his hand at her.

"The Hokage, Tsuande told me that you two adopted me when I was a baby because my mother died and my father was missing so King Mickey flew me down here on Destiny Islands so they won't find me here." He told them making Ogata and Miki widen then lower their heads. Masaru came in with Kairi, Riku, Naruto and Sakura. The fake parents looked at Masaru. They knew that he resembled their adopted son.

"Hello, you must be Ogata and Miki. My name is Masaru and I like to talk to you about my son and Kairi here so call her parents too." The couple nodded and called her father . Kairi's adopted father was the Mayor of Destiny Islands. His wife died a year before Kairi came to Destiny Islands.

When the Mayor arrived, Sora told them that he wanted to live in Konoha. He told them that he wanted to live close with his cousin. The couple whispered with each other and nodded.

"Sora, first of all I am sorry we didn't tell you about your real home. We told not to tell you until either you were ready or there's a reason you have to go there and you had to save that world. So we don't think we have the right to keep you here." Ogata said.

"Yeah if you want to live in Konoha. Then you can live in Konoha." Miki said despite crying. Sora smiled and thanked them by hugging them both with tears.

"T-thank you for protecting me after all these years I am forever grateful." He let go both of them. The Mayor then stood up. Kairi looked at her dad. Sakura put her hands on her shoulder and nudged her to tell him. She then spoke.

"Dad I would like to tell you that I am going with Sora and Riku to Konoha with them. Now before you say something I remember you telling me that I know you have taken care of me after all these years but I remember you saying something 'Home is where the heart is.' Well my heart is in Konoha. Not just because of Sora. But because I feel that I have to help my friend Sakura, here to help heal those that are unfortunate. I feel that it is my destiny." She finished her lecture. The Mayor was astounded by his adopted daughter. He was silent then stood up and hugged Kairi.

"Kairi... I am proud of you. You're not doing only doing this for love but to help those that are in need. And that's why I am giving you permission to live in Konoha." Kairi smiled and hugged her father.

"Oh thank you Dad. Thank you so much." They stopped hugging and she ran to Sora and he spinned her around warming the hearts of their friends and family.

Sora and Kairi packed their stuff with Naruto and Sakura's clones and packed them in the Gummi ship. They said their goodbyes to Wakka, Tidus and Selphie and flew back to their new home.

**And that's the latest chapter. A couple more to go. I hope you enjoyed it. **


	45. New Hokage and new Keyblade Masters

_**I don't own KH nor Naruto I just own this story. This is not the final chapter. two more to go. I hope you enjoy this chapter though cause it's a time skip. Take it away, Narrator from Spongebob!**_

**Narrator from Spongebob:Three years later...**

After Sora, Kairi and Riku moved into Konoha, life couldn't have been better. Sora moved in with his dad while Riku purchased The empty Uchiha house. Kairi moved in with Sakura. Ven moved in too as he asked Hinata out on a date. The first date got awkward at first because Hinata's father and her cousin Neji were asking tough questions and threatening to hurt him if he hurts her but then as time went by they started to get used to him and approved of her boyfriend. Riku and Ino date right on the spot, too as they had a dinner date. It was quiet at first until Ino passionately made out with Riku at the restraunt until the waiter had to kick them out. And as for Aqua and Terra... Well they live decided to live with King Mickey to help them find Keybearers and train them too.

One day three years later Tsuande, King Mickey and Yen Sid called a meeting with Sora and Naruto. Kairi, Masaru, Sakura and Riku joined and boy where they were surprised by the topic of the meeting.

Yes Naruto and I hearbye declaring you to be the next Hokage." Naruto happily gasped with Sakura hugging him from behind.

"That's great Naruto. This is what you've dreamed up." She kissed her boyfriend on the cheek. He smiled and blushed at her. Yen Sid cleared his voice.

"And King Mickey and I have an announcement to make as well for you, Sakura, Sora, Kairi, Ven and Riku as well." Sora stood up in curiosity. The king then spoke.

"Congratulations, felllas. For helping save the world from the forces of darkness and Master, Xehanort, Master Aqua, Terra and I declare you all... Keyblade Masters."

Sora and the gang all smile.

"It's because of your bravery and your hearts that led you achieve your goals." Aqua said.

"Not to mention kicking Xehanort's butt." Terra added making everyone chuckle. \

"There will be a coronation for you two tomorrow at 9:00 A.M Then a party at 7:00 PM. Be there on time." The soon to be former Hokage told them.

"Hai."

Later on after their meeting, Sora and Naruto celebrated by eating at Ichikaru's.

"I can't believe it, Sora it's my dream. Being Hokage." He said with a big smile. Sora laughed at it while eating his ramen.

"I know Naruto. I'm so proud of you."

"And I'm proud of you for being the Keyblade Master." Naruto grinned at his cousin. Sora grinned again.

"Thanks man. So... I see you're holding a small black box. What is it?" Sora asked even though he knew what was in the box.

"This is an engagement ring." Declared Naruto. "After the ceremony I plan to propose to Sakura. When are you planning to propose to Kairi?" Asked The blonde Uzumaki.

"I plan to do it during the party tomorrow." He told his plan.

The Next day at 9:00 AM hundreds of people crowded the streets of Konoha. The King and Tsuande stood behind the podium with Naruto, Sakura, Sora and Kairi sitting down beside them. Tsuande began the announcement.

"People of Konoha. As Hokage I am stepping down immediately. I feel it's my time to retire after 8 years as the Hokage. But fear not, for I chosen my successor. He is a man who I thought at first was the stupidest and weakest of all the Shinobi but he has proven me wrong again and again. He saved this world from the Atasuki. And destroyed Pain. But I knew what sealed his fate as Hokage is when he helped the Keybearer here destroy all the Heartless and stopped Orchimaru for good. And now here he is. The best person to succeed me as Hokage. He will do great things for us. Just as long as he doesn't make law forcing everyone to eat Ramen." She that last one with a laugh making everybody laugh as well. She continued her speech.

"And not only we have the new Hokage here but King Mickey will introduce our second leader. Take it away, Mickey." She finished then sat down to her seat. The King stood the podium and spoke.

"Thank you, Tsuande. Ladies and Gentleman. The young man sitting next to the Hokage is the new Keyblade Master. What a Keyblade master does is train the inexperienced Keybearers and help them to become stronger then ever. This young man saved the worlds three times from the forces of darkness. When he was 14 he defeated Maleficent then he beat the Hearless of Xeahnort who was an appentrice of an old friend of mine's. Then a year later he destroyed his Nobody named Xemnas. Then after that at age 16 he helped the new Hokage here destroy Xehanort's full body, Orchimaru and Maleficent once and for all. Now he's proved to be capable of a Keyblade Masters. Not only cause their will is strong but so is their hearts. Ladies and Gentlemen I present to you the New Hokage and new Keyblade Master... Naruto and Sora Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Riku and Kairi."

The crowed cherred and applauded the heroes as Tsuande took off her Hokage hat and put it on Naruto's head. Naruto teared up and hugged the former Hokage. King Mickey took out his Keyblade and told Sora to hold the handle. Sora touched it and it magically transformed his silver Keyblade into gold. He smiled and shook Mickey's hand. Kairi and Sakura clapped and ran to their boyfriends, hugging them and telling them how proud they were. Masaru jumped up to the stage to hug his son telling him his mother and Naruto's parents would be so proud.

Later that night at the party, Sora and Naruto were outside looking up at the moon. Not noticing their girlfriends walking from the ballroom.

"Hey why aren't you dancing?" Sakura asked. "You missed Powerline. He, Goofy and Max did a dance called the 'perfect cast.'" Sora looked at Naruto who nodded.

"Well we were just thinking. It's been three years since we started going out, Sakura. As well as Sora and Kairi." Naruto said then he stood on one knee and reached his hands in his pocket.

"Yeah And also we've been thinking about our futures... about us mostly." Sora said with his knee down as well. Both girls were confused until the boys brought out their black boxes.

"Look Sakura. I loved you ever since I first met you. I always thought you had a charming forehead, it made me wanna kiss it." Sakura gasped.

_"That was him, disguised as Sasuke. Not wonder I started to fall in love with Naruto because deep down in my heart somewhere I knew I fell in love with Sasuke because he complimented my forehead but it was Naruto the whole time."_Sakura said in her thoughts.

"And Kairi I loved you ever since you came to Destiny Islands. It wasn't until I sacrificed my heart for you that I realized I was 100% in love with you. Then you saved me from becoming a Heartless. And I've grateful for your love. So Kairi..."

"Sakura..." Naruto added.

"Will you marry me?" They both asked in unison. Both girls put their hands on their mouths and teared up. Then they too both said in unsion.

"YES!" Sora and Naruto grinned stupidly and screamed. "YATTA!" Making the girls giglled then Sakura passionately kissed Naruto while Kairi kissed Sora.

**_And that's how Sora and Naruto proposed to Sakura and Kairi. Don't worry guys. their's one more chapter to go. It's gonna be a couple timeskips but first the wedding until then see ya. _**


	46. NaruSaku wedding

_**A/N: I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts. I hope you enjoy this chapter because it's Naruto and Sakura's wedding. Sora and Kairi's wedding is next. You might be surprised what happens during this story. **_

This was it... Naruto Uzumaki became Hokage 4 months ago but now he has a bigger challenge... his wedding. He was wearing his father's wedding suit which was found in Minato and Kushina's old house. In about an hour he is marrying the woman of his dreams Sakura. He hears to door opened by none other than his best man and cousin Sora.

"Hey man. You nervous Naruto?" He asked the groom.

"M-me? Nervous nah." He denied. Sora gave him a look making Naruto sigh.

"All right I am a wreck, Sora. Fighting Sasuke, Pain and the Heartless is easy compared to his. I'm not sure if I can be a good husband to Sakura or a father to our future kids. I-I.." Sora's hands touched Naruto's shoulders in comfort.

"Naruto... You helped saved all worlds from total darkness. You saved this village from a madman. And you're marrying the girl of your dreams. You're a lucky guy, Naruto. You're a lucky guy." Naruto widely smiled at Sora's speech.

"Yeah you're right." He then blushed "I bet Sakura is all relaxed while getting prettier."

Meanwhile at the bride's dressing room.

"Oh my God, Kairi I'm freaking out." Sakura said to future cousin-in law.

"Calm down Sakura, We're almost done with your hair." Kairi said as she and Ino her bridesmaids put some more pins on her hair. Kairi is wearing a red dress while Ino is wearing a purple dress. Sakura was wearing a white dress with a tiara and a viel complimenting her ponytail. Kairi still sees Sakura's worried face.

"It's okay, Sakura. Naruto loves and he would do anything to Marry you." Sakura shook her head.

"It's not that Kairi." Sakura said while putting her hands on her face.

"Then what is it?" Asked Ino.

"Well, remember I told you... what me and Naruto did?" Asked Sakura. Kairi nodded.

"Why?"

"Well..." Sakura pulled out a an myerstious item and it was a pregnancy test. It was a plus.

"Oh my God, Sakura are you pregnant?" Asked Kairi. Sakura nodded.

"And Naruto doesn't know?" Sakura shooked her head at Kairi's question.

"And I'm too scared, girls. I don't know if he's ready to be a father like I am ready to be a mother." Sakura cried while hugging Kairi.

"But forehead. Your boyfriend is the man that helped saved the worlds from the likes of Sasuke, Orchimaru Maleficent and the Heartless. I'm sure he can handle a baby." Ino told her confidently.

"Ino's right Sakura. Naruto will still love you and the baby. And you'll be a great mother. You have the brains and the heart to be a great mom. And Naruto has the determation to be a great dad." Kairi said. Sakura smiled at her bridesmaids.

"You're right girls. I know we'll become great parents." Suddendly they heard a knock. Kairi opened the door and Sakura's father was standing in front of her.

"Sorry to disturb you girls but the ceremony is about to start."

"We're coming Kizashi. Just give us a few minutes." Kairi told him. Kakashi nodded.

Later on Naruto was standing on the aisle with Sora his best man and his groomsman. Riku, Shikamaru and Rock Lee. Masaru was sitting on the grooms side of the seats with Jiryaiya, Kakashi, King Mickey, his wife Minnie and Donald and his girlfriend Daisy. while Mebuki sat at the bride's side of the seats, crying on Tsuande's shoulder. Then the organ began to play by Goofy (who was surprisingly good at it.) Then The door revealed the first Bridesmaid Hinata. Everyone was surpised that she asked to be Sakura's bridesmaid. She insisted that she helps because she is over Naruto and focused on her clan. Ino followed her, at first she begged to be the maid of honor but after she heard that Sakura and Kairi will be cousin in laws. She felt that it was right for Kairi to be maid of honor. Finally Kairi walked down as the main maid of honor. She was holding roses while smiling at her fiancé who was blushing at Kairi's dress.

Then the organ played "Here comes the bride" was playing. Naruto gasped at the angel walking with Kizashi. She was wearing a white wedding dress while wearing a viel tied up to her ponytail. As soon as they approached Naurto Kizashi whispered to his ear.

"Take care of her, Naruto." The Uzmumaki nodded as he held his soon to be wife's hands.

"Dearly beloved." The priest began. "We are gathered here today to join these two wonderful people in holy matrimony. If anyone has any reason these two should not be wed. Speak now or forever hold your piece."

"Are you kidding? Go get them, Naruto." Cheered Kiba, making everyone laugh. The priest continued.

"Do you, Sakura take Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Sakura nodded while blsuhing.

"I-I do."

"And do you Naruto, take Sakura to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Naruto grinned goofily.

"I do. Believe it!" He yelled making everyone laugh.

"Then by the power vested in me in Konoha I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Naruto smiled and attemped to kiss her but Sakura swept him off his feet until his head was near the floor and kissed him making The whole village cheer a louder applause.

Later on at the ceremony. Masaru clicked his glass with a spoon.

"I like to propose a toast to my nephew Naruto and his new wife Sakura. May you have a happy and successful marriage." Everyone raised their glass and drank their wine except for Sakura. Naruto noticed it.

"Hey Sakura aren't you gonna drink it?" He asked. Sakura shook her head.

"Are you sick?" Asked her new husband. Sakura shook her head again.

"No, Naruto in face I have an announcement everybody. First of all Kairi and I are now promoted to the top head medics of the Konoha hospital." She got an applause with Kairi waving at her friends congratulating her.

"And I have another exciting announcement. I like to announce that another Uzumaki is on the way." The villagers gasped then cheered for the new pink haired medic but Naruto was confused.

"What do you mean by another Uzumaki?" Asked her husband. She grinned then whispered i his ear.

"I'm pregnant." Naruto then sat silence. Sakura tried to snap him of out then felt his lips touching hers. Warming the hearts of every villager. They pulled away, smiling.

"I'm so happy Sakura. You're giving me even more family." Sakura teared and kissed her husband again.

_**And that's Naruto and Sakura's wedding. Next will be SoKai's wedding then the final epilogue. Warning the final epilouge will be similar to 700 but not really alike. For one thing Sakura is not a frigging housewife. Neither is Kairi. Sora and Naruto will be goofy dads. After that is oneshots based off of this story with your requests. Until then see ya.**_


	47. SoKai wedding and Shinachiku's birth

**_A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts but I do own this story and I hope you love it. _**

7 months after Naruto and Sakura's wedding, it was time for Sora and Kairi to get married. The wedding was being held at Disney Castle's throne room with King Mickey as the Justice of the peace. It was a private ceremony with only their family and friends. Sora was sitting in the Groom's room thinking about his upcoming marriage when he heard the door open. It was Masaru and his best man Naruto.

"Hey, Sora how are you holding up?" Asked the soon father to be. Sora smiled at Naruto.

"I'm good, Naruto but I'm nervous." Masaru chuckled then put his hand on Sora's shoulders.

"You remind me of me at my wedding. Minato was my best man so it's only fitting that his son is my son's best man and vice versa. Your mother told you to find a girl like her and I believe you did. Kairi's a great girl, you've always been there for her like Naruto's been there for Sakura. You are becoming a man and not just because of your body but because of your heart. I just wanna say, Sora that I'm proud of you and I love you." He sniffiled then hugged his son. Sora hugged back. So did Naruto.

"Thanks, Dad. I love you too." Then they heard another knock. It was his groomsmen Donald and Goofy telling him that it's time to stand at the alter.

Meanwhile at the bride's room. A 8 and a half month pregnant Sakura who is the maid of honor is fixing Kairi's hair while her bridesmaids Selphie and Ino is finishing putting pins on her dress.

"Almost done and viola. Take a look at the mirror, Kairi." Kairi did as Sakura told and was amazed at who it was in front of the mirror. Kairi's dress was a traditional white dress with a veil on top of her head.

"Wow. You look beautiful Kairi." Exclaimed Olette.

"Yeah Sora's gonna keep his eyes on you all day. Ino said.

"Or he'll faint." Sakura snorted making everyone laugh

"Yeah, you look like a Princess." Selphie Squealed. Kairi was silent for a minute than pulled her friends into a hug.

"Thank you, girls. This is the best day of my life." Then she released the hug.

"We'll always be there for you." Sakura said. Then they heard a knock.

"Come in." The person who opened the door was Riku who agreed to give Kairi at the alter.

"You ready Kairi?" Asked Riku. Kairi nodded.

"Then let's go."

Sora stood at the throne room with Naruto, Donald and Goofy stood right beside him. Not to mention Huey one of Donald's nephews who won the ring bearer job by playing rock paper scissors wit Duey and Louie. Naruto patted his back. Then Pete whos was surprisingly good at the organ plays with the doors opened up the Flower girl, Webby, A resident of Disney town and friends with Donald's nephews. Followed by the bridemaids walking until they stood on bride's side. Sakura winked at her husband while holding her belly, making him blush. Then Pete played "Here comes the bride" and when Sora sees a figure wearing a white dress with a veil on her he blushed at her beauty while Riku was walking her.

With everyone in position the King stood in front of the bride and groom and began the ceremony.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered her to present these two in holy matrimony. Do you give this woman to be married?" He asked Riku. Riku smiled and nodded and let go of Kairi's arm Kairi kissed his cheek and silently thanked him for being there for her and Sora. She the stood beside her groom who smiled. The king continued the ceremony.

"Now Kairi, do you take Sora as your lawfully wedded husband?

"I- do." Sora smiled at her words.

"And do you Sora, take Kairi as your lawfully wedded wife?" Sora looked at his best man then his father who gave his son a thumps up.

"I do." He finally said.

"Then the power invested in me by the state of Kingdom Hearts I now pronounce you husband wife. You may kiss the bride." Sora lifted her veil and touched her lips sealing their marriage earning a round of applause. Sakura was cheering then she felt a sharp pop then holding her stomach. Naruto ran next to his wife holding her.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Asked Naruto.

"Naruto... I think our son wants out." Naruto's eyes widen. Sora and Kairi gasped.

"SAKURA'S IN LABOR! DOES ANYONE KNOW HOW TO DELIEVER A BABY?" Naruto asked. Then Queen Minnie walked in from her seat.

"I can but she needs a bed. Mickey, we must use our bed to deliever." The king nodded.

After they took Sakura to the bed. Naruto was told to stay behind so they won't be distracted. Kairi, got out of her wedding dress into hospital scruggs and joined the Queen to help deliever.

Naruto sat next to his cousin.

"Sorry about this Sora." Sora chuckled at his cousin.

"Why are you sorry, Naruto? Kairi and I got married and your son is being born. It's a great day. Congratulations, Naruto." He said raising his arms for a hug. Naruto smiled and hugged his cousin. Then the door opened. It was Sora's wife smiling.

"You can come in, Naruto. Sakura and your son is resting. Naruto sighed then walked into the bedroom. He sees his beautiful wife holding a baby with blonde hair and his eyes close. Naruto was in tears he was a father.

"Hey meet your daddy, Shinachiku. Sakura cooed to her son. The baby opened his eyes to reveal him having Sakura's beautiful green eyes. The baby played with his father's finger. Tears flown out of Naruto's eyes. He then leaned over to kiss Sakura's lips she kissed back him back.

Sora joined his wife to look at the beautiful creature. He put his arm around her waist. Naruto looked up and showed their friends their new baby. Kairi clapped her hands

"Okay everyone out. The mother and father need their rest." She shooed everyone out but Naruto.

Later on Sakura slept in the bed while Naruto was looking up at the moon on the window.

"Mom, Dad. I wish you are here. I fulfilled all of my dreams. I married the girl of my dreams. I found my cousin and uncle. I became Hokage but most importantly... I am a father of a beautiful baby boy. His name is Shinachiku."

_**And there you have it. Not only Sora and Kairi are married but Shinachiku is born. Next chapter is the last one. I can't believe I am almost finished with this. I had fun writing it. Until then see ya. And in case you don't know who Webb is, she's from Ducktales an old Disney Cartoon. **_


	48. Epilouge

_**A/N I don't own Naruto nor Kingdom Hearts but I do own this chapter and story. And yes it's based off of Chapter 700 only we don't see Sakura being a friggin' housewife. Naruto won't hit his son. **_

_French Narrator: 15 years later. _

It was a bright and sunny day in Konoha as two young boys were strapped on a rope as the blond haired, green eyed boy finished painting the Hokage mountain.

"And done." He cheerfully said but the person strapped with him was a spiky red haired with violet eyes looked scared.

"I don't know, Shinachiku." Said the boy. "I should start training." Said the worried 10 year on the Hokage mountain. His 11 year cousin grinned at his cousin then pat on his back.

"C'mon Roxas. Don't chicken out on me, dude. This is the only way we can get our dads to spend time together." He said while finishing his dad's face. As soon as they got down. They lowered themselves back on the ground looking back up at their work.

"Yeah. I bet he sure to notice." Shinachiku said. Despite having his mother's brain, he has his father's spirit.

"But what if our moms find out?" Asked the panic Roxas. Shinachiku gave him a snort.

"Our mom are working at the hospital. No way they would find out."

"Oh really?" Said a feminine voice, making Shinachiku and Roxas gulp in fear and looked looked behind to see their mothers all pissed off in their medic outfits. Meanwhile two adult male figures, One a 6'2 blonde haired male with blue eyes and a brunette with blue eyes too, walking to Ichikaru's for lunch.

"So... Sora, you found any new Keybearers for this year?" Asked the blonde haired man.

"Yeah Naruto. This one kid was the same Keybearer as I was. His name is Ogata. And he is from the sand leaf... What happened to the Hokage mountain?" Sora asked, pointing at the mountain. Naruto looked to where he was pointing and chuckled.

_"Man, when they say he acts like me, they weren't kidding." _He thought. "Well I bet it's our boys again."

"We better get to them before our wives do."

"Too late, look." Naruto said as the pink haired woman pulling a blond haired boy's ear while the red headed woman behind her pulled a red headed boy's ear.

"Hey Sakura what happened?" Asked Naruto as he got closer to his wife.

"I'll tell you. After Kairi and I healed a patient. We decided to eat lunch. Then we see our sons painting on your face. Naruto looked back up at the Hokage mountain's face. He smiled at what his son wrote.

"World's greatest dad." He sighed then looked back at his son.

"All right mister. You better have a good explanation on why you did that." Sakura seethed.

"Yeah you too, Roxas." Kairi said in a strick motherly tone. Roxas and Shinachiku looked at each other and nodded.

"Well the reason we did it is because we thought it would get Dad and Uncle Sora for us to spend time them." Shinachiku explained.

"Yeah, we barely see them a lot this year so we thought painting the mountain would do it. Cause we miss you two." Roxas sadly said. Sakura and Kairi's eye's suddenly soften up. It was true. Naruto and Sora were so busy a lot that they regretfully didn't spend time with their sons. Naruto then put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"Look, Son. You don't need to paint the mountains for our attention."

"Yeah, we wish we can be with you all the time but as Hokage and Keyblade Masters, it's our responsibilty to go find the other Keybearers and train them to fight the power of darkness."

Roxas and Shinachiku didn't answer them but gave them a understanding nod. Sora rubbed his chin then smiled.

"Look, tell you guys what. How about this weekend we can travel to your favorite worlds ever. Deal?"

Shinachiku and Roxas gasped then shouted "Deal." Kairi and Sakura smiled.

"C'mon let's wash the paint off then we can get Hanami and Namine then go out for Supper?" Kairi suggested.

"Good idea. Kairi." Sakura agreed. As they all started walking towards the mountain.

"Can we eat at Ichiakaru's?" Asked Naruto. Shinachiku and Roxas gasped then shouted "Deal."

Kairi and Sakura smiled then they tied themselves with the rope.

"C'mon let's wash the paint off then we can get Hanami and Namine then go out for Supper?" Kairi suggested.

"Good idea. Kairi." Sakura agreed. As the boys tied themselves too, helping the Uzumaki women. Naruto then looked at his dad's face and smiled.

_"Dad, I did it. I finally have a family I love. You and mom and Aunt Kokoro should be proud of what we accomplished. I love you all." _

_**And that's the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story. Like I said I am not making a sequel but I will make oneshots based off of this story. I'll write the first oneshot in about a week. I will defineatly write a Christmas one before the Holidays. Until then, See ya. **_


End file.
